Letters with the psycho chasing me to death!
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: New summary This is my version of a letter-story. Harry is sick and tired of the war and the nightmares so in the summer after OotP he writes a whiney letter to Voldy. See what unfolds how alliances shift & how this author turns the HP world downside up. On hiatus, NOT ABANDONED. I love this story, I'm working on it, just very slowly. Thanks for patience.
1. A disgruntled wake up call

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

Striking Jade eyes snapped open in a mute scream. Tremors wracked the malnourished body of 15 year old Harry James Potter. He growled in annoyance and anger and emotional pain. He ran a hand though his pitch black, mid shoulder blade length hair. He found that leaving it long made it lay straight and flat. Small blessings. And at 15 he still only stood at 5'5"

"Fucking stupid git and his damnable war! I hate this that stupid wanker has no idea what I deal with!" Harry snarled to his owl. Hedwig looked at him and he could've sworn she rolled her amber eyes. He got out a quill and parchment; "I must be insane to do this but oh bloody well, that idiot is getting a good piece of my mind! The stupid arsehat."

With that Harry sat his still trembling self down at his rickety desk and turned on the lamp, the small light illuminated the entirety of his small bedroom/personal hell. Then he wrote the following:

_To damn early, July 5th, 1996 _

_Dear Voldemort,_

_You'll never guess who this is! Well it's the brat you can't seem to kill! The-brat-who-just-won't-die. You are a git you know that? I can't get a night's sleep between you and my uncle and those crappy nightmares because of the fucking shit YOU caused/did! _

_Yes I am writing merely to rant at you, get over it because I am going to continue even if you just ignore this. So neyeeh!_

_You know what, if you had just left me the hell alone I would not be in this fucking hell hole, I wouldn't have that twinkling bastard also known as Dumbledick on my case, I wouldn't have stupid blabbering supposed friends who don't know good from their arse!_

_Yes I'm blaming you for everything wrong in my life; I don't care because it is your fault that I am in this predicament._

_Well thank you for that torture session last night (At least and _try_ to put up Occulamcy shields!) and guess what I saw tonight! Just guess!!! No it wasn't a sex dream like a normal fifteen year old…oh HELLS no. It was Cedric Diggory being murdered for standing somewhere, then it was my mother screaming as you killed her! Thanks _ever_ so much for being such a _wondrous _influence on my life!_

_The-boy-who-will-not-let-you-win-because-you-annoy-him-so-much-he-is-going-to-kill-you-just-out-of-spite_

Harry mailed the letter off with Hedwig and heard his aunt screaming for him to go cook food.

-x-

So...I have a few more chapters written already because I'm essentually bursting with ideas but none that fit into my Snarry (pouts deeply) and I need something to distract me from being overly hyper and bouncing (mum does not like that, hehe). So do you all want another chapter?


	2. Miracles do happen

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

-x-

Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, sat in his lavish study at a solid oak desk working diligently on paperwork and…suddenly heard an irritated tapping of an owl on the pane of the large window next to him. He opened it and was overly surprised to see an unfamiliar snowy owl sitting there. Our dear old Tom was not the snakelike figure he had been in the ministry a mere fortnight before. He now resembled himself at around 25, chin length, wavy dark chocolate brown hair, pale yet smooth and nearly unblemished skin; a freckle or small childhood scar here and there, amber eyes that were tinted crimson, a beautifully chiseled face (nose and all!), standing round 6'4".

He took the letter from her beak and was shocked even further as he read it through. He couldn't help but snicker lightly at the teen's early morning ranting.

With an annoyed hoot from the bored owl next to him Voldemort actually got out a roll of parchment and a quill and set to writing a reply, why he had no fathom of an idea, but he did anyways:

_6:00am, July 5th, 1996_

_Dear Potter,_

_Hello brat-who-will-not-die. Yes, I have been informed on multiple occasions that I am considered git-like, I don't generally listen to them seeing how they normally die a minuet later._

_As for your nightmares well even if they _are_ caused by my actions among those of others I am not going to do anything am I? What is it you hoped to garner from ranting at me though a piece of paper? And I _do_ put up shields, your sleeping mind always connects to mine and I connect to yours. Get used to it because even I, the great Dark Lord, can't change it._

_I myself am not quite certain why I am returning a message to the letter of a child you decided to rant at me at near five am. Needless to say I am and therefore I will also say; neyeeh is _not_ a word and you are acting childish._

_Why are you angry with Dumbledore, though –snicker- I think I enjoy your name for him more. Dumbledick, that has to be original. Supposed friends? Are they not your sidekicks in your heroism against my villainy?_

_Once again, yes I am the cause of it and I actually am sorry Diggory had to die. Though he was a Hufflepuff he did show good promise. And I really cannot just say 'sorry' for murdering your parents Potter. There isn't really something to say other than I am sorry how your home situation worked out. Raised by muggles…I shudder at the thought. You're _welcome_._

_Lord Voldemort_

With that he rolled it back up and tied it to a now bored Hedwig and she flew away.

"Well that was certainly a waker-upper," Tom murmured to himself before returning to his paperwork.

-x-

Ok, so I got three reviews! YAY!!! I've got this chapter written and I'm working on more because a someone wanted to definietly see some slash. Hehe, I hope you liked this chapter. Next one should be up either tomorrow or tomorrow night!!

Bwee Bwee!


	3. Ow ow ow

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

-x-

"Ow, ow, ow fuckidy fucking OW!" sounded the tired and painful hiss of Harry as he was tossed roughly into his room. He heard the seven locks click and clatter, sealing the door from top to bottom.

"Love you too Auntie," Harry muttered sarcastically. He flexed his right hand glad that his beluga whale of an Uncle hadn't actually broken his wrist this time he'd merely twisted it. Vernon had also whipped him with a thick leather belt about 10 times, and then shoved up stairs; Harry had fallen twice and his left knee was bleeding, and then he was pushed all too roughly into this tiny room. He saw Hedwig sitting on the top of her cage and was amazed to find a reply.

"Wow, miracles actually do fucking exist," Harry thought aloud "Well that or it's the appocolyspe. But I haven't seen Petunia putting on weight or Dudley not being an idiot so…".

Hedwig gave him a worried glance and hooted softly, she stuck out her leg for him to take the scroll. Harry took it and read the reply. He scoffed.

He wrote the following as his countering remarks:

_Sundown, July 5th, 1996_

_Dear Person-whose-fault-it-is-that-I-am-in-pain-now,_

_Thought you ought to know that I can't even write this without something hurting. Whoop-de-bloody-do for me! _

_You could at least show remorse for my lack of sleep erring on the fact that I garner possibly 5-6 hours on a good night and hardly any of it is restful due to those bloody images; both metaphorically speaking and literally speaking. Oh my fuck duck! You actually admitted you can't do something!!!_

_I am 15, what do you expect oh Great Lord _Oldie_? And now it is about 7:45pm. And I have no energy to rant at you now. And just so you know, 'neyeeh' is a sound; the sound you make when you stick your tongue out at someone. Duh. _

_Because the imbecile forces me to stay in my very own personal hell, without proper reason other than the 'sposed 'blood wards'. Dumble-de-dip-shit_ _(haha, _mine!)_ is a manipulating bastard and because I despise him, the insufferable old codger, on many many many levels. _

_They are stupid and only associate with me because they want some fame and glory like the gold diggers they are. True I have a few confidents but the _Golden Trio _is/never was cemented together; hell I don't think it is there but for appearances. I loathe having to pretend I _actually_ like being bossed around by a know-it-all muggle-born with bad teeth and pompous red head with an Ego the size of Russia!_

_Yeah, not even going to touch that topic you said. I guess I accept your apology?_

_To tired._

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Sign with your real name so I know it's you._

Harry managed to fold the letter in half and gave it to Hedwig to clasp in her beak. She flew off and he fell onto the small bed in a dead sleep, completely spent and various parts of his body throbbing of stinging in pain that was all too familiar. Even though his magical core was exceedingly strong for a boy his age; it could only heal so much at once without aid of potions or healing spells.

-x-

Tom read the latest letter from Harry Potter; his 'sposed nemesis', with actual concern lighting his eyes.

Yes he had been insulted, again, but he noticed the subtle/not-so-subtle hints that something was very wrong with Harry's home situation. The man sighed. This war with Dumbledore was becoming more troublesome and tiresome every day. He hated that he had let his life course be dictated by the manipulations of that quasi-omniscient withered old coot. He felt his heart actually pang for the Potter child as he thought over what the boy must've to put up with. He shook himself and wrote out his reply:

_9:00pm, July 5th, 1996_

_Dear BWL,_

_What do you insinuate by saying 'it hurts to even write this'? What did you hurt your hand saving the world?_

_We seem to have the same insomnia problem though mine is an actual medical condition rather than nightmares. And I am capable of mistakes, just like every other being on Earth._

_I was reborn only a year ago and I look relative to a 25 year old. So, knowing I probably sound redundant for some God-only-knows reason, bite me Potter. And it is _actually concerning_ that you are that exhausted at 7:45pm being a supposedly healthy teenager. _

_The old codger is manipulating people once again I see, do you know that I never would've turned this into a war if it were not for him? Yes, this all started as a political campaign. That is why I have a great many of the Pure-bloods on my side; they make for good politicians when they try. But the ever twinkling Dumble-de-dip-shit (Yes I used you word) meddled with things once again._

_You actually are not my nemesis Harry. Dumbledore is my adversary and you are his tool at the current moment. Therefore you are an obstacle in my path to defeating him. I am sorry about that. I actually don't want to kill you. You have a lot of promise in magic, both in fighting and in practical/theoretical fields._

_Why don't you tell him you want to leave? Get up and walk out? Surely you aren't handicapped? It really isn't _that_ hard._

_When you have power you will always attract such people; the challenge is sorting out the true ones. Like Severus, Lucius, and Bellatrix. She is sorry she killed Sirius Black by the way, she didn't want to, but Blacks battle to death when they fight. It is tradition. Both knew when fighting that one of them would die. I also know that Severus is a _'spy'_. He is a spy for me; a triple agent if you will._

_I am _glad_ you accept my apology and I will also let that subject rest. God knows I don't want to have that tiresome argument with you._

_Write back and explain why you are seemingly in such a poor physical state._

_Sincerely,_

_Thomas Marvolo Riddle_

_P.S. Happy?_

Tom's POV-

My thoughts continued to haunt me even after I sent his owl back out with my reply strapped to her leg. What could cause him to call that house hell, him to be in pain to merely write a reply…wow I am slow…he is abused! I actually had a fleeting emotion to hit myself in the head. But it was _fleeting_.

Something will have to be done about this. But for now I must gain his trust, he more-than-likely still believes I wish to kill him, not that I could blame him for that.

End Tom POV-

-x-

The plot thickens, lol. I gave **TWO** letters this time and showed some of the plot. Please...can a have SOME reviews? Not asking for many but when I only get five out of two chapters I makes me feel like I'm not doing this correctly. Like I need to fix it or just stop. So, please _please_ review. So I know whether or not to continue. It's that green/white button right bellow these words. Lol.

Bwee Bwee Mina-chan!


	4. Worse than that

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

-x-

Harry was panting as he forced himself into a sitting position and swallowed the bile that rose in his throat; of course he hadn't been allowed lunch _or_ dinner the previous day, he had been _bad_. That nightmare(memory) was just…wrong.

He looked up and saw Hedwig on the windowsill, Tom's reply tied on her left leg. Harry reached for it and untied the message and turned the lamp on at the same time. He really and desperately needed a distraction.

_God-only-know-what-time-it-is! July 6th, 1996_

_Dear Tom,_

_Yes I called you Tom, get over it it's your name. I don't particularly care for my name but I don't go around using an anagram to ignore it. (And don't even start the BWL bull, I didn't make that up and it's not an anagram anyways so…neyeeh!)_

_And to answer your question, my wrist being twisted so hard I thought it was broken for a while might give you a clue. And to actually be redundant, seeing how you _weren't,_ bite me._

_Why do you have insomnia? Anyone ever tell you or did they just tell you you had it? And 'holy craps alive' you once again admitted you are capable of something human…but to end that… I know you realize you are human at least somewhat…but you LOOK like a snake-human hybrid…after about a decade past their prime._

_I don't _care._ You were BORN over 50 years ago. You are old enough to be my GRANDfather. So therefore you are OLDIE! And who says I'm healthy? But who are you to be saying; you don't even have a nose. So question my health when you actually look alive._

_A political campaign, huh? That actually makes sense. You talk like a wanking politician. Come to think of it, so do most pure-bloods I've met. Starting to understand your point a touch more. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledick (MY WORD TOO!) to meddle in perfectly sane peoples' lives until they snap._

_Apparently there are blood wards here that protect me from you. (Bollocks there is. I can sense the wards here are thin enough to break down with a feather!) Plus if he didn't strand me here every summer I might actually grow up to be a functioning person. Not to mention I might actually be able to survive past my 17th birthday without fear of being smacked to death by a whale with a huge blow hole full of...erg…_

_Glad to hear. But do you really think that I think that you wouldn't think to kill me, given the chance? I know I'm a bloody tool; I fucking hate I, but that doesn't make me a retard. Tell Bellatrix I know, I hate her for killing him but I don't blame her for it. Does that make sense? I hate he's dead but I understand why…nope that's more confusing isn't it?_

_I know Professor Snape is a spy for you. It's actually kind of obvious, at least to me. Tell him I say 'care to send a pepper-up potion or ten?' _

_Cheers I 'spose,_

_Harry _

Harry mailed it and as Hedwig flew off he saw the raw sunlight start to peek over the other houses of Privite Dr. He leaned back onto his small bed and thought over how this should seem wrong to him; it didn't. He flexed his right wrist again and sent up thanks to whatever deity that had protected him from a broken bone.

He nearly took the thanks back when his door opened and in stepped his huffing and huge Uncle, belt in hand. Harry didn't even say anything, he just glared contemptuously at his Uncle; knowing that if he said anything he would have to do worse than endure a whipping.

-x-

Chapter four. THANK YOU!!!! To everyone who reviewed. Getting feedback is the best part of writing, along with the escape it presents. ^.^

Oh and would the person who went by the name _gamenoise_ please tell me _what _it is that so desperately needs a beta? I would love to be told what i've done wrong. I hate my stories being hard for people to read. Please please tell what should be done to rectify this misjustice to all of you.

If anyone had suggestions for how I could make a better effort of this please feel free to PM me at any time and know that I will take any suggestions into consideration for I love to hear feedback and ideas from anyone who will give them. But please make what is wrong with my chapters known so I can fix my new chapters to be better.

Bwee Bwee,

~Ley


	5. Stairs, dreamdropping, and diaries

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

CUTTING WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER AND MENTIONS OF RAPE AND CHILD ABUSE

-x-

Voldemort's eyes flew open and he was out of his bed before he could spell his clothes on completely; he tripped on his shoes tying themselves and fell to the floor with a multitude of curses. What he had seen was horrible, even for him. He had been snooping on Harry's thoughts (not that he would admit it) and he had seen that insufferable excuse for a muggle do something he would kill his best death eaters if they did to their children.

"My lord?" Lucius asked as he was nearly knocked into a vase. Voldemort stormed through the halls. Lucius ran after him. "My lord has Harry Potter sent you another letter? Are you angry about something? My lord?! Those are _stairs_!"

Voldemort stopped just in time to miss slipping down a flight of stairs in his anger.

"What has happened?" Severus asked running up to them.

Voldemort took several deep breaths then addressed his two best and darkest Death Eaters. "Severus, brew up around ten more pain potions and send them along with the pepper-up potions to Potter. Lucius I want an investigation on the muggle family known as the Dursleys. Find out everything you can about them, and plan a raid wherever their house is."

"We're attacking Potter's home?" Severus asked almost mutely. "My Lord, what has happened? Why do you wish for me to send potions?"

"Just do it! Stop questioning me and I might explain it to you, he is in need of them at the current time. We are going to recruit Harry Potter to our side. And take him from his abusive home. I think you of all people can sympathize Severus," Voldemort ordered in a stern voice, but his voice softened minutely when he spoke of Severus's dark past. A shadow seemed to cover Severus's face as he hastened to follow his orders; his brilliantly sly mind was working overtime.

"My Lord, how-" Lucius was cut off.

"Our connection let me into a tidbit about Potter I wish not even on my enemies Lucius; do we still have the two-way diaries somewhere?" Voldemort asked lifting his wand to search for them. Lucius saved him the trouble and quickly accioed them. He gave them to his Lord and bowed himself out to find out the information his Lord wanted.

"What are you doing Dumbledore? He is your tool and you are traumatizing him," Voldemort muttered at the empty hall. He returned to his chambers and read over Harry's letter, Hedwig was waiting for him to return the letter to her master; she looked worried, well for an owl. She hooted at him with urgency.

Voldemort sighed and looked at the twin leather diaries, one of silver with green bindings the other was green with silver bindings. They looked innocent enough but during the last war Voldemort had used them to relay secret information between his followers; which he had spilt into two factions, one led by himself the other led by Lucius and Severus.

Hedwig hooted, she sounded urgent. Apparently the owl knew the danger her master was in. Voldemort wrote a quick explanation of the diaries then tied it to Hedwig's leg. He wrapped the silver one quickly with his wand and tied it to Hedwig. She took off out of the open window as soon as the tie was fastened. Voldemort saw another owl laden with a large package take flight from what he knew to be Severus's office.

-x-

Harry POV-

Sweet silence. And thank fuck for business trips that last three _glorious_ days and Petunia and Dudley going shopping all day. Its midday and I just woke up from my pain induced sleep.

I hurt so bad right now…after last night…ugh I'm gonna be sick!

Harry POV end-

With that Harry Potter lost the bile and small contents of his stomach into the bin next to his bed. His body was racked with pain as he collapsed back onto his bed, belly down. His back and ass hurt too badly to move.

He heard a woeful hoot and knew that his owl was back with Tom's reply. Harry clicked his tongue and Hedwig soared over, another owl followed her and he gave a slight cheer of thanks as he snickered lightly as he noticed it was marked 'careful Potter, these are _breakable._ I assume you understand that word. -Snape'. He opened the box first after releasing the delivery owl. It flew away and Harry read over the labels on the different vials of potion. He grabbed on that said 'moderate pain reliever' and downed it in one gulp, letting the goopy green-blue concoction do it's work before sighing in relief.

"Thank you Snape," Harry breathed then looked to Hedwig and stroked her feathers as he took the diary and note from her. She soared to her cage and lapped up water as he read over Tom's explanation of the diaries:

_I tire of waiting hours for your replies. This is a diary that has a brother. I have it and I want to talk to you immediately of what happened last night. I saw everything through your mind. Please. Write me as soon as you get this. TMR_

Harry breathed deeply, trying to suppress the self disgust and despair that he felt at knowing Voldemort had seen what had happened the night before.

He unwrapped the diary and smiled "Well it's definitely a Slytherin book. I hate he actually _saw_ that. Ugh!" With that he opened the book and found it filled with clean pages. He went to the first page and grabbed a quill and wrote:

_Tom, I'm ok…the potions helped. Please just…forget what you saw. OK? Out of sight out of mind, get it?_

Harry knew as soon as he wrote it that it wouldn't work. Tom would either use it against him or be livid.

The diary started vibrating and glowing silver and a reply came on the page in Tom's neat hand.

**I might've been reborn last year but I'm not a dense man Harry. Your uncle is a _sick_ man. To rape his nephew, ughh, he should die. You are in denial.**

_Says the murdering maniac?_

**I might murder my enemies but that is what happens in a war. He just strolled into your room beat you and then proceeded to violate you! When did this start?!**

Harry's scar flared with pain as Voldemort's anger rose.

_Calm the hell down you're making the link like frizz with anger and it fucking hurts! _

**I apologize but don't change the subject.**

_I was eleven. It was when I came back home from my first trip to Diagon Alley. Now can we drop this? GOD!_

**NO!**

_CALM DOWN!_

**I will not! Who knows of this?! It is NOT ok! This is child abuse in the sickest degree!**

_Really, Lord Of the Obvious??? I wasn't aware!_

**Harry, this is serious.**

Harry sighed deeply, angry and disgusted and terrified and sad tears welled up in his eyes and fell down his cheeks like rain on a car window.

_I know ok. But talking about it doesn't make it feel any better. And as for who knows…Dumbledore and Ron, though Ron doesn't believe me. Charlie and Bill Weasley know as do Fred and George. They've tried to stop it but Dumbledick always stops them._

**You cannot stay there. **

_Well where the hell am I to go? Huh? Dumbledick will put me right back here! I tried to run away in third year. It didn't work, he sent the bloody hounds after me! I'm his chained tool and if I try and leave I get yanked back like a stupid mutt!_

**Come to my manor. And I'm not saying you have to leave the light or whatever goes through your head. You can't stay there!**

_I'll be killed. On fucking site! I might be young and brass but I'm not as big a moron as everyone seems to think. Give me some credit here!_

**So you'll just stay there and be assaulted all summer? Come to your senses, why would I have Severus send those potions if I wanted you dead?! I told you, I don't want to kill you and you obviously don't even want to fight. Leave the light and come here, at least for the summer.**

_I…I'm being watched here._

**Diversions were made for a reason and not just for shits and giggles.**

_Work one out or wait till Professor Snape is on my watch duty and I'll go with you. I don't fucking care anymore. I'd almost rather you kill me than stay here. You win I'll go with you; happy?_

Harry was tired, he still hurt even with the potion, and he knew that somehow – his uncle would find a way to kill him. He just wanted to stop fighting, he didn't want to be a weapon. He didn't bloody care anymore, friends that didn't give a shit and were only his friends because of his fame, a mentor that would leave him for dead once he won the war for him. Harry had no future with the light and he knew it.

**I will speak with Severus. Whenever his next watch it I will come and get you.**

_…Fine._

**Give it a chance. I don't want you dead and I refuse to sit here and watch you being raped. Even I find it appalling. **

_Wow, you find something appalling…but I get it ok. Let me sleep 'm tired._

**I will write you when I find out the date.**

Harry didn't answer that. He just groaned, "My arch enemy is coming to my rescue. My life is so fucked ten ways to Sunday!" Harry reached under his bed and found the loose floorboard, from it her pulled a switchblade he had transfigured at school. "I hate you Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley. And all the other fuckers." For each name he listed his made a medium deep three-four inch cut on his left inner forearm. He then let tears fall, "I'm sorry Remi, sorry Siri, sorry Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and Cedric…" For those names he made inch long but definitely deeper cuts on his right forearm.

Harry fell asleep as he watched his arms color with crimson red blood and then woke a few minuets later to a vibrating diary in his lap. With a groan he read over the message Tom had sent:

**Two days from now at 10pm, and don't cut yourself again.**

_Last time I checked I had the freedom to do whatever the fuck I wanted to with my own body. And I'll be packed and ready._

**Use a wandless shrinking spell and the ministry will think it was an accident. And cutting yourself isn't healthy.**

_Says the man who slit his bloody SOUL into seven pieces, hypocrite!_

**Shut up. **

_I'm not _talking.

Harry snickered as he felt a mental groan ring from Voldemort's side of the bond.

**Just be ready and make sure you don't kill yourself.**

_I won't…and I'll be ready. _

-x- **IMPORTANT BELOW! -x-**

This chapter is extra for all of the nice nice people who reviewed. The more reviews I get the longer I _(try to)_ make the chapters!!! ;D

I have decided that from this POINT ON I will NOT update unless a min of TEN people review per chapter. Why? Because I refuse to continue a story if no one wants to read it. It's pointless even if I _love_ this story dearly!!! That's my rule and it'll stick until I see that people actually enjooy this story some...I VERY VERY VERY thankful for the reviews I have gotten and I hope EVERYONE enjoys this chapter. I know I had fun writing it.

Bwee bwee from Ley


	6. Lord Tevin

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

-x-

The next two days passed on like an eternity for Harry. His Uncle had come home from his trip to Ireland angry and found every way possible to make his life horrible. By the time night and then ten o'clock rolled around Harry was struggling to move. Vernon had decided to whip him again, but with a thick dog whip. Harry had managed to hide the latest assault of other sorts from Voldemort but he knew the man would somehow find out. His aunt had taken it upon herself to smack his in the face with a small skillet that morning so he knew well his face must look horrible, he could feel the swelling and was thankful that nothing broke or fell out. Small blessings were started to come far and few in-between!

Harry had managed to complete the wandless shrinking and he had merely gotten a notice from the ministry telling him to be careful. He laughed at the letter and flipped it off then stuffed it into Hedwig's bird cage just for fun.

So he snuck from his bedroom window using the luckily placed tree and hurried to the front lawn and then onto Privet Dr.

There he saw his potions professor, Severus Snape. Severus's strict face contorted into worry for a moment before he covered it with apathy. But Harry had seen it; he didn't want the man to feel _bad_ for him because of his face, or anything else.

"He will be here soon, and…I'll give you some potions when we get back," Severus said quietly. Harry nodded.

"Thank 'ou sir," Harry returned he had to talk slowly to attempt to keep slurring out of his voice because of the swelling, "but I don't wan 'ou to feel bad for me, or whatever. I've dealt with tis fora _long_ time." Harry grimaced, he sounded drunk.

"And I as your teacher should've seen it sooner Harry. I saw a Potter and not you. That was my bad; moreover, I'd like it if you'd allow me to make up for that stubborn blunder," Severus returned seriously. He hated it when his students were harmed, by family especially. And he loathed himself at the moment for not seeing Lily's son's pain.

"Thank you," Harry mumbled. There was a fierce snap and then stepped out Voldemort, nose and all. Harry smirked to the best of his ability when he saw Voldemort's reformed face, the face of a twenty-five year old Thomas Riddle.

"Harry, come here," Voldemort's tone was sharper than he meant it to be, but the visible abuse to Harry's face made him angry.

Harry stood up and waited to hear a lecture about something and in the back of his mind felt that he might die here. But he was merely taken hold of on the shoulders by to strong hands.

"You are to alert them to nothing Severus," Voldemort said pointedly.

"Of course, my Lord, I saw nothing. Harry Potter was inside his house last I saw him," Severus said bluntly as if he was annoyed with his Potter watch as always. Harry bit back a chuckle.

"Can we…" Harry started but cut himself off.

"Yes."

With that the BWL and the Dark Lord disappeared from sight with a pointed _snap!_

-x-

"Are you alright?" Voldemort asked as Harry bent over and panted from the squeezing experience. "I assure it gets better as you get older and more accustomed to it."

"Fine, -pant- 'at was my first apparation," Harry said as he stood as straight as his back seared. Voldemort pulled his wand and Harry actually started to smirk in disbelief then he heard a healing spell and his back tingled with such magnitude his knees buckled. He then felt himself floating until he hit the cushiony softness of a bed. "What're you…?"

"You're hurt," Voldemort stated with a face like stone. Harry lay back and ignored any angered comments that were made as the Dark Lord healed him. When it was over everything felt levels better except his mind which was stressed to the maximum.

"Take this," Voldemort suggested waggling a bottle in front of Harry's face. The teen took it and downed it without worry. "Seem overly sure of yourself?"

"If you'd wanted me dead I'm pretty sure I'd be dead by this point. Plus anywhere is better than that hell hole, even actual _hell_. I'd rather die at your hands than be there and finally get whipped to death," Harry stated boredly as his mind suddenly felt better, that and he actually sounded _sober_ again. He realized that his scar wasn't hurting at being this close to Voldemort. "My scar?"

"One of the healing spells I used negated that inconvenience. I do not want you addicted to headache cures because you live under the same roof as I. I mean, I could be seen as a dealer and I'd never blemish my stunning reputation!" Voldemort returned as he sat in the winged arm chair at the bedside, a sly smirk on his face.

"Of _course_ not," Harry snorted quietly. "Where are we exactly?" Harry asked as he pulled out his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He had sent her hunting and told her to go to Tom when she was done. Voldemort gave a flick of his fingers and the trunk was re-sized and unpacking itself in an armoire and the cage hung itself on a rung next to the half-open three south facing windows. Harry caught a fresh mountain smell from the windows as a light breeze tickled the silver hangings. The room was relatively neutral. You could tell its Slytherin origins from the window hangings and fabrics almost all being in dark shimmery silver. But the ceiling was an enchanted moving mural of the night sky. Harry saw various constellations and smiled. He was in a four poster double sized bed with black and navy bedding. There was the armoire on the left wall, a large desk on the opposite wall from the bed which was the west wall. The south wall held three bookcases two filled with books one left empty; probably for his own meager collection. There was a twin of the armchair Voldemort was in. Different magical orb lights hung around the room.

"In your room at Rothach Hall, well the _new_ Riddle Manor. The old was in a muggle village and too small for my purposes. Lucius aided my buying in this place," Voldemort said. "Every one of my closest Death eaters has a place here. Now you do as well. I have the room just across the hall so you shall not need fear any attack in your sleep. Although, they all have direct orders to not harm you on fear of my anger and then punishment. I would _hope_ they aren't _that_ stupid though."

"The Ministry let you buy this did they?" Harry asked, wondering how Voldemort had hoodwinked the Magical housing department. Voldemort chuckled.

"I obviously look nothing as I did in the Ministry. That was guise that I put on for the purpose. Shortly after my resurrection Severus and Rabastan created a potion to fix my appearance."

"So you have a fake ID?" Harry snickered.

"In teen terms I 'spose, yes I do," Voldemort said teasingly. Harry rolled his eyes in good fun. "My current guise is Lord Tevin MacAulay Rothach. I rather enjoy it."

"Your name means Beautiful at birth Son of the Phantom and member of the Munro clan," Harry said with a faint laugh, "A little vain?"

"Hardly, you've yet to see my baby photos," Voldemort countered.

"Well if it floats your boat, Lord Tevin," Harry answered with a smirk. "Do I get a fake name now? Or am I to be trapped here for the rest of forever?" Harry was only half serious but he was a lion cub in the anaconda's den, he had to play it close to the vest until he knew he wouldn't die.

"You by no means are my prisoner, or my enemy. If you renounce Dumbledore-"

"Done!"

"Can you not interrupt me?" Voldemort snapped. Harry quieted but he was still thinking this was better than being cooped up at HQ or at his own personal hell. "If you renounce the old codger, you don't have to join my side. Just be neutral, and you can stay here for the vacations and go to school and all of your other fancies. Just keep yourself under control and don't let Dumbledore manipulate you."

"I have an idea that plays on yours?" Harry asked if he could say. Voldemort nodded. "I disappear. My appearance changes and I leave Harry James Potter behind once and forever. You said Mr. Malfoy could make up fake identities. Well make me one. I'll join your side…if I don't have to kill my _real_ friends. I don't want this anymore. I'm dead tired of it and I cannot stand it anymore. Harry Potter disappeared off the face of the planet. Or he ran away and renounced magic. Either I don't care."

"How long have you been planning this?" Voldemort asked a pensive and slightly worried look on his face. Harry looked away.

"Since I was eleven," Harry started. "Every year I've been transferring money from my family's vault to one I opened. It has no name but I'm the only one who can get into it. Well that and the goblins. My family vault has about 10,000 galleons 540 sickles and 3 knuts. My new vault had about 75,000 galleons 290 sickles and about 7 knuts. It's no fortune, not _close _to the Malfoys or anything I mean, but if I ever _did_ run I'd be able to live pretty well off for my lifespan as a muggle. Shit I'd never have to work a day…"

Voldemort actually gave a small applause, "For an eleven year old to start that, I think you are very wise not to trust your family vault. 'Bravo' –Harry snorted as the great Dark Lord used air quotes- and I agree with your idea. Harry Potter ran away and you can have any guise you wish. I shall get Lucius on it at once."

"Thank you," Harry said. He grinned, "I know what I want my name to be."

"Oh?"

"Hanraoi Javan," Harry returned, "home-ruler angel of Greece."

"Now who is vain," Voldemort chuckled, "and you're surname? _Potter_ is common but I think you should change it." Harry shrugged. "You could take my last name?" Voldemort knew well it was a long-shot but he wanted to see.

"Fine by me. I honestly don't care anymore about my name. Thank you for offering," Harry said, and then he yawned unintentionally. "Sorry."

"Go to sleep, it's close to midnight child," Voldemort stated, "don't be afraid of Severus, he'll wake you up tomorrow. Since you somewhat tolerate each other more than my other Death Eaters, he and Draco will check up on you until you feel up to leaving the room. That door next to armoire is to your baths. Goodnight." The Dark Lord said as he walked out of the room.

"G'night, and thank you adult," Harry said sleepily and he kicked off his trainers and slipped under the Egyptian cotton covers and fell straight to sleep.

-x- **MORE IMPORTANT STUFFS! -x-**

Ok, so I am BANISHING my previous stipulation. I will update when I have the next chapter out from now on! Promise! No letters or diaries in this chapter but there will be just normla chapters such as this.

Bwee Bwee


	7. Of bloodied noses and unwanted letters

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

-x-

-Harry POV-

"Harry wake up," came a voice, rousing me with a sharp jerk. I felt my elbow smash into something and a loud 'OW!' rang out against the stone walls.

"What was that for?!" came the angered and silky voice of …a Malfoy? Draco! I groped for my glasses and they were put into my hands. I looked up and found Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy standing at my bedside…in Voldemort's Hall. Wow. It wasn't a dream. It was then I saw Draco's nose was bleeding. Oh _shit._ He is gonna be pissssssed!

"Sorry!" I said quickly. Severus sighed deeply at our antics and fixed Draco's nose with a flick of his wand.

"Thank you Uncle Sev," Draco grumbled, "_Thank_ _you_ for the present, I'll send a house elf to wake you next time if this is how Gryffindors take to being awakened! Fucking…" Draco went off into one of his little rants. I cut him off.

"Har har, very funny Draco," I returned amicably with a grin on my face. Few people knew this but outside of quidditch Draco and I were rather amicable. After first year in the forest when he apologized for leaving me behind we started a shaky friendship that grew stronger by the month. Draco is the only other person other than the some of the Weasleys that knows I was abused. But I made him swear on his magic he wouldn't tell a soul unless I told him he could. Though everyone at this manor would know by now…so he and I kinda both saw that agreement null and void here.

"Harry, do you hurt anywhere else?" Severus asked me. I blinked as I realized two things; one He used my given name again so miracles apparently DO happen. Two; I kept thinking of him as Severus and not 'the greasy git' or 'batman' or 'Snape' or even 'Professor'. Wow. I'm insane…so this is what it's like, huh? Different than expected.

"No sir," I said, careful not to address him aloud as personal as I seemed to be addressing him mentally.

"Get dressed then! Our Lord said you and I could go play quidditch in the back courtyard if you felt up to it!" Draco said excitedly. Quidditch buff. I laughed.

"Draco, stop that. Our Lord said _if_ and he didn't say you could drag him out of his bed," Snape, I mentally reminded himself that he was my professor, stated sharply to his godson.

"I want to, come on and let me get dressed Drake and we can go play. Got a snitch or do we need to bewitch a golf ball again?" I chuckled as Draco flushed from the embarrassing time before. Once we hadn't been able to find a snitch at school and Draco had thrown a near tantrum before I fished a golf ball from Seamus's trunk and we played with it. Don't ask me what Seamus has golf balls in his trunk, I do not know nor do I _want_ to.

"He's in a meeting with the others now. He wants a word with you after it," Snape told me before leaving.

"What time it is?" I asked as I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Draco sat in one of the armchairs and yelled out:

"Round 8:30 in the morning! We let you sleep in since you didn't konk out till midnight!"

Jeez Draco if anyone from school other than Blaise Zabini or Theo Nott saw you like this they'd think you'd been hit with a _confundus _or something. Not adding in the fact Goyle and Crabbe wouldn't notice the difference. I nearly face palmed at the mere thought.

I looked around my bathroom and gaped for a moment. It was bloody huge! A sunken in tub, a shower, and then a four foot tall dividing wall between the bath and shower and the toilet and double sink; hell there was even a little gate thing. Rich people confuse me.

The whole thing looked to be carved of black and white granite, and hell it probably was. I quickly did the morning routine and then went to my armoire. I noticed my muggle clothes were either the ones I had bought myself or they were gone. I laughed quietly and pulled on black slacks then gray robes and my trainers.

Draco was clucking his tongue impatiently as I pulled my firebolt from my trunk.

"Finally ready?" he asked as he summoned his nimbus 2001. I would've thought his father would've bought him a new one.

"Yup," I said then gestured to his broom, "Did you piss them off?"

"I happen to _like_ my broom. I might be a spoiled brat but this was my first broom I used at Hogwarts. I enjoy the sentimental value," Draco sneered. I chuckled. I looked around and noticed that I was on the top floor of a three story manor. It was nice, ritzy, and exactly what I would think Tom…err Tevin…oh whatever…Voldemort would have.

Draco led my down two sets of stairs and out a back patio door into a large and spacious courtyard. It was a bit brisk even for England. We must be up in altitude. There were pear trees lining the walls of the courtyard and rose bushes around the cobblestone patio. It was nice. A faux water fall trickled off to the right with a small magical pond under it. I saw a few Zen colored koi fish jump.

Draco pulled a snitch from his pocket and we jumped into the air after giving it a five second head start.

After about an hour of us racing around the score was Draco 4 and me 5. I won! "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"…oh crapscones, that was outloud wasn't it. Draco raised one of his perfect eyebrows at me but said nothing.

We landed panting side by side and laughed at our own stubbornness. We were probably pushing our brooms way to hard. Somehow we made it to the patio table and the chairs that sat around it.

"Lanky!" Draco called out. An elf in a tea towel with an odd crest on it, I assumed it was Voldemort's, and abnormally long limbs appeared with a tea tray and different sweets. She curtsied and popped away.

"Bon appetite," he said.

"Yeah, cheers and the whole lot," I replied. He dug straight into a blueberry turn over and I picked mildly at a cinnamon roll. I was eating but I couldn't over do it or I'd be sick. Thank god for tea!

"Are you ok? At school you hammer down the food like it would disappear," Draco asked, a hint of concern laced his tone. "Did_ they_ starve you again?" His disgust at the word 'they' was palpable.

I shrugged, "No more than usual. I just can't eat too much to fast."

"It's fine. You want some soup or something?" Draco asked helpfully. I nodded thankfully. And soon I found myself slowly sipping down cream of spinach soup.

"Har," Draco gained my attention just as Voldemort walked up to us. He was dressed to the nines…hmm when did I notice or care about that sort of thing? Maybe I _am_ insane?

"Come with me, Lucius is going to make your new profile and identity," Voldemort said demurely. I stood up and nodded to Draco who was bowing his head in a submissive gesture to his Lord. I knew Draco was closer to the Dark Lord because of his father's friendship with Voldemort but Draco knew well enough to not push his luck; hell and heaven knows he did it enough at school!

"Can Drake come?" I asked. Voldemort nodded and Draco rose to follow us.

Once again I found myself being led through the huge Hall. We got to a second story door and it opened with a single knock from Voldemort. Inside Lucius Malfoy sat writing at a large and ornate desk.

"Father," Draco smiled. Lucius stood up and gave a quick hug to his son. I wonder when the last time they were alone without Narcissa was.

"If you would come over here," Lucius said to me. I nodded and sat in the predisposed chair. Voldemort sat beside me and Draco stood behind his father; Draco looked the picture perfect image of the heir he was meant to be, hell they all looked perfect.

"Harry there is a problem with your plan," Voldemort told me. I sighed.

"It's my magical signature, right? It's to closely connected with yours for it to fool the Professors," I asked. They stared at me. "What? I'm not as dumb as I pretend to be!"

"Alright then, seeing how you understand the situation you'll understand why we can't make a guise for you at school. Unless you wanted to wear a disrupter pendant or ring but that could have adverse effects on your magic. Can you use wandless magic?" Lucius asked. I nodded. I and Draco and a few other Slyhterins I could trust had stared learning it this past year when I was also teaching the DA. I had had a busy year. Hah, to say the least! They actually aren't that bad…well Blaise and Theo…I don't know about the others. The four of us weren't _that_ good yet but I could perform enough to help with a disputer ring…but I read those things make your core unstable and it causes you to ache…boo!

"Couldn't you just play the 'I'm a different person because I grew up' card? I mean people change all the time," Draco suggested, he gave me a pointed look that reminded why we were friends; people change.

"That could work. It would be the safest for your magical core and the easiest to pass off. You just lost a very important family member. You have every right to change in personality," Voldemort said pensively. That look on his face was hot…What the fucking hell?! Where did _that_ come from????

I face palmed and they all stared at me again. I just rolled my eyes.

"Can I at _least_ make some changes to my appearance? I've never had the chance before," I asked seriously. I hate how I look. Soooooooo much. Voldemort eyed me; I think he heard what I thought. Freaky.

"Sure," the three answered at the same time. I snickered.

"You can have a guise for when you're not at school. No one has to know it's you," Lucius stated regally.

So after that I was allowed to make changes to my appearance. I also found out that this manor had wards on it that allowed underage magic. I grew my hair out longer, my bangs as well so my scar was covered. I put vivid green streaks in my hair, hid the scars with glamours and sat extremely still for about twenty minutes while Voldemort fixed my eyesight. No more fucking glasses! Yayayay! Party in my head! Oh crap-crackers…he heard me again. That's weird…shields…oh yeah! I needed to remember that.

Then we all sat down and made my fake identity. I was now 18, same as Drake's fake ID, my name was Hanraoi Javan Rothach, Har for short. I was born in Wales and I was an orphan. My new birthday is the tenth of November. I'm legally an adult and can drive muggle cars.

Life is so weird sometimes.

-x-

Two days later I was soundly asleep in my room when Hedwig scratched and nipped at me until I woke. Another owl, Pig, was sitting on the window sill. I groaned and considered ignoring him until I realized the noise he was making.

"Stupid fucking owl," I groaned flicking my hand at the window and letting it open. Pig flew in and straight into my head. I grabbed at the letter and he finally gave it up after a few minuets of my cursing and his twitting.

No need to mention I stunned him. It'll were off in a few moments. It's just an annoying owl from a MORE annoying person…it wasn't as though I hurt Pig…badly.

I unrolled the letter and found many peoples' handwritings in a letter from earlier today;

_9:00am, June 11th, 1996 _

_Harry!_

_Where in bloody hell are you?! Everyone's going mental looking for you!!! Send Pig back with your answer straight away before mum and dad blow a clot!_

_Ron_

_Harry,_

_We are all worried for you. Where in heaven's name are you? Running off without any word to anyone was a fool thing to do! And with You-know-who out looking for your blood!!! Please write us back._

_Afraid for you,_

_Hermione'_

_Cub,_

_I know you're grieving but running away isn't safe. I most likely will not be here when you get back. But I'll always make myself available for an owl from Hedwig. You can _always_ talk to me._

_Hoping for your safety and happiness,_

_Remus_

_Harry,_

_We're all so worried! You must come to the Burrow this instant! You are not safe when you are away from the Order's protection! Please, we're all so scared! I'm all a tizzy! Are you eating right? Young man, you get yourself back here! Write back, soon. _

_With love,_

_Molly Weasley_

_Harry,_

_Running away again. Tut Tut. My dear boy I'd have thought you'd learn the first time. It's not _safe_. You must return to your relatives. And return as soon as you can. Many of the order are out looking for you. Return now so this worrying can be put to rest. Voldemort's spies are everywhere. Go back to your relatives. Stop rebelling, it isn't safe for you and it causes us unnecessary grief. _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

And that was the end of them. I growled and gently opened up my end of the link. Letting my emotions of anger and annoyance and slight paranoia out and I grabbed the diary.

_We've got a problem._

It took only a moment before he was knocking on my door. Well more like he was BANGING on it. I scrambled into my black silk dressing robeand opened the door.

"What is wrong? It's the middle of the night. Did someone try to force their way in here?" Tom asked. I had started calling him Tom…force of habit.

"In a way, yes," I pointed to the tiny gray owl that was coming around on my pillow and handed the collective letter to Tom. He read it over and his anger spiked. I grimaced and massaged my scar, but I didn't tell him it hurt. He had every right to be angry or annoyed.

He saw my discomfort though and tried to calm himself.

"This is problematic," Tom stated, he sighed. "They can't trace the owl, the wards extend to far for them to find this house and this creature cannot break them. Dumbledore can go to hell if he thinks I'd hurt you or let you go back to that insufferable muggle…horrid excuse for a family. They are laying it on thick though, the bumbling nutters."

I fought back a smile. "Thank you," I said quietly.

"Write them back, simply tell them you are taking time off in a muggle location and you've not used any magic to alert anyone of your whereabouts," Tom suggested. I groaned.

"I hate them, well not Remi…and Mrs. Weasley is ok, but the others," I groaned, but I did as I was told anyways and sat at my desk and wrote the following:

_11:45pm__, June 11th, 1996 _

_Everyone,_

_Do you have ANY idea what time it is? Jeez. Let me sleep._

_So I took a vacation. It is SUMMER VACATION. I was not under the impression I was trapped in Surrey. Excuse me for having a social life that does not revolve around you all. I'm off with some MUGGLE friends of mine and I'd rather not have to explain owl post to them. _

_I am safe. I can take care of myself. I am not a little child no matter how much you might seem to think I am._

_-Harry James Potter _

"That's all they're getting," I said stubbornly while folding up the letter. Tom chuckled and nodded. I gave the tri-folded letter to Pig and I basically tossed him out the window.

What?! He's a bloody bird! He's got wings hasn't he?!

"Try and get some sleep," Tom said. "If they write back then I'll deal with it."

"Is Sever-err I mean Professor Snape catching grief from them?" I asked, suddenly afraid I'd compromised him with my escape from Surrey. Tom snickered slightly at my slip up with Severus's name.

"_Severus_ is fine. He relayed to the order that he was called away urgently by me and that he never saw you leave. He's not left this Hall for the same reason," Tom said, soothing my rapidly growing fear. I nodded.

"Good night," I mumbled. He smiled in return and left, locking my door behind himself.

-x-

Well that's another HUGE chapter. 2825!!! I hope you all like it because I feel aweful and I am taking a break on writing for a day or so...but I'm on Chirstmas break and I'll be updating early in the week! Promise.

Reviews make me feel better!

Bwee Bwee


	8. It's my life dammit!

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

-x-(**Still Harry's POV** for now, next chapter will be Voldemort's POV)

When I woke up I noticed the normal morning noises of the manor were quieter. Then I realized…it was bloody three in the morning. UGH!

The diary vibrated and glowed and I opened it to see his elegant handwriting.

**Cannot sleep either?**

_Your first clue? You as well then?_

**Unfortunately. Any response from the Order of the Morons?**

I snickered.

_Not yet. Well Hedwig hasn't tried to peck my shoulder open because Pig is annoying her so…_

**Pig?**

_Ginny Weasley named the owl that. Well she named it something weird and Ron named it Pig for short. Stupid I know._

**That is an understatement.**

_Yeah…_

I looked up as Hedwig hooted in a peeved way and I saw Pig pecking at the window. I hastily jotted down in the diary:

_The flood gates have opened._

I waited to open the letter until Tom had come to my room, then I sat at my new desk and he read over my shoulder;

_7:00pm July 12th 1996_

_MATE! _

_Seriously, what is with the attitude! Come on you rebel, we were worried to hell over you!_

_Ron_

_Harry James Potter!_

_I am outraged that you think so little of us! Why wouldn't you tell us you were leaving! You are so inconsiderate sometimes! And running off with a bunch of normal muggles to God-only-knows-where was a very foolish thing to do! We know what's safe for you, and if not us then definitely Headmaster Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley nearly fainted when she heard you weren't even in the Wizarding world!_

_Worried,_

_Hermione_

_Cub,_

_I know you wanted to be away from this all, I support you in that. I hope dearly you are safe and I pray to the Moon you will not run into any trouble beyond normal teenage mischief. (Hehe, get some action for me!) I understand you were annoyed to be woken so late. And I hope this owl did not reach you at an ungodly hour. I reiterate that if you even want to talk to me, and I mean ME not everyone else reading over my shoulder, I would gladly write back to you. I worry for you because I know you are feeling the sorrow of Padfoot's death the same as I am. _

_Lots of love, _

_Moony_

_Harry Potter you will return to the magical world this instant! _

_Forgive me Harry, I don't mean that. You've worried me sick. Dear, I understand you wanted to get away for a while…but you could've asked Remus to take you at the least! Then I'd have known you were safe! Eat well and do not get in over your head, the summer only lasts so long so remember to finish your homework and shopping. Will you be back for your birthday? I would like to know so I can plan a party or not. I pray you're safe dear, you are headstrong. Though that is good in a boy you're age, I 'spose. _

_With love and hugs,_

_Molly Weasley_

_Mr. Potter,_

_You will return to your relatives' home by the end of tomorrow. You are obviously somewhere either very odd or with wards around it. The outside world is not safe for you. You will listen to reason. You are the savior of the world Harry. You need to be safe and alive. Not dead some odd place. Go home, my _dear _boy, or bad things are sure to happen to you._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"The fools are more pain than what they are worth. The bumbling morons; kill them I say. How do you put _up with this?_" Tom grumbled, he had finished reading before me but had stayed silent while I finished; a glare was fixed on the letter from both of us.

"Years of practice," I groaned. "Do I have to write back? I mean Mrs. Weasley is just being a tittering mother and Remi is ok but…" I looked at him with tired eyes.

"It would be best if you wrote them one last time. I know you'd rather not but if you don't the old fool will do something troublesome, _again,_" Tom replied somehow his hands had made their way to my shoulders. I didn't do anything. I didn't want to make him angry or anything. It might've just been a knee-jerk reaction. Something he's used to doing reading over people's shoulders…yeah. That's it. Nothing weird.

I pulled a piece of parchment and scribbled out four letters.

_3:15am, July 12th 1996_

_Ron,_

_Calm the hell down. I have a life that isn't Hogwarts. What are you angry because I have friends other than you and Hermione? It's not unheard of you know. And it's bloody _fucking_ 3am! Jeez. Cut it out, you sound like a jealous husband or something. I am free to see whoever I want WITHOUT consulting you and Hermione first. As I remember our third year well enough, I fared just fine then, I think I can last for a month and a half._

_Hermione,_

_I am not your child or your little brother. I have a mind of my own and I can act ON MY OWN without help from you. I made it through the first eleven years of my life ok enough withOUT your help or Dumbledore's. Hermione just because you are book smart does not mean you are street smart. Get you head out of your ass and look around you once in a while. I have other friends other than you and Ron. I can take care of myself well enough. And if I remember correctly YOU run off with _normal_ muggles every vacation when you go home to your parents. Do you think they could defend you if you were attacked? Hm? Answer that then try and patronize me about going on vacation. By the way how's the weather in _Paris?_ You still have pen pals there from _your_ vacation there, right?_

_Signed,_

_Harry James Potter_

_3:15am, July 12th 1996_

_Remi,_

_Thanks…I'd like to talk too just you…something has come up and I need a close ear. But I don't want everyone in the fucking Order to hear my personal life probs, you know? Plus it's like the crack of dawn, sun's not even up yet. Talk to me when I'm _awake_ ok?_

_With love,_

_Harry_

_3:15am, July 12th 1996_

_Mrs. Weasley,_

_I'm sorry I worried you. But I'm sweet as a nut. Other than a squabble with a knuckle headed friend, haha, you know us guys. We're all idiots especially when together. But don't worry. We're ok._

_Harry_

_Professor I will say this once and for all._

_BUT OUT!_

_It's my life NOT YOURS. I can do whatever the HELL I want during the summer and you, as a professor, have no right to delve into my personal life. You should be reported for all of the personal lives you meddle in; I read the Hogwarts code of conduct for teachers. It's not allowed for teachers OR Headmasters to dapple in the private lives of their students if the children tell them not to. Leave me alone professor, I'm not your warrior right now, I'm a kid, seeing how I'm only _15_. It is my VACATION and I plan to enjoy it._

_Harry James Potter _

I sent the ones to Dumbledore and Hermione and Ron back with Pig, sent the one to Mrs. Weasley on with Hedwig and used one of Tom's eagle owls to send my letter to Remi.

I noticed how tired I was and my eyes slid shut. I heard Tom talking to me…but the words sounded slurry and I didn't notice I was falling asleep until I it was too late.

-x-

-Tom POV-

Harry began to fall forward and I caught him before he hit the desk. It was so early in the morning already. I levitated him to bed and sat down. My mind was spinning with Dumble-duche and how I should stop using teen words…and mental rants. Those don't work for me. I get weird. I sat at the window for a while and watched as the owls flew from the grounds and then the surrounding woods until I felt the slight pull at my magic as they flew from the wards.

This home was the safest place for anyone in the war. No one I didn't want here could enter, if I died then Severus and Lucius took over leadership of the wards. Something worried me though. Harry's magical core was closely linked with mine do to my soul piece being in his; surprisingly he had taken that rather well when I told him too. I thought he would've flown off the handle but surprise surprise; the fifteen year old actually took it in stride. And the link is not so much that we would die if one of us did, but if anything happens to him or to me, one of us could suffer for the other.

I'm worried for him to be back under Dumbledore's thumb. That meddling fool will surely do something that would harm Harry. And if he continues this war both of us will ultimately pay a harsh price for his madness.

This must be brought to an end. Dumbledore must learn he has no power over Harry, no power over me, or Severus, or anyone else. This must come to an end. For the sanity of everyone involved.

-x-

-x- AUTHORESS NOTE -x-

I'm sorry I'm late. I meant to update over the Christmas weekend...but a very close family friend died on Chirstmas morn. I know, Happy Chirstmas right? -Scoff- Well, I was busy with helping out the family (we're very close, like the kids are like cousins and the wife is like an aunt) and the funeral yesterday I wasn't able to get any free time to write much more. So this is what I've got for you all. I sincerly hope all of your holidays (whatever religiono you are then I hope it was pleasent for you) were **at least** better than mine, because it sucked bullocks.

Happy New Year to everyone!

Bwee Bwee


	9. A day in the life of Tom

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

-x-(Tom's POV)

I woke to a prodding feeling on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and glared at the slight assault to find myself with a face full of confused teenager.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room still?" Harry whispered. He pulled his finger back and the jabbed my shoulder again. I grabbed his hand before it could hit me. He looked at me closely and tried to poke me again.

"I am awake. Why are you poking me?" I asked sitting up. I looked around and realized I actually was in his room in an armchair next to his bedside. The same arm chair I had sat in his first night at my manor. Oh.

"Why are you in my room still?" He asked again. I noticed he was already dressed. I stood up gingerly and glared at the chair for giving me cricks in my neck.

"I fell asleep. I apologize," I snapped. I was not keen to waking up with someone poking me. "And don't poke me again." He gave me 'what of it' look and retreated into his baths. I sighed and left his room.

Teenagers! I swear I've no idea how I made it past those years at Hogwarts without killing myself and my housemates.

I transfigured my clothes and headed for the meeting room. Draco had orders to keep Harry upstairs today and I have a Death Eater meeting to get on with. A member of the Order of Dumbledore's buffoons was captured and I promised Severus and Bella they could have turns today. I chuckled lightly, I might be nice to those I like but I have no love lost of worthless lackeys of Dumbledick.

I pulled my hood up so my face would be completely in shadow and added a sticking charm so it couldn't just fall off. Even if the scum would die; there was no need to let my lesser Death Eater see my true face. I lived a double life now and I need to keep it secret to all but my inner circle and trusted others.

As I entered the meeting hall all of my legions of Death Eaters here for the meeting bowed. I caught eyes with Draco and he bowed to me and I waved him from the room. He had his job to do. I am Thankful he and Harry had become such good friends now. They had been amiable at school when they didn't need to keep face but having the two of them together is good for both teens.

Lucius and Bella eased forward as I sat in my high throne. It really is a comfortable seat and it's easily taken down and hidden when the meeting hall is not in use.

"My Lord, the prisoner is here, shall I bring her forward?" Bella asked, her mask hid her look of giddy excitement. She loved torturing these mongrels like she had been tortured in Azkaban.

I watched as a black haired witch I recalled as Hestia Jones was dragged forth in magic binding chains. I'd never really cared about this person but apparently Bella had mixed feelings about this particular prisoner.

"You…" Jones mumbled.

"Tell me, what does the Order think has happened to their dead Golden boy?" I asked silkily. Her eyes widened and she fought at her chains.

"YOU BASTARD! What did you do to him?! Where is Potter?!" Jones screeched, her eyes were wild and she looked livid. Obviously she had temper problems. I nodded to Bella.

"_Crucio_!" Bella shouted with a definitive proud edge to her tone. Jones groaned and curled into herself as the curse hit her, as Bella kept it up her loud groans turned into shrill screams. I was glad I had put silencing charms on this room.

I held up a hand and Bella backed down instantly. "I did not _say_ I did anything. You jump to conclusions. I asked what do _they think_ has happened to him?"

"He's corresponded with us. He's with muggle friends in a safe place you'll…never find him! If we can't then you certainly won't!" Jones snarled at me. I nodded to Bella again and the torture curse was flying at her once again. Jones squealed loudly as she contorted. Bella looked alive with the feeling of torturing.

I stopped Bella once again. "Have to found out whereabouts he is?" I drawled.

"Go to hell, I'll never tell you," Jones spat. I twitched at the spittle flying from her fat face. I took out my own wand and cast a spell of my own design upon her, "_Contraho lacertosus incendia."_ She screamed in real agony as her every muscle, even her heart, started burning and constricting on itself. "I DO NOT KNOW! AAAAARRRH! I HAVEN'T BEENA T HEADQUARTERS IN A DAY! EEEEEEEEEERGH!" She screamed. I intensified the burning. She started sobbing, "Th-th-they don't kn-kn-know where he-he-he is!"

"Bella," I sighed. At least Dumblefuck and the Order of Idiots don't know where my manor is…or where Harry is. I watched the flash of emerald green and I watched Jones's eyes dim and die.

-x-

I walked to the dinner hall in my manor. Harry and I would be eating together tonight alone with Lucius and Draco and Severus. Generally Harry ate in the kitchens because I was busy with work and ate in my study.

I arrived last but they were not waiting long I'd assume. We sat and ate and had a pleasant time. Harry and Draco were off in a teenager world while I spoke with Severus and Lucius. "How are the both of you doing?"

"In which terms, my Lord?" Severus asked slyly. Damn snarky…

"I believe you know the terms of which I speak," I drawled. Lucius and Severus exchanged a small flirtacious smile. It was common knowledge that Lucius and Severus are lovers. Narcissa is hardly ever even in England during the school year and they are only married due to the fact it was arranged and a divorce would be overly public and troublesome. Draco is accepting of it and he doesn't care for his mother that much. Since Draco and Lucius started living here she moved to France and does work for me there.

"Yes, we are doing very well, thank you," Lucius smirked.

"Are you alright, you look tired, my Lord," Severus asked me. I rolled my eyes and did not bother to tell them I'd spent the night in an arm chair.

"Harry received another slew of letters from them," I explained.

"My Lord, what will you do when they return to Hogwarts? I can try to keep Dumbledore from breaking into his mind but both he and Draco are vulnerable," Severus asked me seriously.

"Draco _has_ been instructed by his Aunt Bella, but I'm unsure if he can last against Dumbledore," Lucius admitted grudgingly.

"I think we'll need to help them make shield rings, to boost their ability in occulmacy," I suggested. They both nodded agreement.

"Yes, my Lord," The agreed. This matter would need to be taken care of, soon. As dinner came to an end and Severus, Lucius, and Draco went their own way I instructed Lucius to get the materials.

"What stuff are you talking about Tom?" Harry asked me curiously as we walked towards our corridor.

"You two are going to be getting occulmacy rings. They will help you keep up your shields around Dumbledore when you return to school," I explained.

"Oh, thank you," He said quietly. He disappeared into his room and I entered my own. I hoped we would both be able to sleep tonight. And that a night could pass without being interrupted by annoying and troublesome letters.

-x-

Well, that's my proof Tommy isn't softie! He's still a baddie but even baddie's need love...and emotions...and reguardless to popular belief they DO have hearts. :D So...REVIEW, please. Get me through both my migraine and my upcoming exams!!! ;)

Bwee Bwee


	10. Put the lime in the coconut!

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

-x-

-Harry POV-

I was woken by a nightmare this time. I was screaming so loudly that I scared myself. I heard the doors bang open and I felt his arms pulling me against his chest before I opened my eyes and saw him.

/Your awake now, calm yourssself/ Tom hissed to me in parsletongue. I felt a strange comfort in the language that only the two of us could understand. I shivered and wouldn't meet his eyes. How could I've been so stupid? I'd forgotten to put my silencing shields. My breathing was ragged and I was nearly in tears.

/Sssorry, I forgot to put sssilencersss up/ I returned. His arms tightened around me.

/You never have to worry about that. I do not mind you dreaming and I will alwaysss be here when you have a nightmare/ He hissed sternly. /Do not hide the nightmaresss from me/

/Why do your offer that to me?/ I asked, confused and still refusing to look at his face. I noticed the intricate pattern of the buttons on his sleep shirt; little snakes winding together.

/Because no one needsss to sssuffer alone/ Was his answer. I didn't say anything else. I just leaned on him and took in his warmth. The nightmare had shaken me to the core. I hated it and I hated being weak, but somehow I didn't feel weak with him holding me, I just felt safe.

"Are you alright now?" He asked quietly in human tones, we had been sitting together for a few minutes and my breathing had become controlled and my eyes had dried on his shirt.

"Yes, thank you," I mumbled, but I didn't move. I loved sitting in his lap, I loved him holding me, I loved being near him, and I loved…

"Good," He cut off my mental revelations. I blushed as I realized I was snuggling into him, my head was tucked under his chin and my hands were fisted into his shirt; meanwhile, his arms are locked around me, one hand on the back of my head and the other holding my middle close to his broad chest. I looked up at him for the first time since I had woken up screaming and his arms had wrapped around me. His glowing red irises calmed me verses scaring me. I found my body moving without my knowledge; I pushed myself up to him until our mouths were millimeters apart. I looked into his eyes again and I pushed my lips onto his before I lost my nerve.

His embrace on me tightened and his mouth started working on mine instantly, I melted and my mouth opened to his prodding tongue. He plundered my mouth like he was Captain Jack Sparrow in a _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie. Our tongues met and twisted together and I shivered as his hand on my waist slinked down to my butt, I barely twitched at the touch and his hand slipped up my shirt instead and started massaging my lower back. I pressed my body into him but soon I was starting to feel light headed, our kiss was lasting to long for my lungs to handle. I tried to pull away to breathe but he kept kissing, I moaned breathlessly and he understood and let my lips go, my vision actually flickered; the kiss…no make out session…had left me spinning. He kept massaging my back but his hand was running up and down my back now. Thankfully he was still holding the back of my head with his left hand, or I would've been back on his chest.

That kiss was more intense than anything I think I'd ever felt. It was hardly as awkward or as embarrassing as kissing Cho Chang, it wasn't as defiling as being forced to suck off Vernon. It was bliss made into a physical action.

He kissed my lips lightly and pulled me further into and intimate position; I was made to straddle his legs as he leaned against my headboard. I flushed pink as I felt his erection under my arse but he merely started placing languid kisses on my lips and cheeks and eyes. He didn't say anything about the throbbing I felt under me and the half-way hard dick that was now poking at him from my sleep pants. I blushed harder as his hands dripped around my back, I had no idea what to do with my own hands so I laced him around his neck and then carded my fingers in his hair. The soft kisses grew lighter and finally they stopped all together. His eyes were bearing into mine with lust but also concern, I'm sure I looked like a nervous mess.

"Harry, are you alright with this? With me touching you like this?" He asked softly. I nodded carefully, I didn't wanna seem like a slut or something…but God! His hands, his arms, his kisses, his chest…and...God!

"Yeah, I…" I stumbled over the words, I couldn't talk. My throat clenched and I got nervous suddenly. I flushed deeper and hid my face in his neck. He nudged my face back up to his eye level.

"You don't need to worry, I'd never hurt you in any way like that. Please don't hide from me," He whispered. I shivered against him.

"I'm sorry…I don't…express myself well," I muttered, I kept his gaze but it was hard, my stomach was rippling and I felt weightless and like I weighted a ton at the same time.

"You don't need to apologize," Tom said gently. He brought his lips to mine again and the mindfuck started again. This time it was even deeper, his hands unbuttoned my sleep shirt and he started playing with my nipples. I groaned into his mouth as he twisted them and pinched them. I yanked at his hair and he smirked against my mouth. We separated for air again and his mouth attacked to my neck, sucking and biting deeply, I grunted at the feeling and found my hips trusting at him. I stopped the unconscious

movement and he chuckled as my dick hardened completely. I moaned and tried to keep still. He snuck his hand under my waistband. I whimpered and his fingers played around in my pubes. He skated around my cock to squeeze my balls a few times. I whimpered as his fingers left then I jumped as he started wanking me.

"T-Tom!" I moaned against his neck. He snickered and I bit at his neck in retaliation. A groan came from his throat and he started pulling at me harder, I groaned and rubbed my ass on his own erection to try and give him some relief. He bucked into my arse cheeks and I gave a short yelp of his name as he made me jizz my pants. I fell against him, panting and spent. I felt him pull me up onto his stomach so he could reach his own cock. I tentatively grabbed his hand before he could relieve himself and slid down between his legs. I looked at him and met his eyes. "Your turn," I breathed huskily. He watched hungrily as I pulled his pants down.

This was so different than that muggle bastard. I _wanted_ to go down on Tom; I wanted to give him that pleasure, even if my face was Gryffindor red. He was actually wearing underwear. I was commando under my sleep pants…but now standing between me and his cock was a thin layer of black and blue stripped satin boxers. I tugged them down slowly to tease him. He groaned and carded his fingers through my long hair, clearly trying not to push me too far. I breathed across his dick, it was standing at full attention and Merlin knows that thing was huge. I mean…I'm not tiny or anything but Tom was above average in all senses of the phrase. His Johnson was at least 8 inches long and probably 2 1/2 inches wide. I swallowed before I started kissing it gently. He groaned and tried not to buck at me. I put my hand on his thighs to keep him down; I ran my fingers up and around his pubic bone.

"Harry!" He groaned in need. I caught his eyes again and started licking his dick like a lolly. Then I took what I could into my mouth and started licking again. He groaned and pressed my head against him. I tried to repress my gag reflex and let his head hit the back of my throat. He groaned again as I started moving my head up and down, letting my teeth tease his throbbing prick. I moved a hand to massage to sack and I sucked deeply on his dick, with most of it in my mouth he thrust forward and I suppressed the urge to choke and cough. I took my hand from his balls and used both hands to hold his hips down as I sucked harder and harder on his erection and licked the clit. "I'm going to cum…" He moaned a warning but I continued and licked his slit again until he groaned loudly and jazzed in my mouth. I swallowed and kept swallowing until he finished and I pulled off of him. He moaned and kissed my harshly, he flipped us over and pinned me to the bed as he ravished my mouth. I keened at him and submitted to his lips and hands as they worked over every untouched inch of me. Hands glided over my arse and the backs of my thighs and I shivered.

"Tom!" I gasped as his fingers started running across my crack. I pulled back quickly from his fingers as the sparkling sensation hit me and panic settled in. He pulled fingers away after letting them linger for a moment. He pulled me against his chest again and slowly kissed me into a calmer state. I curled in on him, angry at myself for stopping him and pissed at my fear of his fingers; it's not like I was a virgin.

"Shhh, I'm sorry love," He whispered against my cheek. I nodded, accepting his apology.

"No…I am," I grumbled against his face. I was afraid I'd scared him away.

"Why in the bloody world?"

"I'm sorry…I just…I can't do that right now," I whimpered, I felt weak and stupid and embarrassed.

"Do not be sorry for that love," He soothed. I nodded against his chest and sat there listening to his breathing.

-x-

We sat that way for what felt like hours, just as dawn started to show its light an annoying rap came at my window and a twittering sound that was a group of owls.

"Not again," I sighed. He sighed as well and lifted me so I was on the bed. He flicked his hand at the window and four owls swept in. One was holding a red envelope. I groaned at the sight of the howler.

"You open it," I told him. He gave me a 'now really' look and I grumbled as I fumbled with the opening. Finally it burst open and started snarling at me in Hermione's shrill yell;

_"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE THE MOST ARSE-HEADED BOY I'VE EVER MET! YOU WANT THE DARK LORD TO KILL YOU THEN FINE! BUT I WILL _NOT _BE INSULTED BY YOU IN A LETTER! YOU REALLY NEED A GOOD COURSE IN MANNERS YOUNG MAN!"_

As her scream faded I groaned and rubbed my temples, her pitch was making my head hurt. Tom summoned a quill, ink, and some parchment for me. I rolled my eyes at the supplies…I didn't want to speak to Hermione right now…or anytime soon actually.

"Joy," I muttered. I glared at the borrowed owl she had used as if it was the poor thing's fault. I jotted down a tiny letter back to her that consisted of;

_It's DAWN! And I was just woken by your effing howler Hermione, now who is it that needs a lesson in manners? Send off one of those things when a person will actually be AWAKE to silence it. You have no idea how crazy explaining that was. I finally just had to rightout lie and say my aunt had called me and started yelling at me. Thankfully they didn't hear the part about the 'Dark Lord' or you would've been the cause of magical exposure!_

I sighed deeply as the Barn owl took off with my response in its beak.

"I rather dislike your friends," Tom said, he came up behind me where I was sitting in the middle of the bed next to the letters and wrapped his arms and legs around my body. I leaned against him as I opened the probably least threatening one first, Remi's.

_7:00pm, July 12th 1996_

_Cub,_

_I'm sorry if this reaches you at a bad time. Anything you want to tell me I'll listen to. You can floo call me if you'd like. My address is _Millook, nr Bude, Cornwall, England, _just say that to the floo and you'll get my fire. Most anytime I'll be there unless I'm off on a mission with the werewolves or at a meeting._

_With Love,_

_Moony_

"Wow, I never knew Remi had a place of his own," I thought aloud, but I realized how stupid that sounded, of course he did. Tom chuckled a bit.

"I know that area, well, slightly anyhow. It's far out in the woods. He's probably there to stay away from people during the full moon," Tom mused. I nodded and wrote out a reply.

_Dawn, July 13th 1996_

_Remi,_

_Hey, I hope THIS doesn't wake you. I'll floo you when it's more like actual morning time._

_Harry_

"That's ok, right?" I asked Tom. He nodded. I gave the letter to Tom's owl and it hoped back out the window to deliver the letter back to Remus.

Next was Mrs. Weasley's letter.

_Harry,_

_Ron was in a right state when he got your last letter. I know you want to be left alone so this will be my last post to you, sweetie, but remember Ron rarely thinks before he speaks. It's a problem he's always had. I sincerely hope you have a good time with your friends, meet us at King's Cross so we can all say our goodbyes._

_Love,_

_Molly Weasley_

I jotted her a quick thank you and sent it off with Errol and turned to Dumbledore's letter.

_7:35pm, July 12th 1996_

_Mr. Potter,_

_I apologize for my breech on your privacy. But you are in danger when you are not being protected, I know what is best for you and this is a time of war. No one will argue with me in 'meddling' as you put it when their savior's life is on the line._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

I glowered at his letter so hard I accidentally set it on fire. I jumped back into Tom's chest and he snapped his fingers and it went out and my bedding was mended from where it had been scorched.

"I really hate him," I groaned.

"I know, just write the old codger back so we can go back to ignoring them," Tom suggested. I giggled and kissed his arm.

"Do I have to?"

"No," He smiled. "Just ignore him. He knows you're alive because of your letters to the others. Just ignore him." I nodded and snuggled into Tom again as he vanished the remaining parchment and shooed off the owl. He closed the windows and shades with magic and we lay down together. I finally realized I was still stick and my pants were full of dried jizz.

"Eww," I said pulling at my pants. He scoffed and muttered a cleansing spell on me. I smiled and wrapped myself around him; I didn't want him to leave. I just wanted to stay in this bed with him…forever if that's what it took to keep this happy, tingly feeling floating around me.

-x-

Well...damn holy fuck shit. haha, you all have no idea what a horrible bloody day I've had, not a horrid WEEK! But I passed my EXAMS! Hellfire yes! WOOO! Ok and to celbrate I give you all this wonderousness. I remind all of you I am in a BAD mood and give this as a plea for reviews...and just for leiniency on all of my stories....I'm so exhausted mentally and physically.

Luff to all of you cause everything knows there IS NOT enough of it in the world!

Bwee Bwee from Ley


	11. Talk the talk

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

-x-

Sadly when I woke up the next time Tom was gone and a Nagini was left in his place.

/Where did he go?/ I hissed to her with a soft sigh. She smiled at me and wrapped her thick coils around my shoulders and draped her head on my neck as I sat up and got out of my now empty bed.

/Tom had to go on a raid, he sssaysss to tell you he'sss sssorry he couldn't wait for you to wake, and that he didn't want to wake you. He alssso sssaysss he'll be back by dinner./ She assured. I smiled and transfigured my clothes and cursed when I got it wrong…now I looked like I was going to the beach instead of running around the Manor with Draco. She laughed at me and I tried again and finally managed to get some pants, trainers, and casual black robes.

/Husssh you, I'd like to sssee you try it/ I snapped playfully she flickered her tongue at my face.

-x-

"You first," Draco and I snapped at the same time. We cut our eyes at one another from across the dining room table where we had sat ourselves to read them over.

"Dragon, Wand, Ministry," I said, ahh, the Wizarding version of 'rock, paper, scissors'. He nodded and we each held out a fist. "One, two, three!"

"HAH! Dragon burns the Ministry! You first," he cheered victoriously as I growled my three outstretched fingers. You see Dragon, Wand, Ministry is just like rock, paper, scissors. Except one finger is 'Wand', two is 'Dragon', and three is 'Ministry'. Why? Well because one is like a mini wand, two fingers crooked look like fangs, and three straight fingers pointed down are an 'M'. Then it goes that Dragon burns the Ministry, Ministry breaks the Wand, and Wand slays the Dragon. It's brilliant! But still the same I grumbled at my loss.

"Fine, fine. Astronomy…A. Care of Magical Creatures…A. Charms…E. DADA…O. Divination…P. Herbology…E. History of Magic…D. Potions…O. Transfiguration…O. Now your turn," I rambled off at sonic speed. He smirked.

"See! You CAN do potions!" He snickered. I flung my envelope at him and he dodged and called out his own, "Ancient Runes…O. Astronomy…O. Care of Magical Creatures…E. Charms…O. DADA…O. Herbology…O. History of Magic…E. Potions…O. Transfiguration…O."

"Fucking brainiac," I mock grumbled at him. He turned up his nose then we started laughing.

"Just be glad we don't have to go to Diagon Alley, and that Uncle Sev will have to let you in," Draco said lightly.

"Yeah, I was wondering…how'd you think I got a bloody _O_ in his class?" I asked, amazed at the piece of parchment in my hands.

"Sheer dumb luck?" Draco asked snidely. I sneered at him.

"Hey Drake…can we like talk about something?" I asked, embarrassed already. I stood up and started dragging me from the room. "Hey! What the fuck?"

"Well it's obviously something embarrassing and the House Elves like to gossip, the nosy little buggers," Draco said. He pulled me into ANOTHER nicely placed and empty parlor. We both threw up silencers.

I, all the while blushing Gryffindor red, recapped what happened last night and when I finished he was smirking like the cat who got the fish and the bird. "So what'd I do now? He had to go on a raid before I even woke up this morning…and last night after…we were distracted by the letters…"

"Just go with your gut, Harry. It's the best option. If you feel like you need to hug him or something…hug him. Your instincts are normally right. Well they've kept you alive this long at least," He told me. "Blaise and me had the same problems and I know Uncle Sev and Dad do sometimes. One partner is shy about it and the other doesn't wanna scare them off. You take the shy role here. Just go with your gut and try to open up to him. He didn't save you from an abusive home to put you into another one."

I smiled softly as Draco's words washed over my flip-floppy mind. "Thanks Drake."

"Yeah, anytime," He said breezily. "So…"

"Don't even go there!" I yelped as I guessed his question from his perverted look in his eyes. I flung a couch pillow at him and that started the mother of all pillow wars.

As we calmed down and put the room back to its original state Draco asked me, "Hey…these muggle friends you keep claiming to have in your letters…are they actually real?"

I looked up and nodded. Of course they were. I wouldn't make up friends just to lie. "Yeah. Their names are Joel, Dillon, and Ethan; their cool for muggles, I mean they don't act all stuffy. Best muggle mates I've ever had. A few others are Ley, Chloe, and Robbie. Those are the main guys I hang out with when I'm home and can get away from Privet Dr. Not everyone is totally afraid of Dudley's gang, but I don't think Joel and Ley really count," I mused aloud, well they _didn't_, they aren't muggles.

"How come?" Draco asked with his classic 'what the bloody fuck are you talking about' look.

"They're a witch and wizard," I said. "They live in Scotland, but Joel has his apparition license, and I met them in Diagon Alley one time in third year and we hit it off."

"What school do they go to anyway?" Draco asked inquisitively.

"They're super smart and they got into the IMA, their sisters did too. But I don't see Connie and Sol that often since they got boyfriends," I laughed. Draco's eyes widened slightly at 'IMA'. That's the International Magic Academy, it's extremely hard to get into; you have to be super smart, super loaded, and have a pedigree from Heaven. So having all of the four children from a family in the school is almost unheard of. The entire student populous is less than the number of students per year at Hogwarts. They only have ten students per year and they have nine years since they go on until the students are 19.

"Holy shit…you actually _do_ have another life outside of Hogwarts," He said, slightly amazed…then he got a little prissy. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

I laughed. "Jealous much? I _liked_ having a _tiny_ bit of my life NOT open to the public," I said, "I mean seriously, I _never_ get any peace. They treated me like just another kid…I don't ever get that, even here. Besides, they know about magic from Joel and Ley busting it out in front of them, I can be myself with them."

He nodded in acceptance, if there was one thing Draco understood it was keeping face and trying to lead a normal life behind the scenes of nosy busy-bodies. I know for a fact Draco has a bunch of out-of-country friends he owls. Not that I'd say anything about it.

-x-

That night I stood in Tom's rooms crouching down on my knees with a giddy expression on my face.

HEY! Mind out of Knockturn Alley, I groaned internally as I thought over what that previous statement _could've_ meant. In actuality Tom was going to let me use his private fire to contact Remus.

"Remember, you are not allowed to tell him who I am, where you are, or who you are with," Tom instructed for the fifth-billionth time that night.

"I got it the twelfth time," I mumbled, he chuckled but lit a fire in the gate of the grand, black marble fire place before me and stepped out of the line of view. I tossed in some floo powder and called out Remus' address then stuck in my head.

After coughing out a large amount of soot from my mouth I called out to Remus and he came running into the room.

"Cub! I missed you, where are you gallivanting around now?" Remus asked kneeling down next to the fire talking to me. It warmed me to see him, he looked a little shabby and tired but otherwise he looked happy and healthy.

"Oh here and around you know," I evaded. "What? Have they not planned my funeral yet?"

He chuckled but said, "Their just worried Harry. Slipping off while Severus was off with you-know-who…naughty." But he was grinning like a fool.

"You would've done it in a heartbeat, Moony," I teased. I knew I could never tell him the truth and that I'd have to owl Joel and Ley now, so they could leave the breadcrumbs for the Order to see that I was where I said I was.

"Too true, now what is it you wanted to talk with me about?" He asked setting onto his bum and listening.

I fidgeted, if that's possible with half of my in a fireplace, and started, "Well there's this guy…I like him…you don't mind that kind of relationships…do you Remi?" Now my heart was beating overtime. What if Remi had a problem with poofs?

"Harry, I would've hoped you put more stock in me. No, I have no problems with homosexuals and I _certainly_ have no problem with your liking another man. So tell me, who is he," Remus chuckled. I fidgeted again. I didn't know what to say…should I call Tom my his allies? I guess so, I mean that would be the safest thing considering Tom Riddle died almost fifteen years ago.

"His name's Tevin Rothach," I answered, flushing. Remus chuckled.

"Well I can see by your face that you _really like_ him," Remus said, mocking me slightly. I stuck out my tongue at him. "So…have you gotten past awkward 'hellos' here and there?"

"A _bit_ farther," I said implyingly. Remus looked at me shocked. It was my turn to laugh, "well you _told_ me to get some action…don't worry Remi…I've still got my purity." I rolled my eyes, angry I couldn't tell him the truth, that I hadn't had my virginity since I was a little kid, but that would serve no purpose but to light more fires than I wanted to light.

Remus smirked at me, "Harry, I am glad you're happy with him. Is he a muggle? Someone I'd know from school?"

I swallowed, "Actually he's older than that, and he's a wizard."

"You mean you are having a technically illegal relationship with him," Remus chided lightly. "As long as you're safe and happy I won't say anything to anyone. But if this gets out of control…I want you to come to me. No ifs, ans, or buts. Understand?"

I nodded feverishly. "Yeah Remi. I hear you loud and clear."

"Good. I want you to _always_ know that Harry, I always here for you. No matter what you do, I will always take care of you," Remus pressed. I nodded, unsure if I should trust that. I trusted Remus, but everyone has a level to what they can accept, and I think me dating the Dark Lord I'm technically 'sposed to kill is a bit too much for most people's levels.

"Thanks Remi," I said. He nodded and stood.

"I'm sorry to cut this short Harry, but I have a meeting with some werewolf contacts. I've been running with the packs lately. They let me come back home during the beginning of the month but other than that…" He trailed off and I heard the distant howl that would seal off this conversation.

"Bye Remus, see you later," I said. He apologized and we cut the conversation and pulled my head out of the floo couching. "Gah! Soot is disgusting!" I grumbled and heard Tom laughing behind me. I glared at him and he waved his wand over me and the left over soot was vanished from my body.

"You are supposed to _hold_ your breath in a floo," Tom told me. Really? Huh, that might work.

"Well...no one ever told me that!" I defended. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I grabbed at the chance to hug him, my arms locked around his large shoulders, well he's a bigger build than me, much more muscular.

"What did you two talk about, if you don't mind my asking," He asked, I felt my feet leave the ground and I held onto him tighter as he walked over to his bed and sat us down. If I thought my bed was large then I've never seen LARGE. This thing had to be able to fit seven people with room to move. It's huge and has emerald green silk covers and silver silk sheets and pillows, everything was so soft! He lounged against multiple pillows and I laid against his chest, I might be an almost grown teenager but this was comfortable damn it! Like hell was I going to get all huffy because he wanted to hold me.

"You, though he thinks you're your other you," I said. He blinked at me until he understood what I was riddling out.

"Ok then," He chuckled.

"He approves…unless you hurt me. Then he'll go all werewolf on your ass," I said with a grin, he rolled his eyes.

"Like a werewolf could hurt me," Tom reminded. I shrugged.

"You've never seen Remi pissed, he scared _Snape_," I told him.

"Well that certainly is a feat to be admired," Tom agreed sarcastically. I huffed at his sarcasm and kissed him quickly. He smiled and pulled me closer so the kiss lasted longer. When we pulled apart I was flushed and my mind was spinning again. How did he do that with just a bloody kiss? I panted into his shoulder as he nipped at my neck leaving love bites. I groaned as he bit into a particularly sensitive erogenous zone. He puffed breath against it then suckled on it. I squirmed and tried to bite at his neck in retaliation but I couldn't manage panting and biting at the same time.

-x- Authoress note -x-

Mwuhahaha! Aren't I evil. I stoped it just before the good part! ;P Don't worry the next part will be up later...I am so bloody BORED! And apparently that causes me to write lemons...who'da thunk it? Hehe.

Till next time if you all are good XD

Bwee Bwee


	12. Yaoi time!

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x- (SEEEEEEX WAAAARNING)

He finally let my neck go and I took a quick bite onto his neck. He hissed then complained /Not nicccce./

/Who sssaid I wasss nicccce?/ I quipped but I nuzzled to place I bit and tightened my arms around his shoulders. He kept on hand on the back of my head and another that was busy trying to deprive me f my button down shirt. I slipped my arms out of it quickly enough and it was tossed to the end of the bed. /Are you trying to tell me sssomething?/

/Yesss, let'sss play./ Tom hissed sweetly in my ear. I shivered and ground my hips on his. I could already feel he was half hard and it made me harder than hard. I connected our lips but control definitely went to Tom as he switch out positions so I was laying on the bed with my head propped up on a pillow and he was over me on all fours, all without breaking our vicious lip lock I might add.

Finally I had to turn my head away from the kiss for air and he gently laid kisses down my cheeks, then to my chin, neck, and finally down to my chest. He smirked at me as he suckled on one of my nipples and twisted the other. I jumped at the feeling and arched into it with a loud moan. /Fuck Tom!/ I hissed. I vanished his shirt, pants, shoes and socks. He leered at me and did the same, minus the fact my shirt was already off.

I shivered again. This time round my head was more on straight and propped myself up on my elbows. Tom leaned in and kissed me deeply. I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his tongue as it tried to invade my mouth. He soon overcame me and I was putty in his arms. The only thing holding my up was his hand behind my head and my arms that had managed to stay locked around his neck. He was massaging my dick through my skivvies and I was rutting into his hand like a dog in heat. I couldn't help it, I hardly knew where up was let alone how to show dignity while he was rubbing my prick.

I came with a withheld moan and he seemingly didn't like that too much. Because as soon as I finished climaxing his started jerking me again and biting on my sensitive neck. I gave in and moaned with every sensual feeling I had in me.

I tried to roll him over so I could return the favor but Tom wouldn't budge. He kept me securely pressed into the mattress. I squirmed a bit and he merely released my arms from where he had pinned them and moved his mouth to mine and started kissing me. I fell into the kiss, slightly weary of why he wasn't letting up.

Well I found out. He was slowly inching his way into my boxer-briefs, from the back. I stiffened when I felt his fingers against my crack but he soothed me with tiny butterfly kisses all over my face and held the back of my head with his left hand while his right poked at my arsehole. I gasped as I heard a cleansing spell fall from his lips and a tingly feeling fill my insides. He muttered something else that I caught this time, "_Gero tutela."_ Another feeling erupted in me. I bit his lip harshly to get him to let me talk.

"If we're gonna fuck I think I should at least get a say in it!" I snapped as he sucked on his now bleeding lip. He had looked angry for all but a moment at my violent interruption then he nodded.

"I'm sorry…I just," He was stumbling over words…Tom never stumbles over _anything_. I latched an arm around his neck and held my other on his chest and started tweeking his nipple. He groaned "Harry…"

"Don't ever try and sneak that on me again," I muttered against his chest. I was scared…I hadn't exactly had the best experiences with sex before…but it felt good. Tom's hands, they felt really good and I didn't want them to stop but, at least this time, I wanted some control over the situation. "Don't do that…/please/ He nodded.

/Lube is nexxxt. Isss that ok?/ He hissed softly as he played with my ass again. I nodded and started sucking on his other nipple. He moaned out "_lubricus obduco"_ I felt a cool and slippery sensation at my hole. He kissed me chastely as he slipped the first finger in. I winced slightly at the intrustion of his long piano fingers. Geez…I must think like a girl or something! I sighed as he started to move it in and out, thrusting lightly and working his closed mouth against my own. He didn't want to lose control and hurt me, I realized when he refused to deepen the kiss.

Let me tell you, I can handle a teen-type kiss if it means I can walk the next day.

I whimpered quietly as he slipped in another finger. He pulled his lips from mine and started suckling on my neck again and all I could do was lay there with him spreading my legs wide open with his knees and two fingers thrusting up my arse. I moved my hand on his not stiff nipples to his erections and started rubbing my palm up and down it. He groaned and added another finger and started scissoring them. I bit my lip to keep in the yelp of both surprise and slight pain. But then he hit this ting in me that made my eyes stop working and ripped the sultriest moan in all of creation from my throat. He smirked.

"That…thing?" I asked breathlessly as he pumped his fingers in and out of me.

"It's your prostate, love," Tom told me. I nodded in understand and moaned loudly again as he thrust his fingers up and hit it again and again and again.

When I felt his fingers leave I was confused, the jabs at my prostate had me overly aroused and panting his name like a mantra. He kissed me deeply and possessively as I felt my skivvies disappear. I felt his no free cock pressing against my thigh and I groaned. He pulled my legs up ad hooked my ankles on his shoulders. I looked at him, dazed and aroused. He kissed me deeply once more and I felt his dick at my now stretched hole. I kissed him back and twisted my hands in the sheets as he thrust in fast and hard to the balls. I screamed in pleasure and pain as his cock filled me all the way up. I moaned against his lips as he waited in strained patience for me to tell him to go ahead.

I took a few deep breaths and just felt, hardly any thought. His dick was pulsing in my ass and stretching me to limits I didn't know I had. Compared to Tom Vernon Dursley had a baby cock. I sighed and felt the heat radiating from his to me and I nodded thickly. He let out a breath and kissed me deeply again as he started thrusting in and out of my butt. I moaned into his mouth as we kissed and he pounded. I moved one hand to grab my straining dick and I started wanking for all I had. I kissed me and lowered himself on his forearms so his whole body was incasing me in a kind of cage. This made a new angle that sent him straight into my prostate. I yelped at the feeling and he kept hitting it over and over.

/Tom!/ I hissed and came all over my stomach. He continued thrusting against my clenching muscles. He came with a strangled hiss but he wasn't done. He was still hard after coming once and he changed his angle again started pounding away. I moaned as he moved one of his hands and took over the pumping of my newly reformed erection. I panted against his cheek and he milked me again, my five inch long inch and a half wide penis was his new toy and he was like a destructive two year old that was going to play with his new toy until it broke. He pumped me to hardness again then left it alone and pinned my hands so I couldn't play with myself.

/Ssso mean/

/Hardly/

He kept torturing me by hitting my prostate every other time he thrust into me and not letting me jerk off. Finally he changed his mid-fast pace to a breakneck one that hit my prostate over and over until finally I erupted cum all over out abs in the fiercest orgasm I think I've ever had that tore a bloody scream of pleasure out of my body my muscles spazzing and my mind running at almost zero. He slammed into my clenching muscles until he finally came once again, hard and hot into me.

He collapsed onto me and I snuggled into the almost crushing heat of his much larger body. I felt _so good_. I unhooked my ankles and lowered them around his waist with a hiss.

/Like?/ He asked with a nuzzle of my cheek. He rolled onto his side and pulled out of me with a little perverted 'pop'.

/More than like…love/ I returned sleepily. I was exhausted but I was too happy to sleep. /What were thossse ssspellsss?/

/Thingsss to clean you, then to prevent pregnancy, and then the lube/ He told me. I snuggled closer to him. My hips were kind of hurting now but I just wanted to be closer to him.

/I can get pregnant?/ News to me, but then again there are a lot of things I still did't know about the Wizarding world.

/Yesss. You have the magical sssignature of a bearer. You can bear a magical child/ He explained quietly as his voice started to lull me to sleep.

/Wow/ I can get pregnant? Wow…understatement.

/Indeed/ He chuckled and I fell asleep clutching him to me like I'd die if he let go and he holding me like I was a glass.

-x-

Hahahahahaha! I'm partially insane, dealing with family shizz, and school starts Monday but HERE YOU GO!!!


	13. Auntie Bella

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

(CONSIDER THIS A FILLER! **BUT IT _DOES_ HAVE IMPORTANT TID BITS HERE AND THERE!!!)**

-x-

The rest of vacation went by rather quickly. My birthday passed uneventfully because other than Tom giving me a portkey ring that would bring me to my rooms at his hall whenever I was in danger…or hissed to the ring 'home please'. I loved that part; it made it so only Tom and I could use it. It was beautiful ring too, a sterling silver snake that twisted around my finger and was starting to eat its own tail to close it off. The eyes were stunningly clear princess cut rubies. And if you'd like to know HOW I know this…ask Draco…that boy has hung around his mum too long or his father when he had to get someone an apology gift because he knows waaaaay to much about that sort of thing.

Draco gave me a book about wandless offensive magic, and we all had a nice sit down dinner. 'We all' meaning myself, Tom, Draco, Lucius, and Severus. Yes, Professor Snape and I had finally buried the oddly placed hatchet and Lucius and I had come to term that we were going to 'play nice' and we'd finally stopped glaring at one another. With Draco and me as friends his father had followed along and I respected him as the right-hand man of Tom he was and he respected me as Tom's _lover_, whenever he teased me about that I blushed a fierce red that nearly overtook the color of Tom's eyes.

Just after my birthday I started to get to know the inner circle of Tom's followers and they aren't _actually_ so bad. I will admit I broke Wormtail's nose as soon as I saw him. And he just _happened_ to run into the end of Drake and my practices; when we were practicing the pranking jinxes and curses; thank you awesomeness wards that don't show our underage magic, so we even got to make those occulmacy enhancement rings. Those things work pretty damn well and with Severus's help at school I'd like to see Dumebledick's tries at our minds. Go us!

But other than Wormtail I've gotten on pretty well with the other members of the inner circle and they've seemed to except my presence as yet another corkscrew that was Bellatrix Lestrange.

I haven't talked to the one death eater I wanted to really talk to yet though. Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco and I go back to school the next day and I really wanted to talk to her. So Draco and I came up with a plot. A _nefarious_ plot! (A/N I just effing LOVE that word… nefarious…XD…leaving now)

We tricked her.

"Aunt Bella _please_! I neeeeeeed to learn it before school, at least the basics! Please _Auntie Bella_," Draco pleaded as he trailed after his aunt, his face shifted into the cutest…well fuck it _was_ cute damn it! Look of puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen. Bellatrix Lestrange; fear some death eater, the third in command to the Dark empire, prestigious birth and pampered life to become a perfect leader crumbled. She crumbled at the sheer look of cuteness and pleading coming from her nephew.

"Fine Draco what is it that you are so desperately in need of that your mother cannot get you?" Bellatrix asked; her even exterior melted at Draco's look. She looked like a sweet aunt; and it was then I realized that towards Draco that's what she was.

"He needs you to talk to me so I'll stop antagonizing him over it," I said stepped out of my (awesome) hiding place. Bellatrix's face contorted into one of shock then she schooled her face quickly into one of indifference.

"Draco, you _owe _me. I do not take kindly to being fooled," Bellatrix said, but she kept her adult bloomers on and didn't fall into the mocking voice she had done previously.

"Please Mrs. Lestrange I just want to talk to you, it's not as though I'm asking you to do anything extremely difficult," I reasoned. She had deliberately been avoiding me and I was sorta ticked off.

Bellatrix seemed to mull this over for a moment before gesturing to the open parlor door next to her, "Let us at least have privacy. Draco-"

"I…wanted him with us," I interjected.

"He doesn't want you to kill him," Draco teased. Both Bellatrix and I snapped at him to shut up. Well I said shut up and she said bite your tongue.

"Regardless, in a corridor where ears are always open is not the best place for a private talk," Bellatrix reminded us both. The three of us went into the parlor and Bellatrix put silencing and privacy charms on the room.

I sat in an armchair while Draco and Bellatrix took a couch. I'd never been in this room before; must be another randomly placed and very convenient parlor (there seem to be a hell of a lot of those in magical Britain).

"So what pressing matter did you have that required my nephew tricking me?" Bellatrix asked, slightly miffed.

"I wanted to talk with you about the battle of the Ministry," I started and I saw her stiffen considerably. "Please. I understand why you and Sirius had to fight to the death. I just want to talk to you a bit…please?"

Bellatrix nodded softly and she caught my eyes, "I never hated my cousin. In a war we have to be ready to kill the enemy without hesitation. Both of us knew that and even though we've always fought and bickered…I'm not a heartless harpy Harry Potter. He was my flesh and blood and I grew up with Sirius, killing him and then taunting you about him hurt me deeply. I had to keep appearances. This whole war is all about which sides believes what from its leaders and hates who from which side. I couldn't have logically stopped to explain the Black traditions to you in the midst of the battle."

I swallowed thickly and nodded. "I understand. And…I hate that he had to die…and that you have to live with killing him. I hate this war, and I hate that I have to be such a key part. But…you aren't such a horrible person Mrs. Lestrange. When this whole war is over… I hope all of these differences can be set aside," I said. She grinned at me.

"You might hate politics, but you'd make a damn good public speaker, Potter," she said rolling her eyes. I rolled my eyes back and Draco snickered.

"So…we're ok now?" I asked.

"If you mean; are we both in agreement that the death of my cousin/your godfather was a tragic event brought on by old traditions and a harsh war? Then yes. If you mean; are we no longer going to try and kill each other? Then I should hope the answer is yes also," She said demurely. I nodded.

"Yes to both," I agreed. Draco jumped up and hugged us both\squishing us all together. Both of us whacked him on the back at the same time and it just made him laugh.

"Hahaha! Come on Har, let's go annoy Wormy again. Thanks again Auntie Bella," Draco chuckled running from the room as the wards broke. I heard Bellatrix sigh as I chased him from the room.

"Draco! Get back here you rat-arsed bastard!" I screamed.

"Yeah, yeah, come and catch me," Draco quipped, "you big _softie."_

"Oh, yeah. _I'm_ soft," I rolled my eyes and chased him faster.

Wow…I just made peace with Bellatrix Lestrange…life is fucking WEIRD!

-x-

Well, I've passed my first semester classes!!! Yayay! I've now figured out I've slipped back into my cycle of insomnia (the not sleeping part of that certain cycle). I've also lost my muses. This is all I've got written for this story. I hope you enjoy it PLEASE REVIEW! I need something to brighten my day...really it's mundane and sometimes just downright BOO!

Bwee Bwee


	14. Message

Hello people who read my story,

I am _ver_y_ sorry_ for not updating reguarlly enough. I've been ill for basically all of the last week and even that is no excuse.

**BUT** I have a new reason.

My story has been copied in parts by a writer who literally copied entire passages from this story and put it in their own work. I do not know why, apprently said person mad because someone c-wrote with them and did not give them credit.

I do not co-write. I don't have a writing partner ther than a friend who I toss idea's around with and it is CERTAINLY not this person.

So, until she **either** changes it or takes it down, I won't update. I don't want any more of my story to be knicked and I am very insulted and saddened by this. If this is irrational to some of you, I am sorry but this is how I feel and I won't back down. I am literally so angery I'm in tears and I can't think straight hardly.

I'm sorry again. I'm not asking anyone to go yell at said writer but a reviewer informed me of this and I checked it out. I won't be updatingn any of my stories until this is resolved. I have enough to deal with in my normal life without dealing with people like that online.

So very sorry once again,

~Ley


	15. Train ride with the Rankins, thanks all

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR BACKING AND HELP IN THIS PAST MESS! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO EVERY ONE OF YOU! But to name a few _Caiuslover, Raven028, Sakura Kamitsu, Tonks-is-cool, AND_ anyone else who stood behind me but those four were major power players. Also Thanks to _Homeskillette_ for keeping me sane and giving me a ranting board. I als wanna thank my friend Lissa for listening to my ranting as well. You guys are so sweet and so wonderful thank you SO much for all your help!!!!!!!**

**PS: this is the site I used for the slang words if you don't understand them! http:// www . firstfoot . com / dictionary / w . html just delete the spaces!!!  
**

-x-

I got an owl the night before the start of term from an old friend I hadn't talked to since I sent her a letter to cover for me.

_Pet,_

_My siblings and I are attending Hogwarts this year for a transfer program from IMA. Joel and I set up the tracks showing you were with the gang this summer and we told the others to lie for you and gave them fake memories to think about if someone who's an occulimens(SP? You know I don't care how I write) interrogates them._

_As far as they know we were partying the summer away at our summer house in Dover. Sorry I haven't written back until now, we were up to our ears trying to get everything ready for your little story to pass over. I mean _really!_ Give us an 'ay-up' or somethin' next time! Really you little prat!_

_Love ya Harry. Be careful with who you trust. I'm glad you're safe. If you need us you know where we live. But you best be telling us what happened once we meet up at school!_

_With love and kisses and kicks in the arse,_

_Levana_

"Who is that from?" Tom asked me. I had started sharing his room just after my birthday.

"My friend from Scotland, she and her siblings are transferring to Hogwarts from IMA for a year," I told him. I had told him about Ley, aka Levana, Joel, Sol, aka Solace, and Connie, aka Constanza.

"I see. You are certain we can trust them?" I heard the skepticism in his tone and tried not to let it hurt, Tom only wanted me to stay safe…he'd never met the Rankins…or he'd know just how trustworthy they were, especially to me. I hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as if afraid to let me go.

"Tom, they are neutral in the war. You've heard of the Rankin clan, right?" I asked.

"Yes, they trace their lineage straight to Merlin himself and they don't lie either. They are strong, many, and influential along with being one of the richest pureblood families in Europe. Their current youngest generation are also dubbed 'The Rankin Four' because they are the first generation from any family to have all of them in IMA. Their cousins aren't in it but they are. They are incredibly powerful young children. Yadda yadda yadda, lots of rumors. But they can be _trusted?_"

"Of course! Ley and Joel are my best friends, Connie and Sol are too but I don't see them as much. But their really nice and I trust them as much I trust you and I trust them as much as I _don't_ trust Dumbledore. I've known them since I was 13."

He seemed to be thinking deeply then he grinned, "I'm glad you'll have strong people at school you can trust besides Draco and Severus."

I smiled and we lay down on the bed and kissed each other, just feeling. Our clothes were soon vanished but everything was slow and passionate.

I wasn't pinned beneath him tonight as I was most nights. I was allowed on top of Tom, which I guess sounds weird...but he's always been so dominant it surprised me when he pulled me on top of him and let me lead everything.

We made out for what seemed like hours. Our tongues danced and our bodies molded together. It was so bloody intense that I forgot to open my eyes after they slid closed halfway through the night. I hadn't needed them open, Tom and I had been working on our mental bond and with hissed parsletongue innuendos and pillow talk and the mental images we sent one another…nothing compared to that.

By the time we actually fell asleep both of us had cummed but we hadn't fucked.

-x-

The next morning was a dignified breeze of a walk. I'd never had a morning before the start of Hogwarts since second year that wasn't frantic so waking up easily in Tom's arms was very different from having Ron or Mrs. Weasley screaming at me.

"You've got to leave today," Tom told me. I groaned. "Come now, you can't hide from them forever."

"Sadly."

"Use the portkey when you need to, I'll feel it when you do use it and I'll come to you," Tom assured kissing my cheek. We got up and Tom spelled us dressed and then spelled my trunk packed.

Saying goodbye was the crappy part of my morning. I'd be arriving via floo that would take me to the Leaky Cauldron then I'd walk to Platform 9 ¾.

"Bye Tom," I whispered for the fifth time. Every time I tried to get near his fireplace he'd pull me against his chest and kiss me senseless. The first time I actually lost my footing and fell to the ground. He'd taken that too his advantage and insisted on a body 'inspection' to make sure I hadn't 'hurt' myself…as if. He just wanted time to feel me up.

"No," He said, suddenly overly protective, he wouldn't let me go. I reached up and bit his nose. He hissed at me /Eeevil/

/Who? Meee?/ I teased lightly.

"If I don't go the train will leave without me," I told him, I kissed him and quickly disappeared from sight, my trunk in tow.

I held my breath as I went and came crashing out dizzy, sadly I crashed into someone.

"Oi! You getta hell aff my sister!" Yelled an angry Scottish accent that was all too familiar.

"Shut up Joel! It's Harry!" Snapped the Scottish accent of the legs I had plowed into. This voice was also overly familiar. I yelped as I looked into the face of the girl whose legs I was sitting on.

"Oh my bloody fuck! Ley!" I screamed. If we hadn't drawn attention already we did now. I looked up as my stunningly green eyes met the luminescent green eyes of Levana Rankin.

I jumped off her and was enveloped in a hug from the two other Rankin girls.

"Harry!"

"Oh, mate, I'm sorry. Thought you was some scuppered fucker," Joel said slapping me on the back after helping his littlest sister up.

Levana looked me over along with her sisters then she hugged me tightly as well.

"I love the new look, pet, no more tatters," Ley said sweetly. I nodded.

"Totty Harry's all grown up, ain't he?" Sol asked jokingly I glared at her mockingly for a moment then took them all in as they bickered between one another again.

Joel, he's the oldest at 19. A whole half foot taller than me. Classic olive toned pale skin; he's got dark brown hair and the same luminescent green eyes as Ley. He's muscular but not thick and he's got a good quidditch form on him even though he doesn't play for a team, and if I must say…damn his ass is nice, not that I'd _tell him_, eurgh, I love Joel, but NOT like that. His muggle attire is…well it's not cheap even if it is jeans and a t-shirt.

Constanza is the second oldest at 18. She's three or so inches taller than me with the same trademark Rankin skin. Her hair; however, is caramel brown and she has pale blue eyes verses green. Connie is…well shapely comes to mind. She has a nice half hourglass shape but she's not too skinny or overly fat; a good combo of nice hips and kind of big boobs…not that I know much about that. Girls aren't exactly my forte. She was in a plaid sweater dress in the Rankin clan colors with boots that probably went up to her skivvies.

Solace is the third sibling at 17. She's an inch taller than Connie, again Rankin colored skin. Her hair is dark brown like Joel's and she has pale blue eyes like Connie. Solace is a tiny thing with…well big effing sweater puppies, to put it frankly, like a short Fashion model. She was wearing a tight white blouse and a black knee length skirt that made her look like a conservative waitress at Hooters. I quite sure her mum had no idea what she was wearing as a matter of fact.

Levana. She's the youngest, my age, 16. She's two inches or so shorter than me; AMAZING, I know. She's got the signature complexion, but she has amazingly naturally highlighted hair, her hair is a neutral brown with caramel natural highlights. And her luminous green eyes are exactly like Joel's and her build is…well she's amazing looking, in the same class a Fleur. She dusted off her pleated quilt; once again in Rankin colors, and straightened her t-shirt that had the words 'I'm a Scot…but I'm a _magical_ Scot!' in bold letters across it.

If I could imagine a family that wasn't the Weasleys in terms of siblings these four would definitely fit the bill. They grabbed my trunk and someone ended up shrinking it and slipping it into my pocket as we headed out into the misty day awaiting us outside the Leaky Cauldron.

-x-

Somehow we made it to Kings Cross in time to catch the train. Thankfully Joel, Sol, and Connie are old enough to use magic outside their school and Hogwarts so we were able to get on without anyone seeing us and get a compartment to ourselves. You can thank Sol for that, she literally confounded three second year Hufflepuffs from their carriage into the hallway and we zipped in before they could regain their wits.

"Haha, nice Soly," Ley snickered as we settled into our seats.

"Yeah, nice on ya sis. But whatta ya gonna do if they figure out what ya pulled?" Joel asked.

"Lie to the little ankle biters!" Sol joked, "Nah I just start talking Gaelic, not one of'um would understan' a thing I said."

"Sol, I know Gaelic and _I _don't understand you," Connie teased. Sol pouted and pushed her sister into Joel, who shoved her back.

-x-

Sadly the peace didn't last…long at all. The five of us had been sitting on the train for _maybe_ ten minutes, it had started off five minutes into that and then…all fucking hell broke loose!

"Harry!? Are you in there? Some Hufflepuffs told us you were!" Came a resounding holler, unmistakably Ronald Weasley's dulcet tones of annoyance and perturbed trouble to come. Groan.

"Oi, ain't no one in here, go away," Sol snapped, a frown creasing her mouth in annoyance. Yikes. Angry Sol meant this whole _train_ wasn't safe. Damn did that girl have a fiery temper!

"Guys," I sighed to them and stood up grudgingly and opened the door. "Yeah? Ron what'd you want?"

"Why didn't you come sit with us?" Hermione trilled as though she were offended, ha! She stood with her hands on her hips and her bottom lip out in a guise of some self-important princess of the world. Geez.

"'Cause he's sitting with us, you 'arpy, get out," Sol snapped standing up and drawing her wand. Ley jumped up and grabbed Sol by the shoulder.

"Don't you dare pull a wand on me! I'm a prefect! What's your name? Huh? I've never seen you lot before? What are you transfers?" Hermione snapped. I glared at her.

"Hermione, shut your pie hole for two seconds. As hard as I know it is for you," I quipped. She flushed in anger and Ron stepped up to say something. "You too Ron, shad' up if you want to know who they are or get the fuck out and stick your head back up your bum."

I never quite noticed how Ron managed to go from brick red one second to crimson and with his fist in my left eye socket. My world flickered black and I fell back into Connie, who caught me and started fussing over my eye. I pushed her off gently; seriously…I'm not _that_ weak looking. Right? Well I was damn glad to be rid of my glasses.

"OI!" I shouted, angry. Joel stood up next to me and Connie behind me.

"_Impedimenta!" _Ley shouted, her wand held threateningly in her left hand. Ron was forced back out of the door and clear over to the other side of the train corridor where he was pinned to the wall. He looked like one of those frogs on the muggle biology dissection tablets. His face wasn't green though, it was purple. Hermione brandished her wand but Ley was too quick for her. "_Langlock."_ Hermione's tongue slapped to the top of her mouth.

I sighed. I hated people having to save me but I guess…since its Ley and them. I mean they've saved my butt enough times over the summers we hung out and stuff. At least they won't rag on me for it…to much…maybe. If I'm lucky, which I'm not…shit.

"Hermione, get out. Take Ron and just leave," I said. "Ley let her mouth go."

"Do I _have_ to?" Ley pouted. I rolled me eyes at her. She flicked her wand at them both and nonverbally let them free.

"Get lost," Joel growled, he stood between the rest of us and Hermione and Ron now. Joel was taller than Ron by a few inches and had much stronger looking muscles. He was a 19 year old powerhouse and well…Ron…yeeeeah, not like _that_ would bode well from him.

"Guys, just leave me alone. You obviously cannot be civil…not that you ever act like it. These are my _friends_ and guess what? I wanna sit with them, not _you two_," I said very sternly. As soon as I was done Joel slammed the compartment door shut and warded it and put a silencer on it so they couldn't get back in and we couldn't be heard talking.

"Canne they ever leave you alone?" Ley asked me sourly.

"Aye right," I sighed. No.

"Just deal with the numpties fer now. We'll not let them rummel ya," Joel defended. I sighed again.

"Aye, I can't believe the chanty wrassler clout you like that," Connie said disapprovingly.

"Forget it, I should be used to that by this point," I quipped. I didn't want to talk about it with them, this is annoying enough and I want to enjoy the time I have with them while I can.

"Dobber, no one ought to have'ta take that," Ley told me pulling me down next to her on the seat across from her siblings where they'd taken their seats. Ley touched her hand to my wounded eye and I winced. "Hold still." She murmured a healing spell and a tingly feeling surged through her finger tips to my bruising eye. After a moment she pulled it away.

"Can't have you running around with a keeker," Sol she teased me as Ley finished healing me. Sol praised her "nice one, hen."

"Thanks Solly," Ley answered lifting her hand from my face.

"Think this'll blow over, or will the heifer and the mad rocket try to raise shit over it?" Connie asked.

"Well if they don't it'll be rare as rocking horse shit," I admitted, "Hermione always has to be right, she can't take being shown up. And Ron's always been on her ball and chain, even if they don't go out. Plus, you hurt his pride. He's never been beat by a girl that wasn't his mum or sister before. Well an' Hermione."

"He can get the hell over himself," Ley snorted.

I nodded and asked the all important question, "You guys are staying here this year, yeh? So what house will you be in?"

"We dunno, we'll go up to that talkin' hat y'all got and give it a spin," Joel told me with a nonchalant shrug. "It ain't like we could learn nothin' at Hogwarts. But our Heady wants us ta see what the professors are like at y'all's school. And how you dumbass heady is as well."

"Remind me, who's the dumb ass heady?" I snickered.

"Dumbledick!" Ley and Sol giggled at the same time.

"Really, I mean why the hell is he _that_ awful? He's so mean for no reason other than to prove 'e's got you under his bloody thumb. He's a muppet, 'onestly," Connie said sourly, her pretty face twisted in a frown.

"Well what're we gonna do 'bout those dunderheads?" Joel asked.

"They'll be back…I just know it. They'll make me answer their questions whether I wanna or not," I groaned.

"Bullshite, you ain't gonna if you don't wanna," Ley said shortly, "no friend a' mine is gonna get whipped around by those wankers."

"Thanks Ley," I murmured.

"A'ight, enough of that talk. We'll deal when we will. Let's hear the low-down on what'the hell a NED like you was up to this summer?" Joel teased. I stuck me tongue out at him.

"Just 'cause I'm not IMA material doesn't mean I'm not educated," I snapped.

"Don't beat 'round the bush, pet, tell us!" Ley egged. I sighed and smiled widely.

"You're all gonna think I've gone round the bend," I said.

"Harry, pet, we believe in you, and _your_ choices. We don't care what others might think 'bout ya. Long as your chuffed, we're gonna be fine with it," Connie said softly.

"Well…you know…how Voldemort was resurrected, right?"

"Aye."

"Well…he got his normal…human body back. And this summer I was having a time of it, horrible at the Dursleys. I got so angry one mornin' I wrote a letter to _him_. And…" I went on to explain how we corresponded for a few days, then how Tom rescued me from them, how Draco and I hung out all summer, how Tom and I…got started. I told them everything. By the end I was yelling about how Dumbledore and everyone wouldn't leave me be with the letters and how Tom made me my portkey ring to take me home when I needed it. "-pant- So…yeah."

I expected Joel to hit me, I expected Ley to check me for confundous charms. I expected Sol to curse and Connie to cry. But they were smiling bright as the sun. Ley tugged me into a huge hug that soon everyone was piling on and I was sandwiched in the middle of.

"Guys…air…ca- …breathe," I whispered, my lungs squished.

"Hehe, sorry mate," Joel said. They let me go and we fell into our seats.

"And what 'bout you all?" I asked.

"Other than runnin' 'round Dover ta cover your arse? Ya bas," Ley whined, but she was teasing.

"Shad' up," I quipped.

"Well we was with our boy-toys this summer, I thole that tool for too long an' he tried to shag me," Sol said with a nasty look on her face.

"Den I knocked his fucking head off 'is neck," Joel growled protectively. Sol hugged him in an overly animated way.

"And I luff luff ya' for it Joely," Sol cheered.

"Mine runned off with hers when Joel went apeshit on him," Connie sighed.

"Sorry hen," Joel apologized, Connie shrugged.

"Then me and Lee-lee had to go runnin' 'round Dover trying to cover your fake tracks," Joel groaned. "But we had fun, ran into a few mad rockets that called 'umselves the 'Order of the Pheonix'."

My eyes bugged out, "What?!"

"Donna worry 'bout it, we obliviated 'em," Ley said easily, "Well I tanned them then ran for it. Joel was too damn busy Windae-hingin, least he got slapped more times than not." Sol and Connie laughed and I joined in with them as Joel started cursing under his breath at Ley and she mimicked him.

"Oi! Let's just talk 'bout somethin' else?" Joel asked. I nodded and pulled out a deck of exploding snap. We all started playing to pass the time until Ron and Hermione decided to show themselves again.

-x-


	16. Houses and wishes

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**Thanks ever so much for the patience you've all showed. I'm grateful, really I am. Here's the newest chapter. The tables are turning and spinning and people are jumping to different sides. But not so much in this chapter. This one is basically a filler that is needed to set up more stuff for next time! ^.^; forgive me?**

-x-

-x- 3rd POV –x-

They were amazed that the only intrusion for the remainder of the train ride came in the form of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

They'd heard the ranting and raving from Hermione and Ron and interrogated a few Hufflepuffs until they found the compartment in which Harry and the Rankins were holed up in.

"Oi! Harry! You barmy git! Let us the fuck in," Draco hissed at the door after five slid minutes of fruitless knocking.

The door slid open and Blaise and Draco were yanked in then the door was shut and re-warded.

"Sorry mate, thought you were tweedle-dumb and tweedle-moron," Harry laughed. Draco and Blaise looked up from Harry and saw the four other passengers.

"My God, if it ain't totty Drakey!" Sol cooed she jumped up and drew Draco into a death trap of a hug, Draco lost the air in his lungs but hugged her back. Blaise snatched him away from the girl. "An' who is…Oh my fuckin'…"

"Well fuck me! It's Blaise Zabini," Joel exclaimed, He stood and clapped the Italian Wizard on the back.

"Hey Blaise," Ley said calmly from her seat. "Hi Drake, what climbed up your varaflame so you forgots how to scrive us? Huh?"

"Ah, look! Blaise is Drakey's twanger!" Connie exclaimed. Blaise got a self-satified smirk on his face, Draco turned a lovely shade of pink, Harry, Ley, and Joel burst out laughing.

"Naw, Drakey couldn't be a joy-boy? Could he? Yous must've gone skelly," Sol teased back sarcastically. She was staring at Draco's flush the entire time. "What 'appened to da madbit you were engaged to?"

"She might be a whore but I was never engaged to Pansy!" Draco snapped, Blaise took the last seat leaving Draco to have to sit on his lap.

"Awww! Ain't they cute!" Ley cooed.

"Now, now, we canne be all in Drakey's business," Joel finalled ended Draco's torture. "Bet you'll 'member ta write next summer?"

"Every-bloody-day," Draco gritted out.

"What're you four doing here anyhow?" Blaise asked.

"Gah, our profs wanted us ta go scope out y'all's school," Connie said, then she explained the rest.

"You four are really going to talk like that all year? No one will ever understand a word your saying."

"We aren't going to mess with them too much," Sol said simply. Few people realize how easy an accent is to fake. They of course spoke Scottish Gaelic at home and their normal accents were very strong Scottish ones but they were good a feigning accents.

"Sinn cuir an gnìomh uaireannan," Joel said.

"Don't even start," Blaise snapped, "I already speak three langs, don't make me learn another!"

"Bambino povero," Ley teased.

"New rule for the car!"Harry said quickly. "We're in England. Speak ENGLISH for those of us who are not bi-lingual!"

"But ya' are snaky pants," Connie teased.

"Parsletongue doesn't count," Harry retorted.

"Fine fine, leave da baby 'lone," Sol joked.

"Ok, so why aren't Granger and Weasle-bee trying to break the door down?" Draco asked, mildly amazed.

"We showed them what for that's why," Sol cheered with a cheesy smile.

"Ran them off, hope they stay off," Harry sighed, shaking his head. Ley patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, pet, we'll not let'um get all up on ya, I didn't come all the fucking way here from GD Russia to listen to them whine about you getting a new lot of friends," Ley said stiffly, a pout lining her pretty face,

"Russia?" Blaise asked.

"We're from IMA, mate, school's in Novosibirsk," Joel said. "IMA's school year starts earlier, 'round the middle of July but we get out in May."

"Cool."

-x-

Somehow, the rest of the train ride went by smoothly. By the time they got to Hogwarts Blaise and Draco were insisting that Harry invite them every summer onto the treks to Dover and the like. Joel, Sol, Connie, and Ley just left him to wriggle the invitations out.

However, on the walk over the carriages, Hermione and Ron showed their ugly mugs again.

"Harry! Harry! Over here, mate!" Ron called from a carriage where he had somehow packed Hermione, Ginny, and various other Gryffindors into a carriage. Harry just turned his head and jumped into a relatively empty one with Dean and Seamus sitting in it.

"Hiya mate, how'd the holidays go? Papers thought you'd dropped off the planet," Seamus joked. His eyes widening as the Rankins and Draco and Blaise climbed in after Harry.

"Hey, um…Harry what're Malfoy and Zabini doing in with us?" Dean asked carefully.

"Oh…well I hung out with them a bit this summer. They really aren't that bad guys," Harry tried to explain. Ley draped her arms around Harry's shoulders.

"And we're than Rankin bunch, donna worry bout us, just your friendly exchange students!" Ley chimed.

"We known Harry since third year," Connie added.

"Oh…ok?" Seamus laughed. The ride up to the school was with Draco and Blaise trying to be civil to equally civil Dean and Seamus. It was almost scary.

By the time they'd reached the oak doors at the front of the castle Draco, Blaise and Seamus were laughing about something, Dean was telling Joel all about his trip the Scotland that summer and the girls were teasing Harry about his ring Tom had given him; worn on the left ring finger.

"Will you shut off about it! It's just a promise ring!" Harry growled for the tenth time.

"But it's soooo cute!" Sol giggled.

"Anyways," Harry gritted out, "where are you four sitting?"

"We're to go up to the staff table and be sorted after the first years," Ley said, graciously changing the subject off of Harry's embarrassment.

"You two keep Harry from the clutches of Granger and Weasley?" Joel asked Seamus and Dean.

"Sure."

"We'll protect the ickle thing," Seamus snickered. Harry hit him in the back of the head and stalked into the great hall. Dean roared with laughter and went after Harry. Seamus pouted and followed.

Ley sighed and took his sisters by the elbows and led them into the hall, Joel snickered and followed. Blaise and Draco hung back to enter with Vincent and Gregory.

-x-

"Welcome back all! Now that our first years have been happily sorted I have big news!" Dumbledore said standing with arms wide open and gesturing to the three witches and single wizard sitting on stools in front of the staff table. "I am sure you've heard of the illustrious magical private school, IMA? International Academy of Magic? Well have or haven't these four siblings are from IMA! Joel, Constanza, Solace, and Levana Rankin. They'll be sorted into the houses momentarily but first they'll stand up and introduce themselves to you all! I trust you all will welcome them with open arms!

"First up! Joel!"

Joel glanced at Dumbledore slightly before standing and saying sharply "Hey. I'm Joel Rankin. 19. The only boy and the eldest of the Rankin Four. IMA is in Russia so excuse us for slipping up now and again. Я не планирую говорить, что Вы гадите обо мне непосредственно. Изобразите это непосредственно." He smirked as he left more than most of the students and staff confused. He sat down. 'They'll never think that I just basically told them to figure anything else out their bloody selves.' He sat down.

"Ok, well next up is Constanza!"

Connie stood up demurely and said in a gentle flowing voice "Hello, my name is Constanza. My siblings refer to me as Connie. I am 18 and the oldest sister of the Rankin Four. None of us really know much about the houses, so please excuse our placements in any area. Our professors want us to find out as much as we can so we might even be in all four." She giggled and sat down with the fakest smile in all of eternity on her face, yet every male and lesbian in the hall had been swayed by her.

"Solace!"

"Я - Утешение Rankin, хороший встретить Вас. Я предполагаю. Не чем любой из Вас понимают меня anyways. Мне шестнадцать лет. Я - средняя сестра." Solace said extremely quickly, her tongue flying over the foreign syllables to fast for anyone except a natural born Russian or someone accustomed to the langue to be able to understand. Her introductions done completely in Russian, basically all she did was tell her name and age. Solace sat down with a smirk.

"Well, isn't than wonderful. Gives you all something to think about, doesn't it! And last, Levana!"

Ley stood and glanced around at everyone, meeting eyes with Draco and then with Harry. "I am Levana Rankin. I am 16. I am the only one of my siblings that will be taking 6th year classes verses 7th year classes." She nodded her head to the head master elegantly and sat back down.

-x- Harry POV-x-

My eyes caught Ley's and I watched her closely as she and her siblings sat stock still as McGonagall came up to them with the hat. Joel went first.

It took a long time, a very long time and Joel ended up closing his eyes. Apparently he was talking to the hat, telling it why they all had to be in different houses.

"GRYFFINFOR!"

Connie was next. It took a little less time for her to explain herself to the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sol was short, apparently she only needed a moment or two with the hat for it to bellow "RAVENCLAW!"

That left Ley with the only house left. She caught my eyes the whole time. She explained herself for a long while.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Amazing! All four of our transfers have landed in a different house! Treat them well!" Dumbledore said, he looked at me but my eyes were still on the four Rankins. I refused to meet his glance. He waited for the four of them to be seated; Joel sat next to me, clapping me on the back. Dumbledore called out "There is a time for speeches but not now. Tuck in!"

"She'll be a'ight Harry, she's a strong Quinn I can tell ya' that," Joel said happily. He looked to Dean and Seamus. "Nice to see you two again."

"Same," Dean grinned, "What about Ley? She's in Slytherin?"

"Donna worry about her, our proffs wanted each of us in a different house. She offered to take Slytherin," Joel explained loud enough for a lot of the table to hear.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped, she spot switched with Neville. "Why in the bloody world did you ditch me and Ron?"

"I wanted to sit with Joel, Connie, Sol, Ley, Draco, Blaise, Seamus, and Dean. Is that a problem?" I asked. She flushed and shok her head.

"Harry…I wanted to say…about the train…I'm sorry," She admitted, swallowing her well groomed pride. "And I can see…you obviously do have friends…more than I gave you credit for. I'm so sorry about the howler."

"Yeah, I'd say. That plonker woke us all up!" Joel added, scowling at Hermione. But he laughed. "Harry and us had to explain at lot to our muggle friends, girl, you owe us for that."

"S-Sorry," She eeped.

"Why don't you trust me next time? Eh? I'm not four, ya' know, Hermione."

"I'm sorry…sometimes I forget how grown up you are Harry…I worry about you a lot," Hermione admitted.

"What about that red head?" Joel asked.

"Ron's off pouting with Ginny…I wanted to apologize and now he's giving me the cold shoulder," Hermione grumbled shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well they way you've been acting, I don't really want to talk to you right now either, Hermione," I said stiffly.

She nodded and backed away, further down the table.

"You pushed her away?" Seamus asked.

"I'm annoyed enough with her, she and Ron's meddling nearly effed us my whole summer and could've gotten me arrested for muggles finding out about magic. I'm through with putting up with their meddling. Either they get used to that, or we don't associate anymore. Either they take Draco and Blaise being my friends like sane people like you and Dean did, or they find a new third wheel so they can continue ignoring how they feel about one another," I scoffed. Seamus smirked and reached across the table to russel my hair, I ducked away.

"Love the new look, by the way," Dean said from beside Seamus.

"Thanks. Got tired of cutting it and it being everywhere," I said, threading my fingers in my long hair.

"Like the no glasses too," Joel agreed.

"Now we just have to get through this year without Dumbledore going down our throat, yeah?" Seamus snickered. "And without Weasley goin' round the bend."

"Too true," I agreed as we finally actually started eating. I mildly wondered why the bloody fuck we hadn't started yet. Oh well. I missed Tom, I looked up towards the bewitched ceiling and wished I was back at Rothach Hall with him. Joel put a hand on my shoulder and I shook my head, I trusted Joel to talk to him but I didn't want to bother him with my stupid 'blue ball'-ish feelings…actually…hell all I really wanted was to talk to Tom. Just to know he was ok, and to know I could come to him…I hated having to be here instead of with him, even if I did know I needed to be here.

-x-

**Hopehopehopefully I'll find a way to get Harry and Tom back together for a little booty call. I also think my OCs are going to be gettin some action with a few people in the story. PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**


	17. Tom's meeting and Joel's wanting

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**Weeeell, you see...I WAS going to put a lemon in here...but...but...I wanted to post this part first. And I PROMISE, that now that I'm on Spring Break I'll be updating more. ON this sotyr and a few others. Please R&R ^.^**

-x-

-x-Tom POV-x-

I sat at my desk, to annoyed with being away from Harry to go to sleep. I missed his presence in my bed. His warm body and his cute expressions as he slept. I didn't miss his nightmares, but I knew they still plagued him, and now he'd be at Hogwarts where he'd feel obligated to put up silencers. To hide his anguish and go through his days on little to no sleep.

I growled at myself for allowing him to return. If Severus hadn't insisted he'd be safe, that himself, Draco, Blaise, and those Rankins would protect Harry I'd never've let him leave…but keeping him here would be worse.

I sighed.

He needs his own life.

Or at least he needs to have a childhood…what's left of it…with his friends, at school. OF COURSE, I could've tutored him better than those fools I went to school with so long ago…I'm bloody surprised Flitwick isn't faded away from all those charms he uses.

I missed him.

This time I actually smacked myself right in the fucking forehead. The sound reverberated on the empty room and I was very glad everyone was too occupied to ask why I had slapped myself…actually…Bellatrix would probably commit me.

I was also very worried for him. He didn't know or understand how deeply this fight was raging with Dumbledore. He didn't understand how enraged I was with the old fool who ruined my life because of his own damn objectives. Harry couldn't have known because his own father wasn't even born when this all happened. I just wanted to wrap him up and hide him away from this war that never should've began.

An urgent knock sounded on my door and I flicked my hand at it and it swung open. Lucius hurried in. I stood from my desk.

"What's happened?"

"The Order staged an attack and…he tried to take the artifacts…" Lucius told me.

"Where?"

"Somewhere in Wales," Lucius shrugged. "Bella's vault was compromised. I moved them to the oldest and strongest Malfoy vault I have access to…but…I don't know if it will be enough."

I cursed quietly and he backed away. "Thank you Lucius. Go rest you look like you were trampled by a Norwegian Ridgeback."

"My Lord…should I call _him?"_ Lucius asked seriously, shaking off my invitation for him to rest with that flip of the hair that made me want to curse his hair into ringlets so he couldn't.

I frowned. I didn't want to drudge up assets before I needed to. I needed to play defensively but this situation was getting worse faster than I thought it would.

"Not now…alert him to what has happened, don't move his position yet," I said. Lucius nodded and waited for anymore instructions. "Are they safe…?"

"The Rankin youngest sent me a patronous. She said and I quote 'Harry's safe, Joel's with him in the Lion's den. I'm with Drakey and Blaise. They'll be fine. Sol and Connie can help with surveillance and Joel and I will protect those three's mental shields. If it gets to bad our Grandfather will order us out of Hogwarts…protect your blind side' end quote. She seems to have determined Dumbledore's plan…to use Harry to get to the fourth artifact."

I cursed again.

"Get me the Rankin Clan Head on the floo…a protected floo if you would…his grandchildren seem to have been roped into this affair…like it or not," I groused. "And alert Severus to protect Blaise and Harry especially. They're influential in getting two of the artifacts…and…" I can't lose Harry and I don't dare wish to see what would happen to Draco losing his mate.

"Understood," Lucius bowed and went to my fireplace. I sat in the armchair by the fire and waited for him to get the floo open.

Soon a head of a man with olive toned skin, short, thinning black-brown hair and luminous green eyes popped into my fire. Lucius excused himself.

"Lord Tevin Rothach? You didn't think I'd figure it out?" The man said. I kneeled next to the fire.

"You are ever the clever codger Lord Rankin," I chuckled.

"Move back, I'm tired of sticking my head in this fire even if it's only begun." I swear he twanged worse than his children if Harry's jokes were anything to go by. I stood back and waited for him. He flooed through to my end and landed on his feet while dusting soot off of silk robes.

"Nero Rankin, your grandchildren seem to have stumbled into something they did not anticipate," I said offering him the opposite chair and seating myself after summoning drinks. This was not the time for rash arguments; it was the time for casual and careful calculation. If Nero Rankin and his clan joined my side I'd have a strong alli against Dumbledore and a safer place to hide the keys to the codgers success…I'd also guarantee his assassin-trained heirs could protect Harry…and Blaise. The plot was thickening but if Nero joined me I'd have a great light on my side in this new darkens.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle, though you go by many names, may I settle for Tevin as you seem to agree to it more?" Nero asked, sipping a vodka and tonic.

"Quite," I agreed.

"My grandchildren were trained to be able to protect themselves and those around them if need be. Levana, the youngest, is also a prophet, her sister Solace, second youngest, is as well. They will see danger before it occurs and protect themselves and their siblings accordingly. It would be wise to ask, why does their being interested in Harry Potter interest the mighty Dark Lord?" He teased lightly. I smirked at his gall. A large majority of people were terrified of my power, but this man was not. I respected this and I assumed it had something to do with his omnipresent and incredibly strong bloodline.

"Surely they did not hide the fact Harry was with me this summer?" I asked.

"Levana does not mention her personal life often, though she told me she knows Harry Potter as a good friend. Furthermore, Solace and Constanza were in Dover with Levana and Joel. None of them are obligated to tell me anything about their personal lives unless it will lead to dishonoring the family or they want to marry. They know that," Nero replied. "He stayed with you? Are you sure I'm talking to _The Dark Lord_? You seem as if you're stricken for him."

"Ah, I'm afraid that your presumptions are true, I am _very_ stricken with him, and he with myself," I chuckled at the knowing look Nero sent my way. "The point is, Dumbledore is taking this war too far…a war that should've never started…and he is forcing innocents into the firing range. He even broke into a vault of my employee, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Nero's old, age wrinkled eyes narrowed. "He doesn't dare!"

I'd forgotten how some purebloods take a strong insult to when a fellow pureblood is dishonored and demoralized in the way Dumbledore did.

"Unfortunately yes, thought the goblins arrived in time to stop the intruder, alas the intruder escaped without being identified," I sighed.

"And ya' want my family's help in wha' exactly? I' not an imbecilic old madrocket like tha' barmy plonker," Nero snarled, his Scottish colloquialisms slipping into his speech as his anger grew.

"I want you to help me stop this inane war. To stop Dumbledore and to take the people who are tarnishing honor and replacing it with fake fairness and laws that benefit those who don't deserve it," I said eloquently.

Nero glanced at me then at his drink. He sighed a sigh that told of his age and frustration. "I've seen you battle with Dumbledore over the last twenty-some years Tom. This is something we all should've stopped. And I will lend you my aid. My grandchildren care for Harry; they'll protect him without my orders. If you need the help of my family's fighters then I will offer them to you."

I smiled.

The rest of the visit went well. Nero was further convinced that for the safety of magical Europe and possibly the magical world the war must end.

With Dumbledore on the loosing end.

-x-

Harry POV-

The first week was uneventful, boring, and tedious all at once.

Ron was sending glares and sneers at me every moment we were in the same room.

Hermione was attempting to weasel her way into my good books.

Joel was trying to keep them away from me.

All in all it was rather fucking cumbersome.

It's Friday and I've noticed something over the last few days I want to ask Joel about. He and Seamus…were getting a bit cozy. I'd shared this with Ley the previous night and she'd giggled herself out of her seat on the courtyard bench.

_"Harry…Joel's bi. And if he sees some sweet Irish-man-meat and he wants it…well…pray for the little leprechaun!"_ She'd said. I shook my head at the memory. Somehow I knew Joel swung both ways but he'd never talked about that with me much. He'd make joking remarks about big strong looking guys for me that made me blush Gryffindor red, but I've never seen him check out any blokes…until now that is. Maybe he is more open with it once he gets into a school setting? I dunno.

"Joel!" I called him over to the windowsill I was sitting on. He had just come into the common room. He came over and plopped down next to me.

"Ay-up. Whaddya want?" He asked.

"Soo…you like Seamus?" I asked. He flushed slightly but laughed and nodded with a happy look on his face. I mock punched him. "And you didn't tell me?!"

"Haha, sorry Harry, I wanted to find out 'ow much I liked 'im first," Joel chuckled. He turned to me and said seriously "You think he's a poof?"

"Seamus? Oh yeah," I snickered…golf balls…haha… "Yeah. He's definitely gay. I know for a solid fact he went out with one Justin Finch-Fletchly."

Joel's jaw set and he frowned. "Still with 'im?"

"Nah."

Joel's face eased.

"Good."

"I have a favor to ask though," I said.

"Hmm, yeah?" Joel asked.

"Lie for me. I'm gonna _go for a walk_," I said, with air quotes. He smirked and clapped me on the back.

"Make sure you take your bug spray," he snickered. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Just tell them I was seeing Professor Snape, if they ask, and I can work out the rest," I muttered. He smirked wider and nodded.

-x-

I slipped into the room of requirement at asking it _become a place that's warded so no one can see be leave or return_.

I put my invisibility cloak in my school bag and whispered to my ring /home pleeeassse/

A pull behind my naval and I was gone.

-x-

**Lemon's up next!!!**


	18. Kissing all around

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**Aren't you lot luckier than the Irish! XD No offense meant, hehe. You get TWO updates in ONE day, AND a lemon AND some shounen-ai!!! Hehe ^.^ I'm such a good Authoress, ain't I?**

-x-

-x-

Tom's POV-

Just as Nero flooed away I felt a tug at the wards and knew Harry had used his portkey. I jumped up and ran to his room. Spelling the doors open then spelling them shut and locked I ran to him and swept him into my arms. He laughed and hugged me tight.

"Hello love," I cooed. He smiled.

"I love you!" He proclaimed. "And I fucking missed you too."

"I missed you as well, how've you been sleeping?" I asked, worriedly. He rolled his eyes and led me to sit on his bed with him. I laid us down against the pillows and started kissing his left ear and just under it on his neck.

"Fine…enough…" He sighed. I tickled his sides and he giggled and those giggles turned into little gasps and moans as I spelled out outer clothing away, leaving us just in underpants. He rolled in my arms so he was straddling my lap and I kissed him full on the mouth. He submitted in the kiss, arms languidly clasping around my shoulder and body lying flush on my own. I wrapped my arms around his middle, one hand making the movements as a whispered the lubing, cleansing, and protection spells over him. He just bucked against me, sliding his arse over my dick in a way he _just knew_ drove me mad.

I slid a finger into his arse and he gave a little whimper and jump that had me grinning like a fool. I kissed him chastely and he in turn laid his head on my chest, biting and sucking on my neck to create little love bites; showing off his prize…I'd assume. I chuckled as he gave a little moan as another finger joined the first, scissoring in him and pinching his prostate lightly.

/Toooom jussst sssscrew me already?!/ He snapped after a kept playing with him for about a minute. I chuckled and kissed his nose.

/Looove, I don't sssscrew, I make looove./

He rolled his eyes and kissed me fully, taking a pale hand and pumping my cock painfully and delightfully. I hissed in defeat and laid him on his back, plunging in a second later. He gasped loudly, eyes going wide and he gripped my shoulders tight enough to leave bruises. I kissed him sweetly, licking the tears off of his sweet cheeks when they betrayed his determined façade. I kissed him softly and said /Ssssssshhh, love, leeet it passss./

He nodded and locked his arms around my neck, burying his face in the crook of my neck. He nodded after a moment and I rolled my hips, snapping them just so, he gasped and arched into the feeling. Chanting under his breath for me to do it again and harder. I kissed the crown of his head and complied.

An hour later he'd fallen asleep in my arms. Both of us sated. Both content. Both knowing…sadly…that he'd have to return to Hogwarts when he awoke.

-x- Meanwhile –x-

Seamus POV-

He'd been checking me out all week. Dean'd noticed, chuckling and warning me to be careful…not to get too attached to a transfer student. I'd socked him in the shoulder.

I saw him talking to Harry, both chuckling about something. Harry was asking him something I think, they glanced at me. Then after a bit Harry left.

I stayed up late trying to work out an arithmancy problem. Dean had forgone it long ago but I'd sworn to mam that I'd be bringin' up my grades this year. I groaned and tried to make sense of the stupid equation.

"Need 'elp?" I jumped when the dulcet Scottish voice hit my ears. Joel's hearty laughed reached my ears as he plopped down next to me on the couch. I looked around and realized we were alone and it was nearing midnight.

"Fuck yea," I admitted. He took my parchment from me and my quill. He made quick work of my entire sheet of thirty problems and explaining it to me all the while. Somehow…him explaining it was A LOT different than barmy old Vector. "Thanks."

"Ain't nothin'," he chuckled. He put the stuff on the low table in front of us and leaned across me to reach something. I leaned away from him. Trying not to get aroused by him reaching for whatever the hell it was. He came back with my ink pot in his hand. I sighed as he set it down as well. He grinned at me and winked. "…cute like tha'."

"Huh?" I said eloquently. He chuckled.

"I be sayin' with tha' look on yer face ya look cute like tha'," He repeated. I raised an eyebrow. He leaned over me and noticed how fucking short I was compared to him. He chuckled and captured my lips with his. I gasped in shock and he teased my tongue with his own. I responded to the kiss after a moment and he pulled me so I was half in his lap. I groaned when I needed air. He let me go and kissed my chin. I looked down quickly as my cheeks burned. "Cuter even, now."

I felt my face get hotter.

"Thanks," I groused lightly, panting slightly. He chuckled and tipped my face so I was looking at him again. I couldn't hold back a yawn, though I tried to stifle it.

"Less get ya' ta' bed," he snickered. I stuck my tongue out at him and his nipped at it. I jerked back and he caught me before I toppled onto the table. I swung me up over his shoulder like I was a bloody sac of potatoes. I yelped indignantly and cussed at him in Gaelic. He snickered and retorted right back. I flushed and grumbled about 'moron barbaric Scots' and he retorted with "Well at least I ain't a leprechaun." He squirmed but he laughed harder and took me straight upstairs.

Once we were in our dorm, Joel was bunking with us sixth years for some odd reason; he pushed me down on my own bed and kissed me deeply before muttering a charm leaving me in sleep pants and my skivs. He kissed me again and swept over to his own bunk. I blinked for a about a minute…then lay down and fell to sleep…I dreamed about a crazy brunette with luminous green eyes and it sure as fuck was NOT Harry.

-x-

R&R So maybe I'll keep writing this fast!!! ^_^


	19. The Deal

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**I know it's sorta short. Sorry. I needed to put this in by itself. :) Readd and then review if you fell like it! -please feel like it ^.^-**

-x-

-x-

Harry POV-

When I woke up it was late at night and Tom was rubbing my back and whispering to me to get up in parseltongue.

/I'm ssssorry love, but it ssseemsss your need to go. It isss already after midnight/

/Can't I ssstay the night?/ I asked sleepily, clutching Tom closer as he continued rubbing my back. He kissed me softly.

/Dumbledore will become sssussspiciousss if sssomeone were to report you absssent from your houssse/ Tom reasoned. I buried my face against his broad chest, smiling as I settled over his heartbeat, the gentle thump-ump of it put me at ease.

/I donna care, pleeeassse, can't I ssstay?/ I whined, pouting up at him. He kissed my forehead.

/I cannot resssissst your pouting. Go back to sssleep, I'll wake you in a few hoursss ssso you can 'sssneak' back in, just make it a good lie/ Tom relented. I snuggled into him again and closed my eyes as he hugged me, I fell asleep with him carding my hair and hissing sweet nothings in my ear.

-x-

I headed back just before dawn, I really really really didn't want to. But I had to. I flooed into Professor Snape's office and snuck back up to my dorm without anyone being the wiser of it.

"Thought you was a'comin' back _before_ I 'ad to send a search party," Joel quipped from the stairs, he was shirtless…damn did he was a six-pack…and his hair was sleep mussed. He grinned at me and shoved his hands into the pockets of his white sweats.

"Well…unlike _you_ when I go for a shack-up I like to cuddle up for a few hours," I quipped back.

"Just remember Harry, I'm older, stronger, and _much_ prettier," Joel teased I scoffed in return. He slumped down on the couch and flicked his right wrist at my clothing. Trainers disappeared, jeans became gray plaid sleep pants, t-shirt became black wife beater, and my invisibility cloak was transported up to my trunk. I sat down next to him and yawned.

"How'd it go with Seamus?" I asked rolling my shoulders.

"Guess I'm da Gammy Bastard o' last ni'ht," Joel preened, he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I thumped him on the back.

"Good on ya'. How far'd you take him? Remember, he's a mate of mine Joel. Don't break him," I chided playfully.

"Kissed him up right, boy got all mixter maxter on me. He's a cute one though. Hope I can take this further. Cute little thing. I always liked dem leprechauns," Joel said honestly. He flicked his hand again and I heard him murmur a warding charm. Why? I wondered vaguely before he said softly "Harry…serious note here…somethin' worries me 'bout your heidy. I know you don't trust Dumbledore…and I know you love the Dark Lord. That's great and I'm very happy fer ya'. But if the time comes, we'll protect you, and maybe a few of these others…but no one else. Unless our Grandfather orders us to move in the war we'll not choose a side."

"Nero was at Tom's last night," I whispered.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"Tom and he made a pact, they'll help one another to end the war once and for all, they'll take Dumbledore down together, for the sake of peace and future of the magical world," I said. "But to do that there's going to be a full scale war sooner or later." Joel wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I donno 'ow this'll end Harry, but we'll keep you all safe," Joel promised.

"I'll work harder too, to get stronger," I said seriously, "For you all, for Tom. I don't want to only have to be protected. Tom's so worried about me…he's afraid I'll break or somethin'. I want you and Levana to start training me…and don't give me that look Joel Vere Rankin…Connie and Sol would take it the wrong way and you know they would. I wanna learn high level magic like all of you. I can use it partly…only when I'm in danger or very angry. I wanna control it. Please."

"I'll talk t' Ley about it, an' I promise I'll help you, but she's stronger than I am," Joel sighed. "An' I ain't gonna hear yer whining if it gets too rough, you either take what we dish out or ya' learn on yer own."

I nodded. "Deal."

-x-

So short, such a bad person. So sorry. Read this and wait, I'll be along with the next chapter soon!


	20. Snaky training

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**Hehe, I made up for the short previous chapter! 2000 or so words long training chapter!**

-x-

-x-

The mundane routine of school started with a howling wind and stormy Monday. Somehow I managed to dodge Hermione's simpering looks and Ron's death-dealing glares. Seamus, Dean, and Joel became my new best Gryffindor mates. Draco and Blaise hung around us when they could. But for now appearances had to be kept. It wasn't time yet to reveal where the Golden Boy's loyalties lay.

Ley had sat me down Tuesday when she had the chance to drag me to the lakeside and warded off a section of the beach so we could talk.

"I know it'll be hard Ley! But I didn't sign up for this war either! I need to be prepared," I snapped. She pulled me into a tight hug, lounging against my shoulder as we watched the Giant Squid lazing in the setting sunlight.

"I know pet, but I'm worried 'bout ya'. There's a big reason why only a few Rankins make it t' IMA despite our families wealth and status. We train from a very young age t' control ev'ry aspect of our magic. It's not somethin' that ca' be taught in a few weeks, Harry. You gotta understand that. It's exceedingly stressful on the body, so we can go for wandless 'den nonverbal or vice-versa. But one at'a time," Ley insisted, laying out on her back behind me, resting her head on her folded arms and looking up at me.

"I know Levana…I know…just give me a damn chance. Me, Draco, Blaise, and some others were working on minor wandless and nonverbal spells last year. It was hard and we only managed minor transformations and charms…even a few defensive curses. But I want to be somewhere in your level. I know you'll be stronger…for a long time until I can devote myself to training like you all did. But I _want_ to get stronger," I insisted, looking back at her with fierceness in my eyes.

"Just giv't time pet, we can't rush it or you'll lose control an' you cou' be seriously hurt. Wizards who push t' far too fast either end up mad like Dumbledore 'r dead," Ley snapped, she was on her feet and she grabbed me by my collar. She thrust up with her legs and soon we were hovering ten feet in the air. "I trained since I's five years old ta have this sort of control Harry James Potter! You _can NOT_ get it in a fortnight! Get that through yer hero-fied skull! We. Are. Willing. To. Protect. You. Till. The. End! Why mus' you insist on forcing yourself beyond your limits?! You're very strong an' 'ave to potential to go very far! But ya _need_ training time, resting time, then repeat. I _know_ you. I KNOW you haven't been sleeping!"

When she touched my face, it was with a gentleness that was hidden behind her anger. My petty glamour broke under her counter-charm. "T'ese bags under your eyes are hidden but you still slump when you think no one is watching. You yawn an' pretend to cough. I know your nightmares are bad. Being here is bad for you."

"I can't go back to Tom right now. I have to give him time to get everything ready 'fore I make my side known!" I retorted. I struggled and kicked at her, she dropped me and I rolled my landing. She plummeted with me and barrel rolled out of it. She stood and scowled. I stood and frowned.

"I know that you prat!" She yelled. She ran at me and punched me right in the nose. I grabbed her hand and flipped her with all of my strength sending her to the ground, she rolled out of that to.

We wrestled around like a bunch of stupid teens…which DUH we are. When we finally slowed and sat panting, back to back leaning on one another and laughing our arses off.

"Just-pant-just be careful, pet, I'd hate it if you hurt your magical core. It's so strong now…I want to help you make it stronger," Ley said breathlessly.

"And I wanna –pant- be able to help you –pant- all as much as you –pant- help me," I said with a few pants in between words.

"Harry, you protect everyone way too much for your own good. You're tired of being a martyr? 'Den do this for you…not for anyone else," Ley told me. I agreed.

We talked about trivial things for a while. Ley wanted to know all about Joel and Seamus. She, Connie, and Sol had a bet running to see what month they'd take it to the next level. Ley had it for September, Connie had October, and Sol had all the way till January. It was seer verses killer-girly-instinct, verses another seer!

"Sooo…are you gonna go shack up with Tom again this Friday?"

"If I can…I miss just hanging out around his house, with him," I mumbled, she slung a arm around my shoulders, her left hand lingered in front of my face as she healed the bruises caused from the fight. "Thanks Ley, I needed to get some sense kicked into me."

"We both did."

"How's life with the Slytherins?" I asked her.

"Oh fine, fine, I 'ad to put this Pansy heifer in 'er damn place…I _almost_ called her a cow but I caught m'self. She's the mos' arrogant, ugly, _bitchy,_ being I've ever met! That's _including_ my Aunt Barbara! I turned her into a snapper turtle and let 'er loose in the 7th year boys' bathroom. When she came back she glared a' me and squelched 'er way t' the nurse. Purple dragon tail swinging and zits angry and red. We all laughed ourselves to tears," Ley recounted.

"And I bet no one caught you," I muttered.

"Bit your tongue, Harry Potter. They day _I_ get caught pranking is they day the Dumbledore skips down the hall singing 'all hail Lord Moldy-wort' in a pink frill dress of his own free will," Ley giggled with an evil smile that I didn't want to test.

"So…when're you gonna teach me _that_ trick?" I asked slyly.

"When you can hold your nonverbal spells for five hours like we had to," Levana said fake cheerfully.

-x-

-3rd POV-

Two weeks passed. Harry was popping out whenever possible to meet up with Tom. Levana and Joel were putting him and a peskily omnipresent Draco through their paces.

Once such afternoon the four were grouped in the room of requirement. Seamus and Blaise were also there, practicing much lesser spells. Seamus and Joel had started going out after that first night. Dean was up in the Library, playing hide-from-the-couple with Neville, they just loved teasing Seamus.

"Come on pet, you can do this, think the spell an' den imagine what'll happen then let lose a bit of yer power," Ley coached Harry. He was panting, and holding his wand outstretched.

Harry stared at her and focused '_langlock!' _He snapped his wand and let the magic flow. Ley was rendered unable to talk.

"Haamm, daams mmmnmmnm," Ley attempted to say, her tongue stuck to the top of her mouth. Surprise and joy evident on both her and Harry's faces. She tapped her mouth with her wand and grinned. "Well done pet."

"I really did it?! I've never done that one wordless!"

"We're no' done yet, keep on, try it again. Geis another," Ley said, bouncing back and forth. "Movin' target this time!"

Over with Draco he was focusing more on wandless.

"Common Drakey wakey, ickle snaky," Joel taunted lightly.

"_Serpensortia,"_ Draco hissed tightly, pointing his right hand at Joel's throat. A ten foot long Bushmaster jumped from Draco's finger tips and hissed viciously at Joel.

"Harry!"

/Calm down pleassse/ Harry insisted running in front of the snake.

/Massster of sssnake tongue? Why do you sssspeak my language? Why do you interfere with my hunt?! Massster ssssummoned me, he isss in danger/ The snake hissed back, it coiled closer to itself.

/Draco wasss jussst practicing. He'sss ssssorry for disssturbing you/

The snake shook his large venom filled head. /Massster is my massster. I am hisss familiar./

"Draco, this is your familiar?" Harry asked, a bit gobsmacked, Blaise and Seamus gapped at him.

"Yeah…long story, can you calm him down, he thinks I'm in danger," Draco answered, his face paling.

/Draco issss fine, look for yourssself/ Harry said, gesturing to the boy behind the snake. The snake turned its head and nodded at Draco.

"Draco, retract the spell," Ley said softly. Her face was at ease but her hand was tightening on her wand.

"I don't know how…my dad's…always done it…I…" Draco stuttered.

/Why do you protect him?/ Harry asked. Blaise ran up to Draco and pulled him into a hug from behind. Seamus on the other hand was inching farther away from it all. Joel had his wand out now.

/I attack massster when he wasss young. I didn't know massster wasss a wizard. I made a pact with him, now I and variousss othersss come when he callsss/ the snake explained.

/Do you know hooow to return to your home?/ Harry asked. Ley came closer to Harry.

"Ask him if he wants me to return him," Ley whispered. Harry relayed the message.

/I ssstay until massster tellsss me to leave./

"Draco," Harry gestured to the snake.

"Álvaro, I'm safe, you can return home," Draco whispered, nodding his head to the snake and leaning down to the snake. It rubbed against his thigh and allowed itself to be returned by Ley.

"Well that was eventful, how'd you get attacked by a bloody bushmaster?" Harry quipped exasperatedly.

"You were attacked by that thing?!" Blaise snapped angrily. Draco turned around and hugged Blaise back.

"Bloody Hell Draco," Seamus agreed, his voice a bit shaky.

"Explain? Maybe," Joel said, still a bit ancy, but his signature grin was back. He moved and put an arm around Seamus who leaned into him. Draco shrugged and everyone sat down for story time.

"I was six, father and mother wanted to take a vacation to Brazil so we went. I was out in the jungle on safari with father and uncle Sev. I wandered off from them and ran across Álvaro, he hissed and…well I didn't know what it was, the only snakes I'd seen were metal or marble…he…well he bit me and uncle Sev had to save me by binding me to him to make his venom null and void on me…because we were so far out in the bush and there wasn't a hospital very close. When we were bound as master and guard he figured out I was a wizard and he was my familiar he sorta followed me everywhere. He lives at the Brazil house my dad has; with his mate and kids and whatever live there too…weird story…I know." Draco was blushing half the story.

"I think it's cute," Ley giggled.

"Cute?! He got bitten by one of the most deadly snakes in the fucking world! Dio ci aiuti tutti!" Blaise grumbled protectively.

"He's fine Blai," Harry helped. "He was actually really worried about Draco."

"Just forget about it…I thought I was summoning one of the pythons we keep at the house…not him…" Draco grumbled.

"Anyhow…back to business, how're you two doing?" Joel changed the subject.

"I got it! I think," Seamus proclaimed.

"Lessee," Harry challenged.

_"Inanimatus Conjurus_," Blaise said, he was using his wand but he managed to conjure a huge white marble statue of Professor Dumbledore.

_"Piertotum Locomotor,"_ Seamus cast, his wand too was out, he made the statue start dancing the Macarena.

"Hahaha," Joel and Ley laughed their butts off. Harry just snickered and vanished the statue. Draco was less impressed and not in the mood for laughing.

"Nice you two, come up with anything a _bit_ more important?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, sure," Blaise said, shrugging, he pointed his wand at Seamus "_Incarcerous."_

Seamus was bound with thick hemp rope. He struggled and whispered under his breath "_Diffindo."_ Wandlessly, the minor counter-curse was affective and Seamus was freed, but bleeding.

"Nice job, tool, you'll have yourself in tatters next," Ley chastised lightly as she healed the cuts.

"Keep workin' on it you two," Joel offered.

Training started back up without much a hitch. Joel teaching Draco wandless, Harry training with Ley for wordless. Seamus and Blaise training with each other on sixth-year and up spells.

By the end of the day the four new-comers to wandless and wordless magic were exhausted. Joel and Ley had barely broken a sweat.

'This is gonna suck like Dumbledore in front of Grindewald,' was Harry's last thought as they ambled downstairs for dinner, stumbling over themselves exargeratedly.

-x-

Good, no good? Trying to work out the lagistics of their teamwork, wandwork, ect. Please review!

~Ley


	21. JoelSeamus

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**Lemon time, but sorry, it's not Tom and Harry. I just HAD to try out this pairing in lemon form! It made me!**

-x-

-x-

-3rd POV-

After the training session Seamus and Joel disappeared back into the room of requirement. Ley taking Harry, Draco, and Blaise to the Library to get them off the others' trail.

"Ne, Joel…what're we-" Seamus's question was cut off abruptly as lips hit his and he was pushed roughly against the door to the room of requirement. Joel had just opened the room for them. Shoved Seamus inside and was now trying to rape Seamus's mouth with his tongue. The Irishman sunk into the doorframe and Joel's strong arms, kissing back with whatever force he could find. Finally they broke apart after what seemed like hours but were merely minutes. Seamus was panting hard, as if he'd just run the length of the quidditch pitch. Joel was breathing deeply and smoothly. He kissed Seamus on the cheek then moved outwards to suck and bite on his neck. "Ah! Joel!" Seamus cried, arching closer to the tantalizing mouth that was marking Seamus as its own.

-Joel POV-

I pulled Seamus against my body and off the door he moaned and shivered as I assaulted his neck, twisting his hand in the front of my robes. I picked him up and kissed him again, taking control of the kiss before it even started. Seamus sighed against me when I let his lips free again trying to kiss my neck.

"C'mon love, you think I can let you 'ave all the fun?" He asked my sultrily wriggling so he could get better access to my neck. I turned us around and as he was just beginning to bite my neck he froze. "Bloody hell Joel…never thought you were a romantic." I laughed and tossed him onto the large bed in the center of the room. It was huge, soft yet firm and covered in pillows and soft linins in bright Irish green and dark navy blue. He rolled and threw a pillow at me. The ceiling was covered in tiny fairy lights and there was a window that had the moon light shining through sheer white curtains. The floor was covered in blue carpet. Damn! This room was good.

"Now now, little leprechaun. I've gotta be a gentleman donna I?" I purred. I slid next to him and kissed him chastely. He attempted to deepen the kiss but I pushed him back against a stack of pillows. He quirked an eyebrow at me. "You gonna let me get your trousers aff you or ya' gonna nip at me all night?" I asked. He blushed blazing red that clashed with his sandy colored hair and red tie. But I kissed him anyhow. He tried to start taking my robe off and I took his.

"Gonna let me?" He asked breathlessly.

I grinned and after about a minute of fierce disrobing of one another we were both down to our skivs. He was laid out under me and I was hovering over him on my hands and knees. My little leprechaun's flush was the damn nearest cutest thing I've ever seen. It covered his face and ears and was working down his neck and chest. His whole body was wiry and small, just how I loved 'em. His chest rose and fell rapidly and he connected our lips again, hands tightening in my hair. I made this kiss soft and let him lead it, he almost delicately licked the insides of my mouth, tasting me and prodding at my now docile tongue. He arched into me and I felt his hardness against mine. I vanished our underwear and he gave a light 'eep' and a glare at me. I chuckled and kissed him again.

I focused on the room and a silver box of very useful items appeared next to me. I grabbed a vile of potion labeled 'Master S's calming lube' stupid name but this shit worked awesome of people. The most anxious bottom would melt with this stuff.

He watched me curiously and somewhat anxiously as I sat up and pushed his legs apart with my own as I lathered up my fingers. He took the lube from me and lubed his fingers. This time I quirked a brow. He leaned back and closed his eyes and fingered himself. Fucking beautiful. The first finger went in and out of him easily, he shivered when the calming draught in the lube started to take affect and he added another. I watched and narrowed my eyes slightly when he winced against the second finger. Long time since his last fuck or not…no one but a virgin winced on the second one. He whimpered slightly on the third but gasped when he hit his prostate. I took his fingers out and caught his eyes as I inserted three fingers, mine were bigger than his. He gasped and grabbed onto my biceps. I kissed his inner thigh and licked his erection, standing tall and proud. Apparently small hands and small feet didn't _always_ mean small dick.

"Joel!" He yelped when I added a fourth finger and pinched his prostate at the same time. He writhed under me and tears sprung in his eyes. I kissed him deeply and removed my fingers. I licked his cheeks clean and trailed my fingers up over his spine and then down onto his erection. I pumped and teased it as he bucked against me.

"You know I donna wanna hurt you Seamus, why didn't ya' tell me?" I asked softly as I licked his right nipple, biting it into pebbly hardness. He sucked in a breath and pushed up against me, taking me by surprise I found him sitting in my lay and me sitting up. He bit me on the voice box and fisted my prick in a sickeningly pleasurable way.

"It don' matter if I've had sex 'fore or not. You wanna fuck me then you do. Or are ya' one of those guys that don' do virgins?" Seamus asked, his eyes were sharp and he looked mad. I kissed him and picked his hips up. His eyes widened as I pushed his down on my erection. He groaned loudly and threw his head back as he took all of my length and thickness in. I have big hands, big feet, and a big prick to match. His arms shook as he fisted my hair and leaned his forehead against my collarbone, not ready for more yet. I kissed the top of his head and wrapped on arm around his lower back and slowly pumped his erection with the other. He moaned softly over and over.

"No, I ain't," I whispered in his ear. I snapped my hips and he bounced up on my erection. He planted his knees and started riding me. It was the hottest thing I've ever seen.

One moment he was halfway through taking me back in and the next I had pushed him on the bed and was thrusting in and out of him, pumping him along with my thrusts. He moaned and mumbled intelligible things over and over. I heard the words 'fuck' 'harder' 'god' and 'Joel' so I assumed I was either really good or horribly bad, but considering he was thrusting back against me and dragging me in for a kiss every time he caught his breath I assumed it was the former.

I pumped his erection, playing with the foreskin until it rolled back off his head, he was purple with need and his balls were tight. I kissed him and snapped my hips so I hit his prostate dead on. He screamed loudly as he came on my hand and his stomach. I moaned deeply and huskily as he tightened around me. I thrust into him and harder and came, coating his walls.

I pulled out of him and laid next to him, he rolled over onto my side.

-3rd POV-

Seamus lay panting on Joel's side, sated but stiff, his body ached in a pleasant sort of way.

"Donna ev'r think I only care 'bout your body Seamus. You're hot, yea, but you're sweet and cute and funny and crazy and I love ya' kid," Joel insisted. Seamus swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Love ya' too ya' crazy Scott," Seamus sighed. Joel pulled the blanket over them and they fell asleep. Both happy with the revelation and sex.

-x-

Did'ja like it? Too fluffy?


	22. Naughty pranks

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**WARNING: IT IS SHHHOOOORRRTTT! I KNOW...I'm sorry! But it's a transitional chapter and I don't wanna both with stringing this and the next chapter together because this is a break from sex to ... SORTA normalcy**

-x-

The week ended and so did September. As October took off so did the rivalry between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. On the brisk Monday morn of October 11th Ronald and Ginny Weasley started one of the worst house wars that Hogwarts had ever seen.

It all started out as a prank…and then…stupidity got involved.

Ron and Ginny stood up on the bench at Breakfast and sneered over at the Slytherins. They cast a dropping charm and revealing charm and soon the entirety of the Slytherin table, and some of the nearby Ravenclaw table, were splashed and then smothered in Bubotuber pus. Screams and squeals spilt from the girls and curses spewed from the guys.

"THE HELL?!" Sol cursed, continuing her displeasure in fast and rough Russian cursing. Her entire head and back covered in the now hissing pus, painful boils popping up on all affected skin. She growled and drew her wand pointing it at the offending red heads along with the rest of the 1/3 of the afflicted Ravenclaws; most of them were 7th or 6th years, a sore mistake on the Weasley youngests' part.

"Oi!" A Slytherin yelled.

Soon the Great Hall was in complete chaos. Curses and threats were flying. Gryffindors were either defending the attack or running for the door with the Hufflepuffs. Soon the Gryffindors were squaring off with the Ravenclaws and Slytherins, the professors were running around trying to heal with worst afflicted students, Madam Pomfery (sp?) was dashing about so quickly you could hardly see her. Dumbledore was doing his best to vanish the remaining goop, and failing on multiple levels.

Harry looked around frantically for the Rankins and for Draco and Blaise…then…

"OI!" Came a magically enhanced scream from the Slytherin table, Ley was levitating herself above the din. "_Evanesco Bubotuber pus!"_ She yelled out, her left hand sweeping over the room. Vanishing every last trace of the pus from the students and the hall.

Connie, Joel, and Sol levitated next to her. Sol had angry and pained tears in her eyes. It was then everyone saw that almost the entirety of Ley's body had previously been covered in the pain causing pus.

_"Wingardium Leviosa_," Connie wandlessly cast on each professor, lifting them above the now silent and stunned crowd. Dumbledore was left standing in front of his throne-like chair.

"Wheesht! Listen t' yer professors an' shut yer mouths ya thrawn bawbags!" Sol screamed at the students below her, she looked even more frightening with the redness and painful boils on her furious face. She and Ley lowered themselves to the floor, both in ample amounts of pain.

Joel and Connie dropped down next to them and started healing their younger sisters; everyone was still in total awe at the transfers.

"You heard her! Wealsey and Weasley get to the Headmaster's office NOW, everyone affected by the pus go with madam Pomfery to the Hospital Wing, everyone else GO TO YOUR DORMS AND STAY THERE!" McGonagall ordered loudly and sternly. Like robots everyone started to move, except the Rankins and Harry. Harry ran to them, Ley and Sol were now completely healed, they skin only tinged red that was fading already.

A soft groan had Ley and Connie pulling Draco and Blaise from under the table, Blasie's back and legs had been smothered when he had pushed Draco under the table along with Theo Nott. Theo thanked Blaise and went off with the other Slytherins. Blaise just nodded him off and pulled Draco against his chest, the lithe blonde was unharmed but he looked like he had seen Satan himself. Blaise just looked tired and he was in a lot of pain. Connie and Ley started healing.

"You ok Blaise?" Harry asked softly, "And you Sol? Ley?"

"Crivens, pet, we're fine," Ley sighed, "Blai here is in a right state, this galoot 'ad to be the hero. Good thing too, I think tha' pus would've eaten through Draco." Ley snickered.

"I'll be fine," Blaise denied with the playing sneer at Ley.

-x-


	23. Down the rabbit hole into angst

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**WARNING: SMEXY GOODNESS!**

-x-

Later that night Harry popped off to Tom's, even though it was Monday. He didn't want to be anywhere near his dorm right now.

Ron and Ginny were given in-house suspension for two weeks, then had to serve detention with Filch for two months after that, they'd lost every single point Gryffindor had earned, and Molly Weasley had been notified; she'd sent a howler and told them they weren't off the hook just because they were at school, and their wands had been confiscated but it was an inanely light punishment considering how many mummified-looking people were now walking around the castle. Over half of the Slytherins were still in the Hospital wing even with the Rankins and the teachers helping the healing.

So Harry went down the Rabbit hole, not knowing the consequences this certain trip would render.

-x-

-Harry POV-

I arrived in my room and sat down on my bed, reaching out to Tom's mind. _Tom?_

_I felt you come in. I'm in a meeting love, what's wrong? It's Monday._ He sounded worried.

_Tell you later…it's just insane at school thanks to a few incredulous redheads…_ I assured softly, _I'm going to your room, kay?_ I asked standing up and crossing to the doors to my room.

_Of course. Give me ten minutes and I'll be up._

With that I crossed the hall into his room and laid out waiting for him.

I 'spose I fell asleep. When I woke up he was caressing my face and I was laying in his arms, my clothes had been transfigured to just my boxers and he was only in his own boxers. I snuggled closer to his warmth. Just being in his house made it a nearly effortless deed for me to sleep. Made it easy for me to sink into the easy routine from this summer. The arms around me blocked out all memories of abuse and I loved it, I loved him. Not some stupid teen 'LOVE' but genuine love. He kissed me softly with those pale full lips and I slowly and languidly started to respond, after a moment we broke off. He looked me in the eyes and whispered "I love you little one. Now, not that I am not glad to see you…why did you run here tonight?"

I went into the whole spiel over the prank, and how the tension in the tower was just a _bit_ much. He was snickering by the end of my tale and I felt like smacking him, it _sounded_ funny, but it was horrible…ok…it was pretty fucking funny.

"Well…I didn't wanna be there…I…I'm not inconveniencing you am I?" I asked quietly. He kissed me again, this time it was one of those earth-shaking kisses he dished out when he wanted me to either be reassured, shut up, feel better, or if we were having sex. I moaned softly against him as he laid me out on the bed and pinched my nipples as he pulled away from my lips. Suddenly our clothes were just gone. I wasn't sure which one of us had done it either…but _somehow…_

"Never ask that question again," he stated plainly as he bit possessively into the side of my neck. No doubt a huge ass hickey would be there when I woke up. I traced my fingers up and down his torso, tickling his nipples just the right way to make him start grinding me. I bucked back against him, both of us quickly becoming hard. I moaned wantonly right in his ear and he bucked against me intensely.

He murmured the cleansing, protection, and lubing spells but then sat straight up, looking at me imposingly, I bit his neck quickly then inserted a finger, gasping softly as I started stretching myself. Two more fingers later I had tears in my eyes as I was fucking myself with my fingers and jerking both of us off. I moaned deeply as I hit my own prostate and bent down to lick his left nipple, my right hand moving swiftly over both of our erections. He was busy rocking our bodies together to create more friction and assaulting my neck and shoulders with bite marks.

"Harry, ride my prick," He instructed breathily. I moaned softly and released our pricks and slipped my fingers out with an intentional 'plop'. He pulled me to straddle him and I thrust down on him quickly before I lost my nerve. I groaned at the extreme pressure and passion the angle caused and started rolling my hips and bouncing on his lap as fast as I dared, my hands clenched like vices on his shoulders for support as I rode him with all I had. He fisted my tresses with one hand, pumped my Johnson with the other and assaulted my lips with his own as my tempo increased slightly as the pleasure started driving me on.

"T-T-TOM!" I screamed after fifteen minutes of fucking myself on his penis, I saw white and collapsed against his chest as I came in his hand. He bucked into me deeply and came inside me, I snuggled as I felt his hot waves of cum marking me as his. I kissed his neck sloppily and pushed him back against the pillows. He smiled into my hair and pulled the duvet over our sweaty bodies as I lost consciousness.

-x-

When I woke I knew something was wrong.

Tom was gone and I didn't know where he was. I called out to him vocally and mentally, searching with trepidation lacing my words. I even hissed out to him. It was still dark, so I had either only slept a short while or I'd slept all day long. I spelled my underwear on and a pair of bleached jeans and a black t-shirt on as well. I spelled on my trainers and stood up, knowing better than to look throughout the manor for Tom. I almost ran into someone at the door of his rooms. I clung to the body at first, thinking it was Tom…I yelled at said body thinking Tom had been ignoring me.

"Harry? Calm down." I looked up and Lucius was standing there. I blinked and let him go, apologizing in mumbles and blushes, he brushed it off carefully.

"Where is he? Why…"

"Dumbledore found you missing and launched an attack on various people, Severus is…bedridden to say the least. Draco and Blaise had to come here in the night. Adrian Nott's house was set alight when he refused the Order entry on suspicion at being part of your 'abduction'," He told me. I tried to brush past him. He caught me. "Where in the fucking world do you believe you are going?!"

"To find Tom!" I snapped looking the adult wizard dead in the eye. He looked worried. "Obviously I have to show which side I'm on! People are getting hurt because I came for a fucking booty call Lucius!"

"Harry, love, calm down," Tom's voice said. I looked up and saw Tom standing at the end of the hall; I ran to him and jumped up on him. Fisting my hands in his hair and pressing myself against him. He picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I nestled my face into the crook of his neck.

"What's going on?" I asked softly.

"Just as Lucius told you…our hand has been forced it seems," Tom said gently. He carried me as he about-faced and walked down the stairway at the end of the hall. Lucius jogged to catch up to us.

"Where are we going?" I asked questioningly. Tom just sighed.

"Crowd control…it won't be safe for you to return to Hogwarts right now. And we need to question people we trapped while fighting them off at Nott's house…I want you there," He said. I asked who and he frowned. "Mad-Eye Moody…he nearly killed Severus…Lucius will be torturing him after we question him…along with Draco and you if you feel the need. I shall kill him though."

I gulped and let him hold me tighter…right now…I didn't care if it looked like I was a weak child in his arms, he made me feel safer…confronting Moody…not something I wanted to do. Then I thought of Tom's words _Severus was nearly killed by that man…_ I growled low in my throat at the thought. Tom carded my hair as we approached the throne room, feeling my angst towards Moody as I thought of the strong bodied, steel willed Severus Snape could be 'nearly killed' by the x-auror.

Yeah…Moody…was gonna fucking pay!

-x-

**Sooooo...the secret is out...ish...what will happen? Well...you're gonna have t review to find out! :D I'll update soon as I can. Kay?**


	24. Madass Moody

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**WARNING: Dark humor-ish, tort of Moody, Angry somewhat OOC Harry...ect.**

-x-

-3rd POV-

As the trio arrived in the meeting hall the inner circle bowed deeply to their lord. Knowing better than to comment on Harry's presence in their lord's arms; Lucius swept to his own place next to his son…however it was impossible to ignore the fact that Severus's place across from Lucius was empty. Harry sat compliantly on the arm of Tom's throne and eased into the hooded cloak Tom put on him, other death eaters would be watching this and however they were going to reveal Harry it wouldn't be in this room at this time.

-Tom POV-

I made sure the hood cast Harry's face in shadow before fixing my own. Then I motioned Bella to bring Moody in. This was going to be a long interrogation and torture. Everyone in this room had a personal stock in attacking the crazy auror and the younger members of my ranks would be watching from the doors.

Moody thrashed and screamed curses as he was dragged in by Crabbe Sr. and Bella. "Voldemort! What the FUCK do you want?"

"Silence!" Bella sneered at him, smacking him across the face. "The Dark Lord has yet to address you." She and Crabbe bowed to me and took their places. Moody struggled to sit up but a quick curse from no one else but Harry sent him writhing on the floor.

/Killllll him already…pleeeasssse/ Harry asked me, I felt a chill at the loathing Harry had for the man. My little lover had never shown such hate, not even for his bloody uncle. I soothingly rubbed his raised wand arm; his wand wasn't even in his hand. He lowered it and hissed /Luciussss is on the verge of tearssss, of anger or hate I'm not ssssure which?/

/Both/ I answered.

"Alastor 'mad-eye' Moody, tell me? What is it _like_ being on the receiving end of an interrogation and torture session?" I asked cruelly. I nodded to Lucius who unleashed one of the most powerful Crucios I've ever seen.

I took somewhat sadistic pleasure in seeing the petty man's squirming and hearing his screams. I held up a hand to stop the curse. Lucius backed down but his silvery glare caught my ruby one, I nodded, he wanted the kill. He deserved it.

"You lead the attack against Severus Snape?" I asked coldly.

"Damn fuckin' straight I did!" Moody growled, I nodded to Draco who sent a stinging curse at Moody's lap, the man positively howled and Draco's stormy eyes glinted behind his mask.

"You ordered members of the Order of the Phoenix to attack the Nott home, on Dumbledore's orders?" I asked again.

"Yea," Moody said, "Ruddy Nora that hurt. You teachin' kids to be tormentors now? Voldy?"

_"Vomica cruor , vomica is tardus , operor retineo is intereo , iustus planto poena grow,"_ Harry cast a curse I didn't recognize at first. Then I smiled, it was an ancient one I had taught him over the summer. I was deeply surprised and proud he was able to cast it wandlessly. The curse was the blood boiling curse. Slowly, ever so slowly, Moody would start to feel as though his every vessel and capillary were on fire, and in truth they were. He wouldn't die from it, but until Harry let go of the curse Moody would be in agony that would only get worse.

"ARGH! STOP! STOP! STOP! AAAAGH!" Moody's screams caused cheers of vindication among my followers.

"Why should I?" Harry asked viciously, his voice deeper . "Did you _stop_ to think Nott could have small children in his house? If Severus was too far gone from _torture_ to answer any more of your questions? Did you _ever_ think about _anything_ but what Dumble-fucking-dore told you to do?" He removed the curse only for Lucius and Draco to send wordless torture curses at the man making him collapse on the ground twitching and moaning like a kicked dog. That's all he was though; Dumbledore's dog.

"Of _course_ he didn't!" Lucius sneered angrily. He and Draco let up on their curses but their wands were pointed right at Moody, never swaying, Bella herself and many of my other inner circle members were pointing hands or wands at him.

"Tell me, in whose name did you and the Order commit these _crimes_? Because no matter how much you might loath us, we are human beings, _Mad-eye , _we have lives and minds as well. We are not just monsters against _your_ beliefs Alastor Moody. We have families, and lovers, and children. No matter how we may _differ_ from you were are still human, and attacking Severus Snape until he was at death's door and lighting the Nott's home on fire; need I remind you their twin _FIVE_ year old daughters were just barely rescued in time…WHY? Why do you do these things? Since the second war began we've not attacked the innocent victims, we've not waged war directly on innocents. You have. Tell me why," I ordered, knowing he would call out in anger against my accusations. I sneered at him as his magical eye swiveled wildly as he tried to think of a retort, after a moment he seemingly decided what his pathetic reasons were.

"Because you abducted that ickle Potter brat!" Moody screamed. "Dumbledore told us you had him and we knew we had to flush you out to get the runt back! The Golden Boy already disappeared this summer, Dumbledore got knots in his britches when Weasley told him Potter didn't come back from a _nighttime stroll."_ Moody exclaimed, spittle flying from his mouth.

"And tell me, what does the _dear_ Headmaster think has happened to Mr. Potter? Does he not merely think a teenager is able to simply runaway?" I sneered silkily, a little miffed at the fact my hood hid my sneers and glares. But outside of my inner circle none of my ranks knew my identity yet; and for now, that was safest.

"Because no matter how fucking dim that toe-rag is! He wouldn't just stroll off the damn grounds you dumbass death-eater!" Moody screeched in anger. I made a wandless and soundless spell gagging him rather painfully.

"Insolent swine, Lucius I am done with him. Exact your revenge at your leisure," I said. Sitting back and waiting with Harry pulled into my lap. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and watched intently as Lucius, Bella, and Draco tortured Moody with every torture spell from a simple cutting hex to dark magic like Harry's Blood boiling curse to Crucio. After another twenty minutes of pure torture and Moody's screams Lucius and Draco cast the killing curse at the same time, the duel bolts of green hit the man at the same time. Lucius's in the face Draco's in the chest. Moody's corpse fell to the ground with a thump and splash as he fell into a puddle of his own blood and…urine. Harry had actually giggled when Moody pissed himself after a particularly painful stinging hex at his privates from Bella.

Severus's honor was redeemed…but this meant the war was far from over. And Dumbledore was far from dealt with.

-x-

**Well, there's your tort chapter. I took out my frustrations from my own personal troubles out of Moody...soo...yep.**

**R&R, next chapter will be up as soon as I get it thought of and written ^.^;**

**Ley**


	25. Fluffy!

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**WARNING: FULLY-NESS AHEAD! FLUFF WARNING!**

-x-

Lucius POV-

After the meeting I disappeared from view, the adrenaline rush from using the killing curse on my mate's abuser was still coursing in my veins. I held back my powers and my pride at having slain the man. I couldn't reveal myself to any of the lower death eaters. Hell only mi lord, the Lestrange brothers, and Bellatrix knew about myself and Draco…and Narcissa.

I near about ran up the stairs to Severus's sick room. Generally he stayed with me…but he was in his own room now with three of my own house elves caring for him unless myself or one of the healers were with him.

Finkle and Dorkle popped out of the room as I slipped in, I could feel my mate was awake…but I was still silent as a mouse. The last elf, a mashed nosed elderly elf by the name of Roofin bowed deeply and murmured my mate's condition to me "Wounds a'healin' an' fever still there, Master, but less than was. Master Severus feel better this day." With that he popped away as well leaving me too look upon my mate's now injury wrought delicate body.

Severus lay under the emerald canopy on the queen four poster, his back and head laid against black silk and the rest of him covered with an emerald satin duvet. I sat in the chair drawn up next to his bed and ran my fingers across his sunken in cheek. He was lucky…he could've died…he _would've_ died if Nott hadn't pulled him out of the way of the last curse. I owed Nott my mate's life and he would be repaid. But now I needed Severus as much as he longed for me. I felt his mind prickle at mine and push slightly at the barrier. I lowered it to him and let him in, our minds met and he shuddered at the intense feeling of our mating bond washing over him.

_'Are Veela bonds _always_ this strong? Luc?'_

_'THAT? That is you're first question?' _ I teased, I kissed him chastely. I knew he desperately wanted more but I was rough in bed when he strong and well. I think I'd kill him if we went further now.

_'You used the curse…and Draco…I felt the magic…who?'_ He asked raising his left arm to touch my hand that cradled his cheek. He didn't want coddling but I found it distinctly hard to be frank and firm around him when he was like this. He seemed so frail in my view…but I suppose that if he were not strong…he would've fallen to his injuries. I had to remind myself of just how strong my mate could be.

'_Moody…I and my son avenged you in our Lord's hall.'_ I said formally. Severus bit back a snort. The Veela ways were not new to him but some he still found very amusing. Such as the way we spoke when defending our mate's honor!

'_You talk too much, love'_ Severus teased me. He made to lift his right hand but hissed at the feeling. I put a light weight on it, pushing it back down onto a pillow. He rolled his eyes and motioned for the potion for pain. I handed it to him and watched him drink it messily knowing well that if I tried to help he'd get angry at me and insist he was _not_ a child. I sighed inaudibly and watched as he vanished the vial wordlessly and wandlessly after he was done and laid back, he groaned softly.

_'Three Broken metacarpals in the right hand, twisted right ankle, bruising that could very well be a map of the dark forest on your chest, lash marks on your back, and a shiner that would make Lily Evans look like she hit like a two year old…you are _never_ allowed out of the house again!'_ I said in a false presumptuous voice, a sneer on my face that made him smirk.

"If you ever come home bruised and broken again Severus…I am serious…you-you're never leaving the house again," I said, my voice halting slightly. He shook his head lightly and pulled me down with his good hand, he smashed our lips together tightly and molded his mouth against mine until I deepened the kiss. He fought my tongue and eventually we broke apart both of us panting slightly.

"Lucius…we knew what we were getting into…and you know that I'll turn you into a toad if you try to lock me up," Severus said rather bluntly. I snickered and kissed him again.

"Stubborn Slytherin…"

"I thought it was _stubborn Gryffindors?_" He asked.

"Then I think you're in the wrong house love…"I teased. He smacked me on the back of the head as I started laughing at his shocked and pouty expression.

-x-

**I know it's short but it's CUTE! Right? Well...people wanted one-shots from me in other fandoms and I wrote all of those first and I jsut had to finish a reeeally hard pairing (one I'm not all that chummy with) so this little fluffle will have to do for now :) Right?**


	26. Harry's plan

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

-x-

Harry POV-

After the meeting I felt myself fall into Tom's embrace, he was holding me against his chest and waiting for Moody's bloody and smelly cadaver to be delivered to number 12 Grimmauld Place. I sniggered inwardly at the sick surprise they would get. It would be horrible…yeah…but I'd seen inadvertently through Tom's mind the condition Severus was in and they _deserved_ a sick surprise. I'd also caught glimpses of the crying Nott children and Mrs. Nott with her distraught face at her home being on fire. It hurt me to see anyone die in this damnable war…but…this didn't hurt as much.

After that Lucius left and the lesser Death Eaters were dismissed. I sat up straighter and waited.

"I trust all of my inner circle know who this lad in my lap is?" Tom asked. All of them nodded. I pulled off my hood and they didn't say anything. "This is my lover. My partner and none of you will allow harm to come to him. Understand? He is to be protected for any cost."

"Unless it's to save Tom," I added. He bopped me on the head.

"_Any_ cost. And you will _also_ respect him as you respect me, he is the Shadow Prince to my Dark Lord. You will _never_ tell of his true identity to the other death eaters, you will refer to him as Shadow Prince or Your Highness in common conversation not including yourselves, Lucius, Severus, or myself. Five other know of his position and they will remain nameless. You will follow his orders in the same way you follow mine. Disobedience of these stipulations _will_ end in a very tortuous death and when I say tortuous I mean you will wish fr death and beg it from me before I kill you. Understood?"

"Yes mi'Lord!" The room around us chorused. I smiled.

"I'm not a strict as Tom but I don't take shit from anyone, k?"

"Of course Your Highness," they said, I saw Draco smirking and Bella rolling her eyes. This was to show the somewhat less trustworthy members of the inner circle what my place was.

"When and _only_ when_ he_ reveals his identity to the world may you forgo keeping his identity secret. Now we have a counterattack to plan," Tom said. I tried to listen to the war plans. I really did but so little of it involved me and I honestly didn't want part of it. They planned attacks on the Burrow and Grimmauld place. I made a mental note to lure Remi away from those places on the dates of attack and to tell Fred and George a new idea that would get them locked away for days. The new attack on Grimmauld would be in four days and on the Burrow the day after. Why attack the Burrow? Because it was revealed that a good part of the Order hid out there after major battles, instead of hiding at Grimmauld they went to the Burrow. Which had its security had been jacked up.

"How're we gonna break the shields?" I asked suddenly.

"We have a man on the inside other than Severus. Severus is no longer able to fight for us there so we'll use the other to lower the shields. He's the perfect spy. We'll move him into place tomorrow and have him in place on the day of," Crabbe Sr. said cryptically.

I mentally called to Tom as they continued on with plans and told him m save Remi idea and the twins and asked who the mystery man was. _I will agree to you saving your god father and those twins but anyone else and I rebuke. The other spy is someone you know rather well. Let me surprise you. You'll love it when you find out._

I pouted but nodded happy with my winnings on my plans and not planning on pushing my luck. I knew what all his holding and _stipulations_ meant he was worried about me. Worried that something like what happened to Severus would happen to me. He wanted me safe. I smiled softly and laid back in his arms until the meeting was over.

-x-Four Days Later-x-

-3rd POV-

Harry had talked with the twins, telling them a new idea and not telling them where he was, just that he was taking a break from it all. They'd lapped up the funny ideas of morphing trousers and stink bomb chewing gum.

One thing Harry loved about the twins is that they normally didn't pry, they let Harry be when he asked. Sure they'd asked where he was and if he was ok, he'd told them he was 'getting away from all the insanity' for a while and didn't want Dumbledore or any babysitters dropping in on him. They'd agreed and promised not to tell anyone they'd talked to him.

Remus had been a bit harder to convince.

Harry tucked in his elbows and held his breath as he flooed to Remus' home. He had been instructed to keep his mind open to Tom and to run the first sight of the Order (other than Remus himself) and to use his ring and whatever magic he needed to use to get free should anything bad happen.

"Harry! Oh thank the moon I thought something awful had happened to you the way Dumbledore was talking!" Remus said sweeping his surrogate god-son into his arms and sniffing his cub to insure he was really as safe as he looked. But what he smelled ticked him off even more. "You ran away from school for a booty call?"

"Remus! Lay off! Damn I can't defend myself before you start thunderin'?" Harry asked backing away from Remus with his hands in a 'whoa hold it' position. "I left because it was bloody mental in that school! Yeah I went to Tevin's 'cause it's bloody safe there! He's a fully trained wizard and he's got wards around his house and the whole lot. He's been keepin' me safe and I-I…I missed him…and I-I hated it at school. Ron and Hermione've gone round the bend and with all the intra-house rivalry I could barely hang out with Levana and Sol and Connie. It just sucked! Ok? I got fuckin' tired of all the insanity so I snuck out to see my boyfriend 'cause I was upset and annoyed and the castle was in chaos and half the student body was covered in bubtubber pus thanks to Ginny and Ron! People got hurt 'cause they were being spiteful!"

Remus' peeved look slipped from his face and a concerned sympathetic look fell in its place. He pulled Harry into a hug and murmured 'sorry' a good dozen times.

"Let's just go do something. Ok?" Harry said with a light smile. Remus nodded eagerly and showed Harry to the lake on the outskirts of his property where they splashed around in the water like kids.

"So…how's Tevin treat you?" Remus asked conversationally. Harry gave him a look. "I've gotta make sure my cub is safe and sound. Don't hold that against me."

"He's sweet. He's protective but not overbearing and he…he really cares about me Remi. Not the boy-who-lived. He looks at me and sees 'Harry', not just Harry Potter the Golden Boy," Harry explained. "He doesn't try to make me comply or anything. He just lets me do my own thing and he takes off time from work to be with me…he likes talking and he doesn't try to undermine me because I'm younger or because I'm who I am or whatever. And he's not hard on the eyes." Harry grinned.

"Good."

"And how's running with the pack been?" Harry asked curiously as he floated on his back looking up at the fluffy clouds. Somewhat surprised the water wasn't too cold.

"It-it's been good, actually. I finally feel like I belong somewhere. Like I'm not the elephant in the room. They aren't all savages and many of them have towns set up of only werewolves to protect them from wizards and the cravings of full moon. I-I actually wish I could be with them more," Remus said honestly.

"Why don't you, join a pack full time?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore wou-"

"Bollocks to Dumbledore!" Harry exploded tersely. Then he added happily, "do whatever the fuck you want Remi. And don't let Dumbledore or anyone else stand in your way! You can't live on someone's leash…I figured that out this summer."

Remus just smiled at him and pulled him into a headlock.

"Just _tell_ me next time you decide to rebel. You scared the were outta my wolf!"

-x-

**R&R please! If ou wanna find out what happens at the raids and why Remus is so keen to stay with the wolves you'll have t' review for me :D I hope you all liked this chapter! ^_^**


	27. Good Great Amazing

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**LEMON AHEAD!**

-x-

-Remus POV-

Once Harry flooed back to awaiting arms of his lover I fell into a chair with a sigh. Something was amiss that my cub wasn't telling me!

"Why?"

"Why what cher?" I looked up and smiled softly at my mate standing in the doorway. He pulled me into his arms in a protective and possessive embrace. I rubbed against his collarbone, loving his touch and his alpha-ness.

"My cub is lying to me…and I'm not sure why…everything is very confusing right now alpha," I said softly. He kissed the top of my head.

"You shouldn't worry this close to full moon Remus, you'll go insane with worry," he purred in my ear. I fell into him more and he was the only thing holding me up.

"I know Fenrir…"

He nibbled on my neck and I moaned loudly. He growled back and bit me on my mating mark, showing I was his forever and he was mine.

"Come mon compagnon belle soumise(1)," Fenrir purred in my ear and jumped up and locked my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, I connected our lips and molded his against mine as he carried me to my bedroom. He dropped me on the bed and leaned over me. I tried to straddle him but he pushed me back and kissed me deeply. I moaned into his mouth as he ripped my shirt off. I keened and bucked my hips to his and felt his stiff erection. But he kissed me deeper and started ravishing my neck. I writhed under him, wanting more of him, wanting all of him. In me.

"Please, please alpha," I whined like a cub. I ground myself against him for more friction. I was intoxicated by his mere presence. I knew I was acting whorishly, but I knew he also didn't care. He loved when I begged. And I loved begging for him.

I ripped at my shirt and shuddered as he completely ripped it off my shoulders. He pinched my nipples ruthlessly as I groaned and twisted my fingers in his long mane of hair pulling him in roughly for another kiss.

He chuckled against my cheek then nipped and bit my neck. He vanished our clothes wordlessly and grabbed a tube of lube from the bedside table. He thrust his hardened cock against mine and I moaned loudly. I connected our lips in a possessive kiss of my own as he stuck two slick fingers in me.

"God fuck me," I whimpered and kissed harder, our lips were going to be bruised I'm sure. He spread the fingers a few times before plunging them deeper and striking the bundle of nerves that made me scream in white hot passion. He groaned as I clenched around his fingers and pulled them out before aligning his cock to my hole. I caught his lust filled eyes and gripped his thick biceps before he plunged into me dry. I groaned loudly at the feeling of his pulsing hardness stretching me to my absolute limits.

"Fenrir!" I yelled out and bucked onto his penis harder and I moaned pathetically as he started pounding into me at a fast pace. I locked my ankles behind his neck and deepened the penetration making him growl in lust.

"That's right cher, take my cock in your ass, love it like you love me," he moaned against m ear. I panted and kissed him again.

He struck my prostate over and over, and suddenly my world went completely white…then completely black.

-3rd POV-

Fenrir smirked when he saw Remus' eyes roll back in his head. He thrust once again until spilling his load in his partner. He felt the sticky mess from Remus' spray and he kissed his mate's lips softly as he pulled out. He removed his mate's now limp legs and pulled the unconscious male into his arms as he laid down against the pillows. He kissed Remus' forehead and pulled up the covers.

Life was good. Sex was great. Remus was amazing.

-x-

**I'm SOOOO sorry it's so short. But I haven't updated lately and I recently had a tech malfunction when a electrical storm blew up my TV and my wireless router AND my internet boxy thing. Hehe. So this is a small offering for you all to ask you to be paitient with me in updating for major plot-ness. This was jsut a 'Why is Remus staying' tidbit for all of you!**

Cheers

Ley


	28. This is real

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

-x-

-x-

When Harry got back to Tom's room he noticed two things. Tom was gone. Ley was there.

"Wh-why…" Harry asked as he hugged her. She hugged him tightly then pulled him back to arms length before smacking him upside the head. _"Ow!"_

-Harry POV-

"Don't you _ever_ run off without telling me again you TAWT! I thought something happened to you! And the Dumbledick said you were abducted and I knew you were here and safe but DAMNIT! You've been gone for like three days! No word…we were searching for your aura and magical signature EVERYWHERE! Do you even _know_ where you are? Goddamnit you ickle tool I wuz bloody fuckin' worr'd after ya!" She screamed at me, tears leaked down her face and I felt like the biggest prick in the world. Especially when she started losing control of her accent, she only does that when she's afraid and Ley is rarely afraid of anything. I hugged her tightly.

"Yes ma'am," I recited dutifully when I let her go. I made a mental note to be happy she hated wearing heels a lot…I like being taller than someone other than second years!

She smacked the back of my head.

"Well, just thought you ought t' know _I'm_ your bloody knew baby-sitter, you little twat," She said with fake contemptuousness.

I blinked, "Huh?"

"You have to go back to school eventually…and even if not, you're not safe anywheres luv, I'm a highly trained assassin," Ley winked, "and I'm your friend and I'm your age. I'm the best candidate and even if he wasn't payin' me I'd do it." Ley motioned for the door. "Snape wansa talk t' ya' and Tom'll be back soon. Draco and Blaise're waiting in Snape's room. Less'go."

I blinked again and let her lead me from the room.

"How'd the raid go?"

"No sure, they're still gone. I've not heard anything," Ley said as she led me. It was then I noticed…she was in fighting clothes. Skin tight black pants with an arsenal of potions hung on a leather belt around her hips that were for offense and defense alike, a black leather coat what reached her knees and a black t-shirt with her family's emblem on it; a red and white winding ribbon with a knight and the shield of the knight in red with their markings on it and a scroll above it with their motto on it 'Fortiter et recte' meaning 'Boldly and rightly' and the name Rankin under it.

She was bloody fucking serious. Tom hired her to protect me. She even had black knee boots on and I could see the buldge in the left on where a dagger sat waiting for her to pull it and plung it into someone's chest. I faltered and leaned against the wall. She stopped and gave me a 'calm it love' look and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I wasn't kidding, pet, this is real. And you are the playing piece that needs protecting, so he got me to protect you…even here. I'm not to leave you for a moment," she said softly. I flinched. She looked away. "I know you never really understood what our grandfather raised us to do…but this is it. Joel is out with them, fighting, Sol is playing body guard for Blaise for some reason and Connie is protecting some other family member of someone from his circle. This is real luv, and it's not going to be over until someone dies and someone gives in."

"…He…he…this is really going to be war…huh?" I asked shakily. She nodded.

"Tom can care for himself luv…and he won't die. Not while you're alive. And I won't let shit happen to you, got it?" She insisted with a smile. I nodded.

"Let's go then…" I murmured, she agreed and we set off towards Lucius' room. The words 'this is real' kept reverberating in my head.

-x-

When we got to his room Connie opened the door, she was dressed just like Ley. I felt like I'd missed some big important thing.

Draco and Blaise gave me a hug but Severus was who I focused on, I'd not seen him since his attack…he looked bad. Really bad. He was propped up on a stack of pillows and looked like a hippogriff had had its way with him. He caught my eyes and glared. There was the Snape I knew.

"Well are you going to look at me all day or sit down and talk Potter?" he snapped. I snorted along with the others. We all sat down on the flock of chairs around his bed.

"What did you need?" I asked breezily.

"To ask you something about your schooling, Draco and Blaise have decided to return to Hogwarts after a few weeks or so and this all settles down, but Tom doesn't know whether or not you should go back or not. I wanted to get your opinion as odd as it sounds Potter," he sneered but I saw the honestly.

"I'm not letting Dumbledore fuck up my life or my education," I grumbled. "I'll go back with Drake and Blai."

"Fine enough."

"And what of you, gonna live?" I asked bluntly. Blaise and Draco coughed down laughed and Connie smacked the back of my head.

"_Yes_, Harry. I'm going to live, sorry to displease you," he drawled back. I smirked.

"Good. But I'm assuming you can't come back with us?" I asked softly. He looked away.

"As of now I can't move out of this bed without collapse. It'll be a while before I'm up and around. So you'll just have to manage without me," Severus said. I blanched.

"Sorry I…"

"I did not tell you so you could apologize. I'll give them my bit when I'm better, so shut your apologies up for someone who cares," he snapped. I nodded.

"Yes sir."

-x-

We chatted for a bit then went to lunch. The most any of us could do was wait. Severus fell asleep on us so eating in the kitchen was out best bet. The five ofn us walked down and I couldn't help but noticed how Ley led the way and Connie trailed behind, both with their hands on their wands and talking but only absently to us. They were ready for attack.

"Ok is this attack pattern alpha or are you both gonna let us in on the secret?" Blaise finally snapped after Connie did a fucking sweep of the kitchen before we went in.

"We weren't told anything other than to protect you and Harry, under any circumstances," Connie admitted.

"_Me?"_ Blaise asked incredulously. I raised a brow. Draco I could understand, his dad was Tom's right hand but…Blaise. He was my friend, Draco's Veela mate, and his mum was a death eater but not much else made him…in need of protection.

"We were told under no harsh words that you and harry had to be protected no matter what. Or else," Ley said quietly as she lounged in a chair Connie leaned against a countertop the three of us sat down at the little table as well.

"Why me?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise…" Draco mumbled, "Did you become some special thing when I was gone or something?" He joked.

"We've no idea, but our orders are absolute," Connie said shrugging. "They wouldn't tell us jack shit 'cept to haul ass and get you three to the Rankin compound should anything happen here."

Ley nodded. "Apparently it's the rendezvous point if this place goes ka-plooy."

"And is it?"

"No one knows."

I sighed. I hated waiting and I hated this. _'Tom if you can hear me…you better get back here soon…and in one piece!' _I yelled mentally.

-x-

**So Ley and Connie are back, the plot thickens, life gets more interesting and I'll update soon. R&R please.**

**BTW the Rankin crest is real, it's a real clan here's a pic of it :) http:/ www. houseofnames. com/ xq/asp.c /qx/ rankin-coat-arms. htm** **just without the spaces if anyone cares at all hehe**


	29. Tom's back

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**Lemon warning**

-x-

-Meanwhile-Tom POV-

It was 7:58am. I stifled a yawn and caught eyes with Lucius. Everything was going according to plan. Our inside agent had sworn the shield and wards would be down by exactly 8am so in two minutes when he let the signal go we'd be ready to invade and attack while the order lazed around on this foggy Sunday morning, what was better, Dumbledore was at the school being distracted by several 'naughty' students whose parents would be very glad to know of their childrens' usefulness.

My magic sizzled as I felt a Death Eater summon me with his mark. The signal had been lit and we were off. I, Lucius, Bella, and several others cast exploading curses on the first level of the house. Glass shattered, the door was blown off its hinges and I heard a screams of surprise and pain.

A sneer met my face and I was in my element. The battle was on.

-x-

The battle wasn't a long one, I sneered at their inability to cope with the element of surprise. The obviously thought they were safe, half of them were unarmed. I was uncertain of the overall numbers but there were quite fatalities on their side and more than several injured. When we disapaperated(sp?) after demolishing the first two floors and all of the inhabitants their cries of surprise was impeccable. They had no idea why we just bust in, wrecked them all and then left. But of course we needed to leave some survivors. This was but only the first hit. We also took four select persons as prisoners.

I heard Harry's mental exclamation just as we arrived at the base. I called back to him mentally '_Harry, I'm in the foyer.'_ His mental surprise was evident. I instructed Bella to take the prisoners to the dungeons and no sooner had she disappeared with them was I nearly knocked to the ground by a blur of robes, black hair, and fierce green eyes. I caught him in my arms and dismissed everyone. Thankfully no lesser Death Eaters were around. I carried him inside the throne room. I noticed Levana as my shadow. I dismissed her with a wave of my hand and she stopped at the door, she closed them and I heard her ward them and her sit down outside.

"Harry?" He looked up from where he'd buried his face in my neck and climbed down from my arms. I started to speak but he smacked me on the arm before I could speak again. I sighed and looked down at him, he was glaring at me. "What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"Don't just leave me here like that again! I know damn well you had to go on a fucking raid but FUCK! Tom I was worried shitless and you didn't tell Ley shit before you left and all I get is this cryptic answer that she's to protect me no matter what happens! Goddamn it I was scared! And the protection for _Blaise_? What the hell?" He ranted at me, he was very angry, I could tell but his underlying fear was warring with his anger. Apparently he didn't whether to hit me again or to kiss me. I kissed him chastely.

"I apologize for not explaining myself love, I really didn't mean to worry you. I just…I didn't want to leave you here with only Severus for protection. He can't even stand himself. This is serious business. If someone were to attack this place and you got trapped I…I honestly don't know if you could get away by yourself," I said. He cut his eyes at me but pulled me against him and embraced him carefully, hoping not to anger him anymore. I knew leaving him with babysitters and not explaining anything would anger him. But there wasn't time prior to him leaving.

He kissed me softly and pulled me towards my throne. I smiled and knew I was forgiven. He pushed me down in it and kneeled at my feet. I brought him up for a heated kiss and I felt his hands deftly moving through my robes to my trousers. He broke the kiss and pulled my pants down. I bit down on a gasp and kept myself from jerking forward as he licked my length. I had forgone boxers today and I was glad. He kissed the tip and his small delicate hands ran up and down my penis as he kissed and licked the head. I groaned loudly and bucked just a bit to get him to speed up but the little devil was going to punish me for worrying him. I moaned his name "Harry…please…"

"Please? What is it Tom? Do you need to _tell_ me something?" He asked in a deviously innocent tone. I glared at him half heartedly. I was achingly hard and I sighed in relief when he took more of me into his mouth. I was surprised when he took me all the way to the base. Then I felt it. I groaned loudly against his torturous treatment.

He'd locked a magical cock ring around my base and sac…and only his magic could unlock it.

/_Harry…pleasssse…I'm ssssorry…/_ I hissed. He kept sucking and licking. I moaned and thrust into his sweet cavern, his mouth barely fit my cock in it and he gulp around me, deep throating my throbbing erection in sweet wondrous heat. I moaned again and carded his hair trying not to thrust and choke him, my fingers tightened in his hair as he started licking the underside of my cock. /_Oh…fucking pleassse./ _Over and over he sucked and licked I was moaning like a wanton porn star trying to suppress the urge to fuck his mouth, him coking wouldn't really help the mood. But the way he teased the veins on my cock...I was going burst!

I groaned loudly when I remembered…and felt the burn of denied orgasm.

He smiled around my length and I felt the ring disappear he clambered up on my lap and kissed me deeply before sheathing me into his tight hole. I briefly wondered when he lost his trousers before I realized we were fucking raw, without lube, and without protection spells. I moaned at the thought and gripped underneath his hips comfortingly. He wasn't stretched either. I kissed him fervently. He lifted up and then slammed back down onto me. I thrust back up into him. I wasn't going to last long, with his blow job before and the mere idea of this whole session I was at the brink. I gripped his own erection and pumped him hard and fast until he clenched around me and screamed with pleasure. Hot semen spewed over my hand and I sighed his name as I thrust into him and coated his walls with my seed. He fell against me in a dead sleep, knocked out by his orgasm and pleasure. I smirked softly and kissed the top of his head as I murmured a cleansing spell. I leaned back in my throne, content and sated.

-x-

**Hi, well...sorry if this lemon sucked. I'm in a very apathetic I'm-annoyed-with-the-world attitude at the present. **

**Cheers**

**Ley**


	30. Inside man

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

-x-

-x-

-Still Tom POV-

After a few moments I noticed he'd fallen asleep on my lap. With a satisfied grin I ran my fingers through his hair. The green he had put in before the start of his school had faded out and now it was like a curtain of black that fell down to his mid back. He subconsciously turned his head closer to my hand and I smiled.

I picked him up and whispered to his ring to transport us into his room.

He woke half through me running a bath but fell back asleep as I lowered us in the hot calming water together. I had a long night of interrogations ahead of me…for now holding his lithe body in steaming warm water and relaxing was all I wanted to do.

He dozed on my chest, completely at ease. Sometimes it amazed me how easily we took to one another as lovers…even as allies. A year ago we were both fighting to kill one another. Now, we were fighting to protect one another. He mumbled something and locked his hands around my neck. I soothed his worried brow with a kiss and nuzzled his hair as he fell back into a relaxed sleep.

I sighed. Many things were still needing to be done tonight, cuddling would have to wait.

After cleaning us both off I spelled a pair of boxers on him and spelled his hair dry while dressing myself and drying my own hair then I laid him in his own bed and left silently.

Work was calling.

-x-

Walking down I got there just as a flock of lower level Death Eaters were beating up on the captives. Physically and with magic. A girl's scream sounded as one cast a half-way successful crucio. I suppressed a sigh.

Then another swung a punch and his one of the men in the face.

"When did I give the go ahead to brutalize my captives?" I snarled. The Death Eaters bowed to the floor is submission. I cast minor cruico curses on them and they squealed in pain before running away when I let the curses go.

The first thing I did was get to my inside man. I literally dragged him out by his hair while the other captives growled and snarled at me.

"Get off my hair you maniac!" He screamed, kicking out trying to get free. They called out after him.

"Let him go you psycho!"

"Leave 'im be! What more do you want of us!"

Once we were clear of the dungeons I released him and handed him his wand. He raised a brow at me.

"I know we gotta be convincing m'lord but…_my hair?_" He asked cringing. I just shook my head.

"Be glad I gave the order to keep the lower level Death Eaters from torturing you," I snapped, I led him into the throne room and conjured him a chair, with a nod from me he sunk into it with a groan. He looked injured but it would have to wait until after his debriefing. "Do they suspect you?"

"Not in the least. They were actually protective of me, they suspect nothing," he replied rolling his shoulders and wincing. I looked him over; he couldn't move one arm very well. Partially healed dislocated shoulder. He had a black eye forming and his nose was dribbling blood. He must've gotten in a physical altercation while fighting. At least no curses seemed to have been put on him. "They didn't suspect a thing. I'm still on the inside…if you want me there m'lord."

"Do you have any other information?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dumbledore didn't answer the SOS signal we sent. That made them discouraged," he explained. "Out of the people you captured, other than me, all of them are what Dumbledore would call expendables. Lower class aurors and people mildly connected in the ministry and rearing to 'fight the good fight'. They won't make a huge effort to get them back and unless my parents put up too much shit for Dumbledore I doubt they'll try for me either," he explained. "Dumbledore is becoming a recluse…more so than he used to be. There is a definite window for fracture among the loyalties of the lesser members of the Order. But Harry's disappearance had got the high ups scrambling. They're worried he's either dead or gone off on some suicide mission alone. They don't believe he's turned."

"Good, and you think you can implant the seeds of doubt if you 'miraculously' escape?" I asked.

"I think that I might be able to get the ball rolling, but Harry will be a key player," he answered rubbing his brow.

"Thank you Bill, now go rest up in your room. And take healing potion you look like hell warmed over," I said. The redhead nodded and bowed himself out.

This was an interesting development.

-x-

**It is short but it was a key chapter. You all know who the inside man is now! YAY plot development! -Grins stupidly and twirls finger in mock joy- Well I'm trying to seeriously work on all of my stories now. So review if you want me to pay more attention to this one ;) **

**Thanks all**

**Ley**


	31. Rocks and Revalations

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**Warnings are that Tom and Harry have some issues and then th whole conusion about the guards is explained!**

-x-

-3rd POV-

When Harry woke in the morning he knew Tom was next to him, he also knew he was still annoyed at Tom. Who had distracted him from everything with sex…err…well actually he himself had started it. He shook his head defiantly and looked to his boyfriend.

_'Well I guess that's what he is…we don't go on dates…but we can't _really_ do that, now can we? But it _would_ be nice to see him more. And for him to do romantic shit. Like Joel does for Seamus. And like Blaise does for Drake. Whatever. I love him, he loves me. That's enough.'_

He prodded Tom in the side over and over, knowing it would wake his lover and wake him in an annoying way. Tom hated being woken that way.

/_Whaaat?/ _The Dark Lord groaned, childishly swatting at the source of the annoying poking.

_/Get up/ _ came the unpitying reply. Harry slipped off the bed and crossed to his bathroom before Tom could even open his eyes.

"What's his problem?" Tom wondered softly to himself as he followed his lover to take a bath but stood affronted in the doorway finding it sealed to him.

-x-

Harry decided that ignoring Tom would make him feel better, after all Tom have _very_ important work to do. So why was he, Harry, needed?

Unfortunately after half an hour of being ignored blatantly Tom had also come to a decision.

Follow Harry around until the teen would grow up and talk to him.

After demanding Levana to make Tom go away, which she wouldn't because she didn't have a death wish and she thought the entire thing was amusing, then running as fast as he could in every direction he could and getting lost, and then trying to lock himself in his room, which opened to Tom because it was his house, Harry decided to be mature.

"Go away!" He whined running down the stairs three at a time. He unfortunately tripped and had to be rescused by Tom.

"So you can speak?" Tom snarked back. Harry's eye brow twitched. He struggled in Tom's hold.

"Let me go!"

"No, not until you tell me why you've been blatantly avoiding and ignoring me!"

"LET GO!"

"No!"

Levana stood back and watched the show, she even conjured popcorn and shared it with Lucius who had heard the screaming and come to investigate.

Harry groaned and stomped on Tom's foot harshly making the man wince but not surrender his grip. Harry groaned louder.

"Leave me alone! Obviously you have better things to do that to talk to me! You idiot!" Harry screamed as he turned and glared fiercely at a now gobsmacked Tom. Harry used that moment to knee his boyfriend where the sun don't shine and appaperated to God only knows where.

Tom grunted and took a knee at the feeling. Lucius and Levana laughed in spite of themselves.

"Silence!"

"Um, if I may?" Levana giggled. "I think I know why 'e's pissed aff at you."

"Why?"

"He ain't perfect ya' know," Levana muttered as she sobered up. Lucius clamped on his chuckling and listened. "You go aff and leave him 'ere with me an' Connie, you don't tell 'im shit about it or why he and Blaise got guards but no one else. Then when ya' come back ya' fuck him without so much as an explanation then you go aff and interrogate your captives while he waits up for you. He feels like 'e's being ignored. He feels lonely. Like you never 'ave any time for 'im. He's upset and he don' wanna talk about it cause he knows you're busy and 'e knows he's being selfish but 'e sees Blai and Drake all lovey dovey and he sees Joel and Seamus, hell even Lucius and Prof Severus. He feels like you never have time to be his _boyfriend_. Sure ya guys have sex but what _else_ do ya do _other_ than shagging like rabbits?" With that she took off in half hearted search of her charge. Leaving her employer to swim in the information she'd thrown at him casually enough but it had felt like a tornado had hit him in the face.

"I'm an idiot."

"Sir…perhaps the war can wait for just a day?" Lucius asked quietly.

"Take care of anything that arises. I have to go apologize and try to get my head from my arse," The all powerful Voldemort grunted before feeling out his love's magical signature and disappearing to his side.

-x-

Harry glared at the fish that swam in the clear water of the lake. Leaning forward from his sitting vantage point he summoned a rock and launched it at them. They swam away in fear and then drifted back after a moment. Harry sighed and repeated the action, throwing the next rock so it skipped a few times before settling to the bottom of the cold water. He sat back and crossed his legs Indian style before heaving a large sigh,

"Stupid idiot."

"I know I am, and I'm sorry," Tom admitted softly as he approached his lover. He stopped before he entered Harry's personal space. Not wanting to open himself up for a nut check just yet.

"Do you even _know_ why you're apologizing?" Harry asked darkly summoning another stone and skipping it across the water. He blanched back slightly as a fish lept from the water, as if yelling at him for disturbing them. He sighed again but didn't look up at Tom.

"I have an idea," Tom said quietly, sitting next to Harry, but at least arms length away. He summoned a rock and skipped in spectacularly badly, only managing two skips before it feel to the water's hold. Harry sniggered softly and showed off his talent once again. Not feeling bad for anything he had done or said in the last hour. Well…he felt slightly remorseful for kneeing Tom. "I am sorry for being a sorry excuse of a boyfriend. I am sorry for not explaining things to you. Though I was only trying to protect you…and I also know you are old enough to understand this situation. You've had to understand it since you were eleven. But…I love you so much Harry, and I don't always see when I do things wrong. Or when I'm not a good boyfriend…you are the first person I've had a lengthy relationship with in…a very very long time."

Harry scooted closer to Tom. He leaned his head against Tom's strong shoulder and let out another sigh.

"I…I just don't want to be ignored. And…and I want to be more to you then a fuck buddy, you don't have to tell me everything…but when it concerns me…I'd like to at least get some hints," Harry explained. "And Tom…you're the _only_ lengthy relationship I've _ever_ had."

"I know. And I love you so much," Tom said leaning down and connecting their lips in a chaste but lengthy kiss. He felt Harry nudge at their bond. He felt the relief, the subdued anger, the…fear, and the tension pour onto him from his little boyfriend. He pulled Harry so the boy was sitting in his lap with his head against his chest, both of tem staring out at the fish. "The reason Levana and Constanza were told to protect yourself and Blaise is very simple. Dumbledore…if he found out what the two of you are…would likely kidnap or kill you in an attempt to thwart the founders of Hogwarts reuniting and taking Hogwarts from him."

"Wait…come again?"

"You are the descendant of Goderic Gryffindor, I am the descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and Blaise Zabini is the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. If the descendant of Helga Hufflepuff is found then the four of us can use their blood and their talismans here on earth to unlock an ancient power and take Hogwarts and win the war. No one could dispute us with the power of the Four Founders behind us," Tom explained. "I did not tell you because I didn't want to give you yet _another_ burden to bear. Blaise Also does not know of his bloodline. And unless the Hufflepuff heir is found there is nothing anyone can do to the fact regardless." Harry nodded absently and chucked a rock at the surface of the lake, he watched the ripples expand and snuggled into Tom closer and closed his eyes.

'_It will never end…'_

"I'll be sure to thank Ley for you, by the way," Harry added after a moment of silence mourning his days of running away from fate and it's potluck spiel that seemed to rule his life. Tom ruffled his hair.

"You're hair is longer than Belatrix's you know," Tom mumbled softly, running his fingers through the sweeping tresses.

"Cut it for me?" Harry asked softly leaning forward. He sat quite as Tom conjured a pair of scissors and cut away his hair until his barely brushed his shoulders.

As he let the excess hair fall into the lake he steeled his resolve. He would help Tom find the last founder's descendant, he would make his relationship with Tom work, and he would return Monday to Hogwarts with some cock-eyed story and he would face the world that lay outside the protective barrier of Tom's arms and his home.

-x-

**I know I took too long to update, but between, sleeping off exhuastion and boredom, writer's block, babysitting, gettin readdicted to Prince of Tennis, and being taken from place to place doing strange things with my grandmother to appease her I've not had much gumption to write.**

**So here's the latest chapter. I go bck to school next week, I have a relative's funeral to fly to Wensday and a weekend trip on Friday. So the next update might also take some time.**

**R&R if you will!**

**Bye bye,**

**Ley**


	32. Last night

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**Lemon and fluff**

-x-

The first thing Harry and Tom did after returning to the Hall was explain to Blaise, Draco, and the Rankin sisters about the Founders.

"Buon Dio al di sopra e il diavolo sotto(1)…I'm the heir of Ravenclaw?" Blaise demanded. Draco put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well Blai…when a mum and a pa _reeeally_ love one another…" Connie teased before Ley jabbed at her ribs both trying not to giggle at the stricken look on Blaise's face.

"No I mean…meant…but…_me?" _Blaise muttered, sinking into a chair. Draco sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, his Veela charm coming out in waves of calming light for Blaise's temper. They snuggled a bit.

"It'll all be fine Blai, be honored. You get to knock Dumbledick off his thrown," Draco sniggered.

"So…that's why…I got a babysitter?" Blaise asked brokenly. Connie rolled her eyes from the corner of the room. Ley covered a snicker.

"Yeah," Harry admitted. "but you gotta admit two tight-lipped Deatheaters _would_ probably be a step down."

"Probably?" Connie demanded with a twitch of the eyebrow. Harry grinned happily at her and stepped closer to Tom. She flexed her hands and muttered under her breath in Gaelic. Something about 'Twitchy ickle madrocket blighters…'

"And you roped us in on protectin' two o' the most _magically important_ people in the buggering _world_ and decided we shan't need t' know?" Ley asked in a sugary sweet tone with a bland look on her face. Draco and Harry sniggered.

"I'm paying you aren't I?" Tom countered. Ley shrugged her agreement. She _was_ getting a very decent paycheck from this little adventure.

That had had been Sunday afternoon. The next day the teens of the house would be returning to Hogwarts.

-x-

"D'ya think we gonna hav'ta watch 'em when we go back t' Hogwarts?" Connie asked as she flopped on her bed.

"Who knows, prob'ly. Knowin them lot we'll hav'ta make sure dey donna get killed nor found out. D'way Tom was a'talkin' it seemed like no-one knows 'bout Blai. So maybe he'll be safe 'nough by 'is own," Ley said laying down on her own bed that was across the large room they shared. Basically it was a room plus half another room with two queen sized four poster beds in it. The girls had asked for a room together for many reasons but the main one was because they were so used to sleeping together in the same room. They didn't share at home but they did share at school. Their family had an apartment at the school. Sol had her own room, Joel had his, and they bunked together while at school.

"I jus' hope Harry'll be ok without Tom. He tends t' get a bit more gloomy-doomy when left t' 'imself," Connie said sadly.

"Yea, but tha's what we're fer. We jus' gotta keep up his spirits till Tom finds the heir t' Huffle-puffle then Harry can run home t' his prince charmin' and all will eb right with the world," Ley reasoned.

"I 'ope so."

"Me as well sis, me as well."

-x-

-Draco POV-

I led Blaise to our bedroom and pushed him down on the bed after warding the doors.

"Stop pouting! It's so unlike you, so what if you're this kickass Ravenclaw kid. You're still you!" I snapped sitting on his lapand putting a hand on each side of his head and staring him down.

"Well…it's just…I'm _not_ any good at any of that stuff Draco. You know that. Harry's all badass and Voldemort is amazing. But…me…I'm just…not!" Blaise grumbled he leaned forward to kiss me but I pulled back. He raised a brow.

"Look you wanker, Harry and Voldemort might be Badass but you're pretty damn fuckin' strong yourself! And who cares if they're stronger. They're THEM! And you're you. You're obviously strong enough to be my alpha, that's enough for me. Can't you just be happy?" I demanded. I snugged his neck submissively.

True enough when Blaise and I first mated in our fifth year I was both surprised and angry that I was his sub. But After a while I'd felt my body just flow into submitting to him. He had confidence issues but he was strong, he was mine, and I'd be damned if my mate thought bad of himself. The Veela in me would rip anyone who said so apart.

I kissed him and let him lead me down to the bed. He took over the kiss and rubbed my prick through my shorts. I moaned and bucked up at him. He vanished our clothes and cast the protection and lube spells.

"Please Blai…pleeeease…" I groaned. I hated begging. I hated it. But I loved it when it was him. His big strong hands ran down my sides. His mouth latched on my neck and started sucking and biting. I moaned loudly and scraped my nails along his back making him grind his erection on mine.

"Please what? Whad'ya want Draco?" He teased roughly bucking against me again.

"Blaaaaise!"

"C'mon luv, tell me."

"Please…" I averted, I didn't want to say it…then he started licking my nipples. "FUCK ME! Hard! Bloody fucking hell bugger me!"

He laughed and plunged in, I screamed out loudly as all of him entered me without stretching. Just the way I loved it, hard and fast. He set a quick pace and I lost myself in it, in him. I started wanking myself and the world faded white.

-x-

-Harry POV-

"I like your hair shorter," Tom proclaimed as we lay on his bed. I think I could honestly say I was wrapped in him. His arms and legs were all around me, somehow it seemed like he had more than just four limbs.

It was Sunday night.

"I'm glad," I whispered, I snuggled closer to his chest, burrowing my head into his strong chest.

I had to leave tomorrow.

"You are beautiful, you know that," he claimed. I chuckled and kissed his peck.

I never wanted to leave him.

"You're pretty too Tom," I returned. He laughed quietly and nipped at my ear.

I wanted to stay here forever.

"Tom…"

Please don't make me leave.

"Harry?"

I feel strange, my heart feels like it will burst and I just want to stay here, warm and safe forever.

"I…"

I don't want to leave! I can't go back.

"Love?"

"I love you," was all that came out. He kissed me square on the mouth and our lips molded to one another, my hands threaded in his hair while one of his arms stayed around my waist and the other cupped my cheek. We kissed and kissed and kissed. Wrapping ourselves together in every way possible except the one way we knew we shouldn't do tonight. Tonight we needed comfort and holding, languid kisses that never seemed to end.

And that's what we gave to one another on our last night together for however long, because that night we'd no idea how long it would be before we were able to kiss one another again.

-x-

**(1) Good God above and the Devil below...in Italian. I got bored and decided to insert it. If it's wrong blame Google.**

**So there's another chapter. Currently I am in Baltimore so this is a surprise for me to actually have internet up here. This would've been done yesterday but I got food poisoning and was in a proverbial/literal Hell all of yesterday and last night :D Apparently I don't need to eat fried Aligator, fried scallops, AND cheese cake XD**

**Hope you all are well and liked this chapter!**

**Bwee Bwee from Ley**


	33. Unglorified return

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**SO SO SO SO sorry it took me almost BLOODY MONTH to update! -Weeps in crner of DOOOOOOM- I am such a horrible authoress. T.T Please enjoy his anyhow! And maybe forgive me?**

-x-

-Ley POV-

_Dumbledore leaned closer to Kingsley Shaklebolt. His crooked nose mere inches from the black man's slightly sweating face. The auror held firm though._

_"Professor, what you are suggesting is…_highly_ illegal," The normally calm voice croaked._

_"Harry is the weapon of the light, we _must_ find him and bring him back to the Light," Dumbledore insisted brandishing his wand threateningly. "And if that means following him by his Trace than we will!"_

_Kingsley caught Dumbledore's gaze, those damn blue eyes were twinkling away. He was dead serious and nothing would stop him…_

"Huuuh~!" I gasped as I came out of the vision. My head was akin to the banging at a fireworks show and tears were caught in my eyes. Connie stood in front of my with a glass of water and a mild pain reliever potion. I gave her a shaky smile and took them both. I laid back against the soft mattress and satin sheets and let loose a groan of frustration.

Connie didn't ask me to recount what I'd seen. She knew I'd tell her eventually if it was important. She merely sat next to me and rubbed soothing circles on my shoulder as I let the potion take away the _thumpa-thumpa'_s of my pounding head. I started counting them as the blood rushed back to where it should be and away from my overcrowded head.

When I got past one hundred of those annoying pounds, they started slowing and I sighed softly.

After a few moments of silence I sat up against my headboard and caught her eyes, "We have a problem…"

-x-

-Harry POV-

"How exactly is this going to work?" I asked scrupulously as Ley, Connie, Draco, Blaise, and I stood in the foyer with our trunks shrunk in our robe pockets.

"Lee-Lee had a premonition last night. We have to go about this delicately," Connie said.

"Basically…what I saw was Dumbledore following your magical signature back to wherever you where being 'held captive'," Ley explained rubbing her eyes. She must've had the vision just a while ago because her eyes were still watery and bloodshot as they always were when she did a reading.

"And how did you predict this?" Tom asked pryingly. Ley eyed him with slight disdain.

"I was doing a tarot prediction of Harry's future, seeing how we're having a bloody war and he's a key player. I was looking over his, Blaise's and my own. When I started out it was normal but before I could flip the second card and I pulled into a premonition. I saw Dumbledore addressing some aurors. He was telling them to do a back trace on Harry's 'trace' charm. Generally this is very illegal. And while in the sanctity of these wards he can't be found or traced. So we had the idea to apparate him to a muggle location then apparate to the school. Connie is old enough to be doin' it on her lonesome so it'll be fine if we go back by ourselves. Draco can say Lucius called him and Blaise away and they just got back," Ley explained.

"And what do we say when Dumbledore is breathing down our necks?" I asked scrupulously. Eyeing her with caution.

"It's taken care of, pet," Ley winked. I felt a shiver run down my spine and made a minuet step closer to time. Ley had _that_ look in her eyes.

I looked to Tom and then to my friends, they left in single file, the girls were tittering about something or another. I leaned up and pressed my lips to Tom's. A deep, world shattering kiss that felt like it lit every blood vessel in my being on fire and my head spin. I leaned into his and let his arms surround my entire being, mind, body, and soul and we meshed. I read his mind, so many wonderful loving things, so many warnings to keep safe, so many declarations of love without saying the cheesy stuff.

I pushed with my whole mind to convey one single string of thought to him… 'I love you…I'll be back…I am yours…for eternity and in any life to come.'

-x-

I unhappily let Ley take my hand, we, meaning Connie, Ley and I, apparated to the Royal Free Hospital in London, our mate Dillon Sagong had been holed up in there with a injury from being in a car crash a week ago. His legs had both been broken, his right knee and right tibia and his left ankle. He was bloody lucky not to have had the right amputated with what a mess it had been in when he'd arrived, he'd have to being in casts and having a bad concussion.

Connie confounded him, his mum, his brothers, the doctors, nurses, and the security into thinking the three of us had been paying daily visits him and his also hospital locked brother, he'd had a steering wheel to the chest inducing the whole left side of his chest to save in requiring surgery to fix and the after math had also caused an infection that he was currently fighting off.

So I literally felt like a big pile of poo as I walked into the hospital room of the two with Ley and Connie

"Ay' up, feelin' any better?" I asked the black haired, half-Brit half-Korean teen. He chuckled grudgingly and shrugged. I signed his casts along with Ley and Connie; the casts had been changed this morning. Thankfully we'd not have to spell them different. "Dillon? Karl?" Karl's near identical, yet slightly older face smiled form his bed.

Yeah…I felt like poo, crap, crud, dung, and everything under that category. I had to pay more attention to my muggle friends…for fear of undying guilt. Thankfully we spent a good hour with them and promised to visit once we were on Christmas break, as we'd needed to go back to our 'boarding school'.

-x-

After our hour with them we apparated to the once comforting now foreboding gates of Hogwarts…whatever lay ahead of us…I didn't really want to know.

The long walk up the drive was excruciating especially when McGonagall came scurrying out to us.

"And where have you three been? Nero Rankin's letter said you'd be back at 6 o'clock sharp!" She trilled. I nearly sweat dropped in relief at her acceptance of our lie. And my gratitude to Nero Rankin.

"Sorry, we wanted to visit Dillon and Karl one last time, took a bit longer than expected," Ley explained with her head bowed in remorse. I nodded with a fretful 'yelled at' look on my face. Connie nodded her assent.

"The headmaster is away…on business…just go to your common rooms if you've already eaten, classes start in half an hour. You'll receive punishment for leaving without permission when he returns," McGonagall bristled shooing them into the castle.

-x-

"Well, well, well, look who decided to return," Ron sneered loudly, stepping into my path as I walked my dormitory. I sneered at him and sidestepped him walking in towards Joel, Seamus, and Dean, Neville edged away uncertainly at a glower from Ron.

"How's Dillon and Karl?" Joel asked with a concealed wink. He'd been appearing as if he'd been here, he'd been 'sick in bed' when he'd helped with the raids but…no one suspected him or Sol for running away.

"On the mend thankfully, how're all of you?" I asked otherwise ignoring the fuming red head I'd left in the doorway.

"We're fine! How're you? And how are those muggle mates of yours you had to ditch off so urgently to see?" Seamus demanded. He and Dean were still out of the loop as to where I'd been.

"I'm good, I'm glad the crash wasn't too bad, Dillon and Karl are doing better now," I said in real gratitude, laying it on thick.

"Good and well," Dean agreed. "I was in a crash m'self when I was younger. Broke my cheek from the airbag!"

Seamus got consumed into Dean's recount of his tragic meeting with an airbag when he was eight and I edged over to talk to Joel.

"How're things at the Hall?" he asked fingering my hair, "nice new do, by the by."

"They're…ok…Sev is recouping…everything is…still a bit crazy. And thanks," I grinned sheepishly.

"I heard what happened to 'im, 'ope he's back to better in a quick bit," Joel said helpfully. I nodded. "And how goes things in da lovin' den of yer snaky luv'r?"

I flushed pink, "Just fine thanks…actually things are getting…more romance and less fuck like bunnies."

"And that's good for you, and bad for your libido," Joel chuckled. I slugged him in the arm.

As the bell for my first class started I walked out of the common room with my friends as if nothing had ever happened in the last week.

The day rolled over with little conflict, no one had the guts to ask me if I was lying, save Ron and Ginny who were promptly ignored because they were still locked up in in-house suspension.

The world was still going on the same as ever in Hogwarts…but soon it would all change again. For now though, I had three make-up essays to do!

-x-


	34. Splash

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**No excuse except my overworked High School self and the fact I was blank until today and yesterday...but this is a LEMON ANNNNND a plot development. So here it goes. And I'm so sorry I took so long at gettng this to you all.**

-x-

-Joel's POV-

I sat back and watched the first day Harry was back. I made sure to keep reasserting the reason my two sisters and he were outta school and such, but I mostly stayed back and watched.

It's always fun to see it all happen. In Novosibirsk people saw us as 'The Rankin Four' not as individuals or as actual people. We were like superheroes from 'dose comics.

Well I guess tha's what Harry is to this lot. A superhero. Hah. If only they knew Harry was just going around lying his arse off, to the ground, and six feet under.

Here, though, we had to prove ourselves and our power, here _Harry_ was who we were in Novosibirsk. Not that I'd wish the glares, hero-worship and pedestals on anyone. Harry seemed able to handle himself though, he's a big boy…no matter how much Connie, Sol, Ley and Riddle worry about him.

It was fun to see someone else other than us going through it.

And by the end of the day the fanfare had died down and Seamus and I were strolling near the lake, it was after nine at night and we were not 'actually' supposed to be out here. I had my arm around his shoulders and he had reached up and entwined his fingers with mine. The night was clear and not too nippy neither, no…it was great. A simple evening with my leprechaun was great after a week filled with lying, sneaking, fighting, and…well…it was great.

He pulled me closer to the Black Lake and grabbed the edge of my sweater. I grinned and let him shuck it off before pulling his back against my chest and unbuttoning his shirt. He squirmed as I ghosted over his nipples and breathed in his ear.

"Ya' wantin' for a naughty romp wit' da water as our wanking chariot? My Leprechaun," I growled huskily. He nodded breathlessly and while blushing bright pink as he kicked off his trainers and socks. I traced his thinly defined abs down to his treasure trail while I nibbled and bit his ear as if it were taffy. His breath hitched gloriously and I chuckled in his ear victoriously.

I snaked my fingers into his trousers before shucking them and his undies. I picked him up by the middle and chucked him in the water. He let out a dreadful yelp and sounded rather like Sol if you messed with her 'Wicked Sisters' paraphernalia. I laughed loudly and quickly lost the rest of my clothes and dove in after my disgruntled lover.

"Prob'em luver?" I asked in a sugar tone. He just spat a load of water at me and swam further into the dark waters. I smirked and swam after him. We surfaced just on the edge of a drop off into much deeper water. He had perched himself on a large boulder that was just before the drop off and was giving me quite a good damn view. I swam up in between his legs and blew hot breath onto his half-hard boner.

"B-Blighter," he groaned before pulling me towards him and out of the water. I hoisted myself up and attacked his lips with my own. He clambered atop my lap and rubbed his cleft on my already throbbing prick. I groaned and swatted the little imp's arse. "Joel…in me…now," he growled. I kissed him deeply and murmured a lube spell on him and inserted two fingers at once. He groaned and rocked against my digits as I thrust them in and out of his tight hole. I started twisting them and spreading them as I searched for his pleasure spot. "Ha-harder…JOEL!" He screamed as I struck his prostate.

"Rea'y fer me luver?" I growled in his ear. He nodded vigorously against my shoulder and I yanked my fingers free before lifting him up then letting him slide down. He moaned loudly as I thrusted upwards to help everything along. He moaned in my ear and started licking my neck as he lifted himself up then fell back down on my erection. I groaned and grunted as I bucked in time with his bouncing. I let one hand support his lower back while using my other to pump him to the edge of orgasmic eruption. As his hot, sleek tunnel gripped my whalloper I reached around and stroked him off. He groaned as he tried to leave nookie bites on my shoulders and neck. I tilted his face up and connected our lips in a passionate kiss. I felt the twists and turns of arousal and desire spin tighter and tighter in my groin until I was thrusting into him at a mad pace.

"Joel…G-God!" He rumbled deep in his throat as he exploded his load all over my hand and his chest. I thrusted into him harder striking his prostate with every thrust. He nearly screamed as he came again violently. His constricting muscles milked me hard and completely. I spilt inside him and kissed his cheeks all over as he wound down and collapsed against me. I wrapped my arms around him as our breathing rates slowed down.

"Love you Seamus, so much," I breathed in his ear. He shivered as a breeze blew over us and he nodded against my collarbone.

"Love you, mah big strong Scott," he whispered. He leaned into me and dozed a bit.

-x-

When we got back into the castle and the common room Harry and Dean were still up writing a Transfiguration essay. Seamus flushed gloriously as we came in with obvious 'we just fucked' looks on our faces. I smiled easily and we stopped to chat much to Seamus' stomping on my foot.

"Have fun?" Dean asked teasingly with a snicker.

"Loads more then the two o' ya," Seamus shot back easily. The two long time friends grinned happily.

"We was just muckin' aboot in the lake," I added, pleased. Harry smiled at me with a wink.

"Well get up there and put silencer to good use," Harry chuckled, he looked a little paler than normal, but I'm sure it was just the light, brushing off my gut feeling I turned my attention to my boyfriend and pinched his cute arse.

Seamus blushed and I knew my little Leprechaun was knackered, I kissed him on the temple and swooped him up piggy back style, "see ya' Morns Morn." With that we left up to his bed. I put wards around us for silence and the fact no one could rip the hanging open and laid him out before changing us both into undershirts and boxers.

He might be knackered but a night of just holding him in bed, of slow and easy making out was perfect for me.

-x-

-3rd POV-

The next week went well and easy. The classes became mundane and day-to-day. The only thing was, everyone noticed Harry was taking longer to get up in the mornings and used the bathroom an awful lot, and sometimes he went in looking absolutely green.

"Today's Friday," Joel pointed out with a yawn as they all sat down to breakfast, everyone was chattering about what they were going to do on the Hogsmead weekend. He looked over at Harry to wonder why he was being so quite. "Harry?"

"Just a headache," Harry insisted rubbing his temples and sipping his coffee.

"Well I wanna go to Honeydukes with you all if you're feeling up to it," Seamus asked happily. Harry nodded.

"Sounds great."

"I think I wanna see this haunted screamin' shacky thingy…" Joel trailed off as he noticed Harry turning pale and sweaty. "Mate?"

"I..I'm gonna be sick!"

Harry got up and bolted from the Great Hall. Joel, Seamus, and Dean ran after him. They found the trembling green-eyed boy in the closest lavatory hanging on the side of the toilet puking up the coffee he had just drank. Joel sent Seamus to find his sisters and Dean to get Madam Pomferry.

"Har, what's got you over the bog?" Joel asked while soothingly rubbing the retching teen's back. As Harry pulled back and wiped his mouth he gave Joel a look that worried the 19 year old to the core. Harry didn't cry often, but tears were rolling down his pale cheeks in waterfalls.

"I…Joel…I think…I'm…I might be…pregnant."

Joel blinked several times before pulling his friend against his chest and holding the freaked out teen as he cried.

-Harry POV-

The world flashed around me quickly as Madam Pomferry gave me a simple pregnancy test, when it came back positive she patted my back and told me that everything would be ok. "You're three or so weeks along now."

HOW? I'm sixteen! Sixteen with a lover who looks 25 and is technically supposed to be my worst enemy! What the fuck was I gonna do? I couldn't stop crying. Ley, Seamus, Joel, Draco, and Blaise sat with me and talked to me calmingly, reassuring me of their friendship and love. I felt grateful to them and I rested my head against Ley's chest. Thankfully Madam Pomferry didn't say anything about Draco and Blaise's presence.

"Um…Madam Pomferry…I need to go home now. To-To my boyfriend. I can't stay here," I insisted vehemently.

"Deary, I know you're scared, but the headmaster is still gone…and…" She looked torn between making me comfortable and worrying about my safety.

"The five of us will take him," Seamus insisted. Of course he had limited info as to _who_ I was dating. But…right now I wanted to be selfish. Seamus we could trust. I knew that and I wanted the five of them with me when I talked to Tom.

"Well…since Joel is going, and he's of age, I 'spose it'll be ok. I'll tell Professor McGonagall, go on and get your things and I'll have her set up an emergency floo for you," Madam Pomferry said comfortingly.

It was a whirlwind getting our things and getting up to McGonagall's office.

"Potter, whatever may come to pass, I wish you luck. And I expect the five of you back here by the end of the weekend! The only reason I'm letting you go with him is because of the emotional support," She insisted briskly. She stepped back from the fireplace after giving us each a dollop of floo powder each.

I faced her fireplace with ill anticipation.

What would Tom think? What would happen now? How would…how COULD I have a baby?

I chucked my powder in the fire and stepped in saying the address of the secure floo that could only be accessed through Lucius' office and that both he and Tom could seal off at will.

Here goes nothing, everything, and my entire future.

-x-

**Anyon remember the chair sex scene? Well they forgot the contraceptive! Safe sex people. XD **

**Accoding to the internet headaches and monring sickness can start very early into the pregnancy, 2-8 weeks early, b/c of the hormones and stuff.**


	35. Faint

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**Fluff and unexpected fainting ahead. Please feel free to laugh at said fainter ;D**

-x-

-Tom POV-

Something was very wrong.

Harry's mind was closed to me but his fear, sickness, and panic was washing over through the mind link. I paced in his room, waiting for him to return to me. Hoping he would soon. I had tried to contact Lucius but the man was up at the Ministry taking on business of his own. Severus was still bedridden. Bella and the Lestrange brothers were on a raid of one of the Order's strong holds in France and Nott was still trying to find a new place to live and was running back and forth from St. Mungo's; his youngest daughter had taken sick from smoke inhalation. And all of my other Death eaters I did not trust with Harry's safety. I trusted them, but not with _his_ life.

And obviously I bloody well couldn't go to Hogwarts!

Damnation! I growled out loud and felt Nagini slithering against my legs.

"_He will be alriiight," _My familiar insisted. _"The little mate issss ssstrong."_

_"I know…I worry sssstill,"_ I relented. Then my head snapped up. He was in the wards. Come through Lucius' office. That means he'd flooed from Hogwarts. I was just to the door when his ring activated and he fell into my arms sobbing. I froze for a moment in shock then scooped him into my arms and pulling him onto the bed. I held him as he shook and sobbed and clung at my robes, his fingers ripping at the folds until he got at me, burrowed under my outer robes and curled against my chest in my lap. His fists wound in my undershirt.

_"Tom…pleassse don't be angry with meee,"_ Harry whispered hoarsely. I rubbed his back gently.

"_Never. Now, what iss it that'sss ssscared you ssso?" _I demanded benevolently with care as to not sound too hurried. But truthfully I was in chaos. What in the world was wrong?

"I-I…I'm…pre…" He mumbled, stumbling on his words and not meeting my eyes. I tilted his chin up with a firm but mild grip on my thumb and forefinger. I met his eyes and I suddenly understood, it was in the soft magic glow that encompassed his body.

"Pregnant…"I murmured, my eyes rolled back in my head and I heard him call out my name before my head struck his headboard and I went black.

-x-

"Oi…snap outta it," someone clicked their fingers in front of my face while waving something that smelled of ammonia and lemon in my face. I grabbed the thin wrist as my eyes blinked open. Levana bloody Rankin was standing over me with a pissed off look on her face and a bit of smelling salt in her hand. "Le'go ah my wrist, Lord Rothach, or ya'll find yerself loosing a finger. Harry's in a right state and you bloody better go make 'im feel better ya bawbag."

"What…"

"You _fainted_,an' now he thinks you're disgusted with him or somethin'," Ley stated in an impatient tone, "get on. He's hiding in my and Connie's room after he ran in and got me cause you done lost yer mind hearing he's preggers. I don't know what you feel but I know how upset he is. Just talk to him calmly…and no fainting again please," With that she bowed lightly and walked from Harry's room. I stood up slowly. The back of my head was throbbing; a knot was forming there from my striking it on the headboard.

"I cannot believe I fainted," I grumbled. I stretched before walking to the door. Levana had said Harry was in her and Constanza's room. I felt guilt was over me, but it was not my own. Harry felt guilty for making me faint? And he also felt upset. I could've smacked myself for being so dim. "He's 16, you're supposed to be his worst enemy, and he's pregnant with your child…oh _and_ he's male. He's freak out you ninny why would he take this well?" I ranted at myself as I walked to the other wing of rooms on the top floor of the house. I stopped at the room I had slated as Constanza and Levana's and knocked. The door opened and Harry stood in front of me. His face was set and he looked disheveled. His eyes were still red from crying but he was under control now. He held his hand out for me to take. I let him lead me inside the girls' room.

"Connie's just left…I see Ley woke you," he said, He sat us down on a black velvet covered love seat that stood in front of a grand fireplace, magical fire crackled in the grate. The fire was making shapes and figures. I soon saw it was telling a picture story of the child's tale of _'Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump'_ in its fiery span. I let a small smile fall to my lips. He saw me watching the fire. "Connie set it to do that, she said it would make me feel better. I don't know the story but it is fun to watch."

"I'll get you the book it's in if you like, it's a children's tale," I said easily. He leaned against my side and I put an arm around his shoulders. I kissed the crown of his head. "Harry…I didn't faint because of disgust or fear. I am happy. But I was so surprised. And if I fear anything it is for your safety and well being."

"Thank you," he said quietly. His emerald eyes fixed on the enchanted fire.

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes."

I sucked in a near silent breath. I pulled him so he was sitting sideway in my lap looking up at me. His eyes were scared, like a spooked animal's would be, but they were also determined and slightly happy. He was warring with emotions.

"Would you like to keep the baby?" I asked softly. He caught my gaze, a pained look on his face. "You don't have to, if you're not ready. You're young Harry. You're also male, you'd have to stay here for me to protect you. I…I couldn't let myself let you leave. I'd be too afraid I'd lose you somehow."

"I want to keep it," he insisted faintly. "I'm…just scared Tom. I mean…I know you _told_ me I could get pregnant but actually _being_ pregnant is completely different. I've been feeling piss poor for over a week. And…Madam Pomferry and McGonagall know and…what am I gonna do?" He leaned his head against my shoulder and I felt his tears soak onto my shoulder. "And I can't bloody stop crying!"

I ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"You're going to live through it, and I'm going to help you," I said seriously. I kissed his forehead again. "You are very strong Harry. And the crying is just hormones. No one will think any less of you for it. We'll figure it all out. I promise."

He sat here quite for a little while, running his fingers up and down my chest as he does when he's deep in thought. I waited, petting his hair and rocking him slightly.

"Just don't faint again," He said, I frowned as he grinned and connected out lips.

-x-

**I updated! Within a week! I am so proud of myself! ^.^ _Please_ R&R pretty please :)**


	36. Knowing and Not knowing

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**I have an actual valid excuse for teh late update this time. My computer crashed (again) and I only recently got it back and then typed this out for you all ^.^ Thankfully the files were saved.**

-x-

-Dumbledore POV-

I paced quickly around my office. How in the WORLD could this happen?

Harry James Potter…PREGNANT! Why had his friends never told me he was gay? Why had he not chosen one of his quidditch friends to fuck instead of some _unknown_ wizard out in the world and now Poppy and Minerva had just let him go! At least here I could monitor and suppress his magic. I didn't know exactly how he was growing so quickly in power…but it had to be suppressed before he realized his lineage. That blasted Potter lineage was so powerful, and if any of them could get down off a broom long enough to read a spell book they would've been some of the most powerful purebloods in Magical Europe.

Thankfully my plan to distract Harry as I had done with James worked. Only Miss Granger's insistence and nagging kept him from failing many courses, just as Lily had with James. I only had hoped Miss Granger would become Harry's Lily.

But _no_, she had to fall for the blasted Weasley boy. That boy was hell on wheels, the only reason I kept supporting his influence on Harry's life was because of the firm muggle-friendly traditions of the Weasleys. Keeping Harry from pureblood influence was crucial to my shaping him into my weapon, verses my adversary.

Now I had to track down the boy, make sure he made it through the damnable pregnancy, protect his child from the same influences I had to keep him away from, make sure I kept the father at bay, and still have him take on Voldemort.

My plans had to take a back burner to teenage drama.

I growled in frustration and Fawkes flapped his wings at me in surprise.

"Old friend, I need you to go and find Harry Potter for me, please," I told him. Fawkes eyed me questioningly. Why was he hesitating, Fawkes had never hesitated to follow my command before. "Can you do this for me? I am ever so worried for the boy's mental health. Finding out he is with child at such a young age."

Fakes cooed and flashed off. I smiled, at least he was dependable.

"Dumbledore," I looked over to the door. Ah, Severus' replacement was here.

-x-

-Harry POV-

That night Tom and I walked down to have dinner. I was walking with my elbow looped in his and I looked up at him and warned, "My friend Seamus Finnegan came with us. They have to go back tonight so I don't know if he'll be at dinner. He's Joel's boyfriend…so please be nice. He's a really good friend I've had since first year." I didn't mention the troubled waters from last year, mostly because it had all cleared up. Tom chuckled.

"Oh so I can't hold a torture session after the appetizers?" Tom snarked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well look who came out to see us," Draco teased as he and Blaise came closer to the dining room. We went inside together to find Lucius and a thankfully up and about Severus waiting for us. The Rankins and Seamus weren't there yet.

"Are you feeling better Harry? Or do I have to go spend my evening brewing you morning sickness and hormone potions?" Severus asked with a sneer, but there was no actual bite in his words. I feigned as if I was about to throw up on him as I walked to my seat at Tom's right hand. Draco next to me and Blaise next to him while Lucius sat at Tom's left with Severus next to him.

"Where are those blasted Rankins, I'm starving," Blaise grumbled lightly.

"Seriously, have you even seen them since they left you?" Draco asked me. I shook my head.

Where could they have gone?

"Well I'm sure they won't care if we start dinner on time for once," Lucius added with an eye roll. We all laughed good naturedly and as Tom served himself we fell into the mundane appeal of a sit down dinner like we had had over the summer.

We got past the first course before the _topic_ came up.

"Well…have you really… you know…decided at what you are going to do about…this," Blaise asked haltingly, as if trying to avoid saying it until I was comfortable with it, or maybe he was just uncomfortable with it. But that made no sense seeing how he was Draco's mate, maybe it was just shocking because… fuck me, because I'm so young.

"We're still working on it," I said stabbing at my lamb chop before managing to actually eat a few pieces of it while thinking of what else to say. Everyone waited for me to continue and I felt uneasy about the attention; Tom touched my hand under the table and I was able to look up at Blaise. He looked apologetic for even broaching the subject, but it needed to be talked about. "I think…I am sure I'm keeping the baby."

"And as for school, we'll figure that out once the Dumbledore situation is settled, because he is _not_ leaving this house until the war is over," Tom insisted. I pinched him under the table and frowned. "I am deadly serious Harry, not even with your 'protectors'. It is simply too dangerous now!"

"And if I need a doctor? Or I want to be a normal person?" I snapped angrily. I snagged my hand away from his and jabbed a piece of roast potato before chomping on it violently.

"Harry…I'm only trying to protect you and…I love you…I can't stand to see you hurt or crying every time you come back here! Almost everytime you return it is because you are stressed, angry, or upset!"

"Or to have sex," I snapped.

"My Lord…should we leave?" Lucius asked catiously.

"No. It's over, I…I'm just sick of being locked up to be 'protected' but Tom's right. It's not safe for me to go out right now…Dumbledore will probably try to kill me for this…or brainwash me or something stupid like that," I said with a heavy sigh of defeat. Tom caught my gaze and I sent him a mental message of apology.

_'I should apologize to you, not you to me…it's my fault you have to hide like this. If I was anyone else you'd merely have to worry about a teenage pregnancy,'_ Tom relayed with sarcasm and honesty all in one. Our situation was crap, and we both knew it.

_'No…this is crap, but we'll deal with this and Dumbledore just like we've dealt with my relatives and our bumps along the way. This is just another hurtle…_' I argued with sincerity, hoping he wouldn't feel regret about this. I loved him so much and I _loathe_ it when we fight about things like this.

"Whatever it is, we shall get over it together," Tom said aloud. I smiled.

"Well now that that's settled, pass the wheat rolls will you Harry?" Draco said glibly. I chucked a roll at his head and the simple dinner was back and normalcy returned.

For the moment.

-x-

-Dumbledore POV-

I watched Fawkes' return and sat back with my tea.

"Well I think that will be all, welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Slughorn. I'm so glad you finally accepted my invitation to return to teaching and to also be our head of Slytherin once again," I said happily, I just knew my eyes were twinkling as he took a handful of lemon drops along with his tea.

With Horace taking over potions and the newest ministry DADA replacement, that was actually a secret member of the Order, I was on my way to gaining control over the staff and the influence of the better half of our students, the more controllable half.

I knew the Slytherins suffered from our _tragic loss_ of Severus. Most of them probably knew him to be alive, and wherever the snake two-tome betrayer was…I hope Moody's torture session stuck with him for a good long while.

After a few moments of shooting the breeze with Horace, he retired to get unpacked and I turned almost to eagerly to Fawkes.

A few minutes later a frown was etched on my face. He hadn't been able to _find_ Potter? HOW can a Phoenix not find someone? Surely Potter wasn't dead!

So where the hell was he?

-x-


	37. The Four Founders

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**I know it's been a month AGAIN. I'm sorry. I was dealing with school, birthdays, shopping, Christmas and I've been sick as a dog lately. I know this chapter isn't super long, but it's got MAJOR plot in it.**

**Thanks for reading so long, I meant to do this before but I just didn't. YAY for over 300 reviews! And well over 100,000 views! Thanks to all and everyone have a happy and safe New Years.**

-x-

-3rd POV-

Just as the dinner at the mansion was about to break up the Rankins trudged in, Seamus at the rear, but what happened next was not the jeering or teasing from the teens to the late party. It was thoroughly unexpected to say the least.

"Thank you for joining…us," Tom started, he caught eyes with Seamus, Seamus caught eyes with him and that was it.

The four founder's reincarnations had found each other at last.

Blinding light showered on all of the four, and forcibly lifted them into the air, an out-of-body experience was occurring as the four's mentalities left their current plain and their bodies floated lifelessly in the air.

-x- In the minds of the four founders –x-

"Wha?" Blaise rubbed his head, he looked to Tom and Harry who were just as dumb founded, Seamus however looked scared shitless.

"The bloody fuckin' hell?" Seamus yelped, he looked at them all and around him, the four floated slightly in what appeared to be a cloud, steam and wind trickled around them but they couldn't feel it.

_"Are you quite sure he's yours Helga, I've never heard you curse my dear,"_ the haunting voice of the long lost Rowena Ravenclaw asked, her regal figure appeared in front of the stunned men. Next to her flickered the lithe and standoffish Salazar Slytherin, behind him; holding the man in a lover's embrace, was Godric Gryffindor, a strong jaw and body draped in gold. Next to the two was Helga Hufflepuff who was now hiding her rosy cheeks behind her hands as she giggled at the display.

All of the original founders looked not a day over twenty, their skin flawless, hair perfect, bodies radiating magical strength and superiority.

_"Quite, he's mine all right. Hehe, are you alright boy? Scared you did we?" _Helga asked in a sweet mothering tone.

"I-I'm a'ight," Seamus murmured, ducking his head in embarrassment.

_"Look as the boy, Rowena you've scared him,"_ Salazar nearly hissed, his voice hypnotic and soft. Less rough than any of the four reincarnations would've thought. Godric played with Salazar's thin sliver blond hair for a moment before chuckling deeply.

"_Are you sure he's a Gryffindor now? And what about you Zabini, not in _my_ house are you?"_ Rowena questioned.

"_Oh stop interrogations Rowena, they have their own personalities different from us, cool your heels madam and let us tell them why they're here before they faint,"_ Godric chuckled.

"We know why," Tom addressed Salazar.

"I don't," Seamus mumbled.

"We didn't know you were a descendant Seamus, or we'd have told you!" Harry swore.

"_How abouts we tell you then, dearies?" _Helga asked simply, "_As you might be guessing now, the four of us,"_ she waved her hand to indicate herself and her other three flickering companions, "_Are the original founders. The Four Founders of Hogwarts. It has been millennia since we walked together last, and we've waited millennia for our powers, magic, and parts of our souls to be reincarnated into four people all at once. We wouldn't have had it this time yet Mr. Riddle here came back to us."_

_"What the blithering woman means to say is that you four are our inheritors. The four of you will gradually inherit our prowess, and some of our power, and will be expected to run our school," _Salazar cut over before Helga could say more. Helga gave a pout at her fellow founder.

"_You four will forever be linked. You must take back our school from Dumbledore, his power has blinded him to the hurt he is causing. His mission is no longer good, but filled with greed. Cast him out and run the school we made for all. Prove yourselves worthy of your gifts, never reject one another as we did, never fight, I warn you with all my wisdom. Protect one another and watch for traitors that could lie within your circles. None too close but close enough to do damage. Follow the profit you've listened to before. And call on us when you are ready to take on the old man, we shall stand behind you."_ With that Rowena cast her wand over the four silent inheritors and they returned to their bodies.

-x- back to their world –x-

The four fell to the ground, their landings padded by quick wandwork from Severus and Levana.

"What the hell happened?" Draco whispered softly, pulling Blaise against his chest and stroking his hair gently, afraid of hurting him.

Seamus looked at Harry, then at Tom, then to Blaise before shaking his head and falling silent, leaning against Joel.

"We've found the last founder, Seamus," Tom said gruffly rubbing his forehead before sending a mental question to Harry if he was alright. Harry nodded and stood up.

"Seamus…I know this is a lot to take in…but you should know who Tom really is. What you're really being brought into," Harry said.

"He's Voldemort," Seamus said quietly, looked down at the ground. "And you all expect _me_ to help you take down Dumbledore."

"Well…short version, I guess, yeah," Blaise said with caution.

"Are you all bonkers?" Seamus accused, looking up straight at Harry. "Mate you _know_ I can't fight with magic, not on your level, not on Blaise's level, and bloody well not on his or Dumbledore's!" Seamus said with a gesture at Tom.

"Sea…mate…I know this is a _lot_. Trust me I do. I've dealt with the same pressure for a long while now. But please, please, just let us help you. Don't run away from this. You heard what Ravenclaw said, 'never reject one another'. Let us help you. Let's fight together and bring Hogwarts into a new age where there isn't fighting, backstabbing, and favorites. Where everyone magic can learn, where there is no Dumbledore looking over our shoulders," Harry expressed valiantly. Reaching out a hand to Seamus.

Seamus looked straight at Harry, eyes met. Then Seamus stood, clasped hands with Harry, and made a silent promise never to let his friends down.

And never to let his future down.

-x-

**Please R&R if you will.**


	38. Understandings

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**I've passed my exams! Yay! So in celebration I've done up a new chapter and earlier than I normally get one out to you all!**

-x-

"Well let's finish dinner, no need to have you all dropping from low blood sugar," Snape's biting tone brought the rest out of the stupor they'd been in.

Seamus shook his head.

"N-Nah, I'm not hungry. I think I'm gonna go…lay down or something," the Irishman mumbled. Joel glanced around at everyone before following his boyfriend from the room.

"Well that was spectacular," Sol grumped. She gave a flourishing bow to the rest of the crowd. "We were commin' to tell you we gotta go back to the school or we'll make some kind of scandal. We can't all hole up here forever." She nodded to Harry. "You stay right, you hear me?"

"Yes _Solace_," Harry quipped back. The Rankin girls made their adieus and left.

All was quiet for a while before they all settled in to finish the food.

"Honestly are we ever going to be able to finish a meal without some cataclysmic occurrence?" Lucius asked.

"Bite your tongue will you," Harry snapped, "you…you've no idea how loony that was. Meeting them…hell."

"I won't apologize for it," Lucius returned.

"Father, Harry, please," Draco riposted.

"Alright. That's it, dinner over," Tom groaned. "I'm not sitting here listening to you all quip. A very important development has just occurred and _yes_ Lucius I find it a bit more important than lamb chops and sweet potatoes! Now that we have the four inheritors in one place we must start planning the takeover!"

Harry cleared his throat. Tom looked at him as if to say 'well?'

"Seamus is freaking out, so we gotta hurry and get him on board before we can do anything else," Harry said expressively. "Imagine how we took it the first time we heard, yet he also had to deal with your identity, the fact Dumbledore and everything he ever thought was right is against him, and that his boyfriend knew all along and never told him!"

"I seriously doubt Joel knew about the inheritor thing, mate," Blaise inserted.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I get that! But we've got to get him straightened out first! I wanna stop Dumbledore as much as you Blaise but for once in my life I'm actually thinking about the repercussions of acting to fast!"

"Well we're all freaked! But we can't let Dumbledore go on with this madness either! Seamus will just have to suck it up like the rest of us, you think we all aren't scared? You think we all don't have people we have to protect from that madman!" the normally quiet and reserved Blaise yelled, glancing at Draco as his rant took a personal note. "Look I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry you've once again got you're bloody plate full, and you've got your baby and everything to deal with. But we don't have time anymore. For years you've been rushing in head first. Well. Not now, now we need to plan it all out, now we need to think seriously and rationally. We can't think with our emotions! Or we'll all wind up dead! Didn't you _hear_ what Ravenclaw said? We have to stick together and we have to listen to one another."

Harry looked down at his lap and took a deep breath. He knew he was being hasty. He just wanted this all over with as soon as possible. He wanted himself and his child and Tom and everyone to be _safe_.

"I know…" Harry said softly, "I'm sorry Blaise. You're right. I'm just overemotional right now. I'm not thinking right. We should all just…just…"

"We should all take tonight to sort out our feeling. Lucius and Severus and Draco included. Let Joel deal with Seamus and all of us just take some time with our respective partners or family and absorb what's happened," Tom said in a concluding tone. He stood up and literally disappeared from view with Harry being drug along for the ride.

-x-

Tom lay on their bed with Harry in his arms; Harry was pouting from the dragging yet laid placidly in his boyfriends arms.

"I don't want to fight anymore Tom," Harry whispered, his eyes drifting closed slightly.

"Nor do I Harry, and I certainly don't want you fighting while pregnant," Tom agreed. Then he kissed the back of Harry's head. "But we must. Or the fight will come to us regardless."

"Guess so…" Harry mumbled with an almost pout. "After this I refuse to fight this stupid war again. I'll fight again if I must but this is ridiculous…I've been fighting since I was eleven!"

Tom nodded. "Yes, and I regret the loss of your childhood. I wish I could go back and change it…but if I did you wouldn't be how you are today Harry, you wouldn't be my Harry."

Harry sighed, "I know. Sometimes I wish there was no magic…I love it…I love everything about it, but sometimes it seems to make my life worser and worser."

"Worser isn't a word."

"It is if I say it is."

"Whatever you say _deary_."

"Deary isn't a word either…"

"So?"

Harry rolled his eyes and licked the underside of Tom's chin, shutting the jesting man up quite effectively.

"You're not to let me go back to that school till after we get Dumbledore, yeah?" Harry instructed blandly, nuzzling Tom's shoulder. Tom nodded evenly as they watched more magically enchanted fire.

"Yes, love, you shan't see those walls till I am ready for you to. Not even if you think you need to. You won't go back till Dumbledore is gone," Tom assured. He leaned down and kissed Harry gently. Harry turned in his arms and bit at Tom's lips until the gentle kiss became heated and soon clothing and such was flying away, both by magic and by greedy hands.

"Oh…fuck…oh bugger…oh hell," Harry moaned as he was pinned to the bed and Tom licked his way down his boyfriend's trembling, glistening body.

"I'll fuck you, bugger you, but I don't think it'll be hell, Harry," Tom teased devilishly, Harry blushed and pulled at Tom's hair trying to get the man to get closer to his now almost purple, throbbing prick.

Tom licked the erection faintly before completely engulfing Harry completely as the younger nearly screamed in pleasure.

No, sex didn't solve all problems… but it made them easier to deal with.

-x-

Joel bit down on a sigh as he watched Seamus pace back and forth. He wanted to stop the pacing, he wanted to hug and kiss the fear and unease away, but he knew that Seamus was aggravated with him; he knew that stopping the expulsion of energy from the leprechaun would result in something getting lit on fire.

"Seamus…I know you don' wanna here that I'm sorry. But I am. But I _also_ have good reason for not telling you," Joel explained before Seamus could either yell or cry, neither of which Joel wanted at all.

"And the good reason?" Seamus asked in a tight voice, he stopped pacing but still stood a good three feet from Joel with his arms crossed, he felt lied to, he felt upset, he felt scared.

"I didn't _know_ you were the fourth heir. I wanted to keep you OUT of this hell. I knew I'd have to fight. My clan has already agreed to fight with Tom. But I didn't want you anywhere bloody _near_ it. I was going to do everything in my power to get you out of Hogwarts and away from this all before the fighting started…I never want you hurt. Seamus…I love you. Honestly, truly love you," Joel voiced passionately. He stood up and put his hands on Seamus' now quivering shoulders. "I. Love. You. With all my heart, and no matter that you're Hufflepuff's heir, no matter that you will need to fight in this war, I _will_ protect you. I will do everything in my magical and human power to keep you safe. I swear that. Even if you want to break it off over this, even if you don't trust me. I will _always_ protect you. I will always love you."

Seamus' quivering kept up and he finally struck out his fists and beat at Joel's chest, he was nearly crying with relief. He thought Joel didn't care about him, that that was why he hadn't told him. He knew he was being stupid but hearing the declarations of love and protection shattered all doubt.

Joel pulled his boyfriend against his chest and hugged him as Seamus' punches started to fail and they just stood there holding one another.

-x-

Lucius and Severus sat side by side on a love seat on their balcony while watching the glittering northern stars. No one would ever call the two of them mushy or gushy, but silent moments of just being together and thinking had helped them get through the past war and this war so far.

"Do you think Draco will cope with Blaise fighting?" Severus finally asked. He turned his head to watch Lucius' face for any change.

"I think Blaise will be the one with less control over his emotions when fighting. He is the dominate after all, and we both know Draco will never sit here and hide while all the rest of us are off fighting," Lucius said pensively.

"You do happen to get like that when I fight," Severus sneered teasingly. Lucius nipped at his mate's lips to quite him.

"Shush, let us not think of fighting now. Just enjoy to peace as it is," Lucius said in a hauntingly sexy voice that made Severus literally crawl into his lap and melt into goo.

-x-

**Not my favorite chapter so far, but transitionary chapters must exist. R&R please.**


	39. A plan! A plan!

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**Awww...writer's block sucks and on top of this I've been sick as seasick pirate (wonder's where that came from?) lately. So a apology to all of you for the long wait and my poor lungs for the coughing and hacking I've been doing I used my sick days from school to write this up!**

-x-

-x-

Harry opened his eyes the next morning. He looked over and saw his boyfriend sleeping. He looked down and saw his bare stomach. He slid his chilled fingers over the skin. He shivered at the feeling. It was hard to believe that there was a little life growing in there. Hard to believe he'd be a father at sixteen…well likely seventeen considering that most male pregnancies lasted about 10 months.

"Can I _be_ a father?" Harry mumbled aloud. He rubbed at the spot where Ley had shown him where his baby bump would grow from. She'd assured him it would take a few months for that to happen however. His due date was in the middle of August till the first week of September, seeing how he was young, it was his first kid, and they really knew very little about male pregnancies. He rubbed his stomach, "I promise you something. I'm going to protect you and I won't leave you alone. I won't die on you. I swear that."

Unbeknownst to Harry Tom lay next to him listening intently.

Harry fell silent for a while before Tom 'woke up' and they left for a bath together.

"So…do you have a plan?" Harry asked as he and Tom walked down to breakfast. He'd noticed how protectively Tom's arm wrapped around his shoulders seemed to be but disregarded it.

"At the moment, only ideas. We need Intel and we need to plan it all out for everything that could go wrong. I won't risk you in open war. The four of us our together now but Seamus and Blaise are severely undertrained to control two of the most powerful sources of magic in the world. Not to mention you are pregnant," Tom explained.

"Well that wasn't nice," Harry grumbled.

"About them or about you?" Tom questioned as they entered the dining hall. Only Blaise and Draco were there yet.

"All of it," Harry stuck out his tongue.

"All of what?" Draco questioned flicking his wand at the coffee pot to give them all a mug.

"What wasn't nice?" Blaise asked.

"Never you mind," Tom cut over.

"That wasn't very nice either milord," Severus stated entering the room Lucius trailing behind. Tom shot him his 'Voldemort' glare, Severus merely remained silent.

They sat to eat and chatter stilled in the early morning hours of hunger and sleepiness.

"Where are Seamus and Joel?" Lucius asked, of course wanting everyone to be punctual.

"Sleeping it off," Draco snickered. Blaise blushed.

"Do I want to know?" Lucius groaned. Draco shook his head doubtfully.

"I don't think so father," said Draco.

"What doesn't Lucius not want to know?" Harry asked having not being paying attention. He looked up from his eggs and tilted his head towards the blond in question.

"How hard I was fuc-" Joel started but quickly shut up when Seamus punched him in the arm as the two of them came in fifteen minutes late. Seamus' face was bright red while Joel was chortling along with Blaise and Draco. Harry blinked until it finally hit him and his face split into a shit eating grin.

"Children," Severus sneered in his best 'dungeon bat' voice. "However amusing your sexual exploits are to the lot of you I'd rather not have the images of those of you who I've taught since you were pre-pubescent." A noticeable chill settled over Harry and Seamus and even the Slytherin Prince and his Dark Knight sobered up, Joel; however, was still chortling.

Snape cut his eyes at the laughing Scotsman.

"You didn't even _know_ me when I was pre-pubescent," Joel pointed out with a laugh as he reached for the coffee.

-x-

Harry sat listening to the war plans silently. They'd finished breakfast and gone into Tom's office to cast about new ideas. Seamus, Draco, Blaise and he were the only ones so far who had been silent.

Lucius was adamant about a full on assault.

Severus thought they should take the battle to a non-essential place without people for casualties.

Tom thought that they should do a mixture of both, a fight on two fronts, divide and conquer.

Joel however thought they were all being stupid and thought that Tom should show Dumbledore out for who he was a crazy, power hungry, loon with too many people willing to die for him.

"I'm telling you, we have to fight this at Hogwarts or we'll never win, he'll pull into the castle and use OUR children as hostages! We get the kids out and we take him down," Lucius insisted.

"No. That will only put the fool students in more danger. They stand loyal to him and they'll fight to the death if we attack their school. My Slytherins and maybe the Ravenclaws will see reason and run but the Hufflepuffs and more than certainly the Gryffindors will right for the old coot! They will die needlessly and I refuse to let that happen," Severus raged. This surprised Harry and Seamus; they'd never seen the protective side that Snape had as a professor for the students he claimed to loathe.

"I think…," Harry tried to imput.

"No, what needs to be done is we take the fight elsewhere then attack while the order is out of the way," Tom said.

"And what good will that do? Eh? Yer just gonna get them mad at you, the rest of the world is gonna hate you all even more for attackin' the school where _their_ children are, we tak'em down in the media first. We show 'em that Harry is on our side and that Dumbledore is wrong and then we strike," Joel insisted.

"But…" Harry tried again, Lucius cut over him.

"No one will believe us. We have to _show_ them, we have to show them how he doesn't care about them and how power hungry he is by taking the castle," Lucius argued.

Draco piped up, "Father, Harry…"

"Draco hush!" Severus and Lucius said at the same time, both angry with one another and Tom and Joel.

Draco's eyes blazed. Harry and Blaise exchanged a look, they knew Draco's moods well enough, and this was trouble brewing. Seamus rolled his eyes, to him this just proved how silver-tongued

"NO! You hush! Harry and I've been trying to break up this clash of the egos for the last five minutes! Now shut up!" Draco barked. His eyes were on fire and he stood up facing his equally fire-faced father. They stood nose to nose glaring for a moment.

"Lucius stand down," Harry barked. Lucius' glare swept onto him and Harry raised a brow. Tom moved to make a comment, "And you shut up too or you'll be sleeping in the courtyard tonight." Tom's affronted look was worth the spanking hex Blaise, Seamus, and Joel got for roaring with laughter. "Oi! You act like a caveman and I'll yell at you like you are one! Got it?" Harry's mouth was in a firm line and Tom suddenly realized the very real possibility he would be on at least the couch tonight.

"Harry really, what do you have to say that is any different than what we've been saying?" Lucius asked in a sneering tone. Even Severus raised a brow at this. Harry's mouth twitched with annoyance.

"I still say I'm right," Joel put in.

"You're way would have us all looking like kidnappers and murderers!" Tom retorted angrily.

"Well technically…" Draco started.

"Draco shut up!" Lucius growled.

"OI!" Harry stamped his foot and shot a firework spell into the air; everyone ducked and covered their ears. Joel's hand went straight to his wand before he noticed it was Harry.

"Harry…Jesus spit on my grave, what was that about?" Joel asked. Harry, Seamus, and Draco glared at him deeply. Blaise sort of just shirked away from the whole mess. Tom tried to put a hand on Harry's should but the teen refused.

"Now that the _men_ have had their turn can I say something?" Harry quipped. Tom nodded.

"Seeing how all of your oh-so wand happy plans focus on _me_ I thought I might just say something," Harry snarked. "You need me to convince people Dumbledore's in the wrong. You need me to help fight. You need me to do anything in this plan because as far as they know I'm home with my boyfriend. I'm pregnant and that's a factor to use. We combine all the plans you stubborn arses! We divide and conquer, we take the fight to them, _and_ we publicize my…my problems I've had with Dumbledore. Not necessarily in that order. But we do it all in waves. We knock out his credibility from loads on loads of sides. Me, the Rankins, Tevin Rothach, Severus too," Harry explained diplomatically.

"And how exactly will I be of help?" Severus asked with a frown.

Harry grinned at him.

"You'll see."

-x-

Severus Snape could _not_ believe what he had been talked into. He had done _a lot_ of stupid shit in the name of the war.

But this was probably the most fool-hardy, hard-brained, stupid, ridiculous bit of 'spy-work' he would ever do in his life.

You see Harry hatched a plan, a plan to get justice for Severus' other than just the killing of Mad-eye, because the Order though Severus dead and with the so-assumed dead man strolling down the path to Hogwarts seemed to be the best way; especially since the Daily Prophet was there doing a piece on O.W.L grades. Thankfully or not, depending on your side of the war, Dumbledore was once again away.

_'I hate you…'_ Severus sent to Lucius.

Lucius opened the door and paraded them in with typical Malfoy style walking right up to McGonagall who was standing in front of a Great Hall full of lunch eating students speaking to the reporters.

_'Love you too love.'_

"Severus…dear God!" Minerva lost all control over herself and launched herself in a hug onto the once-professor. Minerva quickly jumped off but the damage was done. Everyone was silent and the cameras were flashing.

"Is that…that Severus Snape there with Lucius Malfoy?" Someone whispered loudly.

The chain reaction was instant. Severus glanced at Lucius and gave a pout.

"Mr. Snape! Mr. Snape! Where have you been? It was reported to the daily prophet you were killed in a battle!" a reported yelled.

What people couldn't believe more than the fact that Severus was alive was that he was openly pouting!

"Does Dumbledore know that his statement was false?"

"Where have you been?"

"Are you here to confront Dumbledore?"

Everyone was dead silent other than the news hungry reporters and then the teachers all ran up to him. Severus was amazed at how much they actually seemed to give a damn. Even his replacement Horace Slughorn bumbled over to him.

The Slytherins stood up hooting and cheering on their benches, even the Ravenclaws cheered. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs clapped admirably against themselves.

"Please, please, yes. Dumbledore did know his statement was false. Though I suppose he hoped me dead. I am here to tell you all exactly why I have been gone for so long…" Severus started.

-x-

At the same time Harry walked down the streets of Diagon Alley hand in hand with his boyfriend, though no one on the street knew Tom to be who he actually was. Harry walked straight up to Gringotts and demanded in a room full of wizards, witches, and goblins "Yes, hello. My name is Harry Potter and you _are_ going to release my accounts that Albus Dumbledore has been holding and spending WITHOUT my permission. You will do this now or I'll bring charges on not only him but on this bank as well."

The world stopped turning for about a second.

Then a whirlwind of shouting, goblins running, whispers starting, and even the head of the magical monetary protection agency turned up.

As far as the goblins were concerned Dumbledore's name was mud and everyone who had been in earshot at the time were beginning to think so as well.

-x-

**Thank you all for being so patient with me!**

**~Ley**


	40. Top of the stack, bottom in the sack

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!**

**I know it's been insaney a long time, but there has been so much going on, a 7 genre term paper, exams coming up, job hunting, getting ready for an anime con...LIFE.**

**SIGHS...I know it tis no excuse and you all have every right to hate me T.T But I offer this chapter to you and plead that you read it and review, if only to reprimand me for my lack of updating ability! -Hugs to all who accept my apology!- **

**btw...things get steamy near the end ;)**

-x-

"I still think this is a stupid idea," Joel seethed to Harry who walked next to him and Seamus. "Bringing Nero inta this will only get things a'da more complicated. And I have to leave Seamus there."

"Well I'll be there with Seamus, so problem two solved. But bringing Nero into this will show all of the old purebloods not on our side and the mixed bloods not on our side that have enough respect of the opinions of your grandfather that Tom is the right choice and Dumbledore should go…" Harry trailed off with a sigh. Seamus patted his shoulder understandingly. Harry had just gotten back from his escapade in Gringotts and having question after question thrown at him from various witches and wizards and now the poor first trimester wizard was having to go completely display his connections with the Rankins and then the Rankins would show their support with the 'Dark Side' over the 'Light side' after the public had it in their minds.

"Where are we going again?" Seamus asked, trying to break the tension. He pulled at the bow tie on his shimmery gray dress robes. They were all in dress robes.

"We're goin' to a stupid benefactor dinner for the relief of the magical communities in foreign countries where they don't have the money for formal magical educations or even professional wand makers," Harry explained, he met eyes with Joel.

They both intoned, "Basically a party for us to spend lots of money so more than half of it can go to the ministry and less than a third can go to where we think it's going."

"Well that's stupid," Seamus muttered.

"We know, we know."

-x-

Harry picked at his newest set of dress robes. Tom had bought them for him while on a follower-gathering trip to Italy and these satin robes were gorgeous, if not a bit chilly in the late November night. He loathed public gatherings like this. He was always so reserved around these influential people, and being pregnant helped nothing at all. He had spent the last twenty minutes discussing how he thought the war was going, his views of which side was gaining more strength, or this and that and everything he _didn't_ want to have to deal with.

"Hiding Potter?" came a drawling voice. Harry whipped around and let out a breath of ease as Severus showed himself, cigarette in hand. Harry almost kicked himself for forgetting that this was mainly the 'smoker's' area of the party.

"Professor," Harry greeted. Feeling the old name for Snape drip out of his mouth was both a bit freeing and a bit surreal. "Shouldn't you put that out? What if a student saw you?"

"You amuse me so much Potter. And what image is the pregnant hero giving off while hiding on the smoker's balcony?" Severus sneered at Harry. Then he jerked his hand towards the doors he'd just exited. "Lord Rothach is inside, waiting for you. He's just arrived."

Harry smiled softly at the fake name. He never did get to use his own alias. He supposed he never would. But maybe, if the half-bloods and pure-bloods left that weren't on their side could be swayed, they could win this war and his son or daughter could grow up without worrying about aliases and hiding who they really were. He went inside the crowded manor they were having the benefit in and was re-dazzled by the grandeur of the magical decorations and the architecture. The manor's walls looked to be made of pure white marble; they glimmered and sparkled under the magical fairy lights and the gold and silver decorations. The people around him were the elite of the Wizarding world. Not just the snobbish pure-bloods that thought better of themselves than everyone else either. Golden platters were charmed to float at waist height and carried goblets of red wine, flutes of champagne, mini quiches, some kind of magical shrimp cocktail that changed flavors based on who took one, and other mini foods.

Amidst all of this large show of over spending and grand-standing was a man Harry wanted to see more than anything at that moment.

"Tevin!"

Harry's throat clogged with an unknown emotion as he nearly jumped onto his boyfriend. Having to call him by that fake name was harder than he thought.

Tom smiled indulgently, well indulgently to a passer-by but lovingly to him and Harry, at the young wizard and wrapped him in his arms. "A sight for bored eyes I'm sure. How is this treating you?"

"It_ is_ for a good cause so…" Harry sighed, he and Tom both were now waiting on the always-fashionably late Nero Rankin and the Rankin clan to arrive, the star attractions of tonight's pure-blood circuit party, the majority of the central family was going to be here tonight, something that rarely ever happened in public. _'When are they getting here?'_

Tom grabbed a goblet of wine and looked Harry in the eyes to ease the mental communications. _'An owl from them to our hosts was received just a moment ago. They'll be apparating in within moments.'_

_'I wish they'd hurry up. I'm getting antsy.'_

"Here they are," Tom touched the small of his back and they turned almost in unison with the other patrons as the family descended from the now green blazing fireplace.

Out stepped Nero first, in his top hat, silk-satin tight-top-fitting dress robes, and his family crest hanging around his neck in glittering gold, leading his wife who wore a satin dress in emerald with a purple Rankin crest on the left breast. After their patriarch, then came two middle aged men each escorting a middle aged woman, then another woman led by Joel and then the jaw-dropping sisters. The men were dressed much like Nero sans the top hat; the women were in varying styles of dresses but all in emerald and with the crest. Joel was in less-tight black satin dress robes. Sol was in an attitude appropriate, corset-like halter top, tea-length dress. Connie was in a stunning strapless mermaid style that showed off her curses. But, all eyes quickly fell to Ley in her floor length Grecian style dress with woven gold straps, she wasn't as busty as Connie but she was taller than Solace, a mix of both of them and the baby sister was definitely getting attention from the crowds. Though she looked happy and courteous, inside she was twitching in annoyance.

It seemed hating benefits seemed to be a familial trait; Connie was the only one of the sisters seeming to enjoy herself.

"I don't think I've ever seen Solace in a dress," Harry mumbled, Tom chuckled lightly but tapped him on the arse to quite him.

"Nero Rankin, it's a pleasure to have you and your family with us," said the host with a gracious dip of the head.

"If only to support this cause and talk to you and a few others about some key political views," Nero returned. They party was starting to get back underway when Harry and Tom were motioned to by Ley. They went to greet her, Harry of course 'publicly introducing' Tom to her.

"Grandfather, you've heard of Harry Potter? This is his boyfriend, Tevin Rothach. Harry has some things he's been rather wanting to discuss with you," Ley said in her 'pretty heiress' voice. Nero and the influential men and women around him turned to listen as Harry explained, in political terms, the betrayal of Dumbledore and the misconceptions they'd been led to believe.

"If it came from anyone else…I'd never believe it," said the wife of the aid to the Minister of Magic.

"Believe it," 'Tevin' Tom said, "my dear here has fought for them, many times. Only to be betrayed by the ones he thought were helping him. He was saved by two Death Eaters."

"So the war is completely backwards?" asked the Minister, Cornelius Fudge. He looked about to be ill. He'd always thought Harry was a liar and a loon but now so much made sense. So many of Dumbledore's questionable explanations were now shot full of holes.

"No, but it's more of a war of wills than a fight of good and evil," Harry explained. "I can't be in the middle of it anymore. I don't know how it will end but I can tell you, lately the 'dark' side has done more for me than the 'light'. I just wish someone would stop Dumbledore before he hurts more people." Harry nearly gagged at his own tear-jerking lines but he needed to get these people on their side. The takeover of Hogwarts by he, Tom, Joel, and Seamus was going to be messy and it would help if people backed them, or else it would only start a new war about worse things and his influence wouldn't be worth crap then.

Ley looked at him and winked. At least someone found his performance amusing.

After that Harry was more or less ignored by the multitudes of 'big-time' party-goers and that was fine for him. He hung out with the Rankins and Seamus for a while then danced –to his embracement- with Tom for a few dances before he could escape his charming boyfriend.

Harry tried to stifle a yawn as he stood beside Tom as the man conversed with some actually business partners, it was hard to remember that 'Tevin' was an actual person to most of these people. 'Tevin's' business was in research and development based in the ancient magics of the UK and Northern Europe. It was kind of fascinating but the business droll however was not.

Tom looked down to him and then back at his business contact. "I am sorry, but we'll have to continue this on Monday. It's after midnight and I have been ignoring my wonderful date for far too long." The man bid them farewell and Harry sagged against Tom's side.

_'Please…pleeeeeaaassseee_ _can this insanity you call a party be over?_' Harry mentally begged. Tom leaned down and kissed him deeply.

"Time to go home I think," Tom said. Harry beamed. _'You've already said goodbye?'_

_'Yes dear, for you as well_._'_

Tom swatted his bum before walking Harry over to the floo. It was an amazing picture they displayed as they flooed out together, kissing passionately.

-x-

"Home sweet, not filled with politicians that want to bugger me to death, home!" Harry cried as he fell onto his and Tom's bed.

"Did they really scar you that badly love?" Tom teased, Harry threw out a fist and caught Tom in the diaphragm. With a cough and a grunt Tom amended, "I meant you poor dear, love?"

"Better."

"Shall I rub your feet _dear_?" Tom asked huskily while leaning in close to Harry's ear. The teen shook his head and caught Tom's lips.

"No," Harry kissed Tom again. "But you can rub somewhere a little higher. Tom ran his hand up Harry's leg on the outside of his trousers.

"Here?" came the rough reply.

"H-Higher…"

The hand unbuckled Harry's belt and teased the growing bulge behind the zipper.

"Am I closer?"

"Haaaa…Tom…"

"Yes _dear?_"

"Please rub my cock," Harry asked in the sultriest voice he could manage.

Tom unzipped him and started running his hand up and down the hardening cock of his lover through Harry's underwear. Harry wriggled into the touch and let out a moan/hiss that went straight to his elder lover's groin. Tom kept stroking his lover, getting increasingly harder yet still slow enough to prove torturous to Harry.

"Harder…faster…"

"Impatient tonight, are we?" Tom teased. Harry bucked up into his hand with fire in his eyes. "Come now, tell me what you want."

"I…I want you…ngh…to _fuck_ _me_!" Harry growled. He used all of his energy to flip their positions over so he was on top of Tom.

Tom licked his lips, "Now, why don't you fuck me tonight love?" That caught Harry off guard but he quickly regained control of himself. It was the first time Tom had offered to bottom and Harry wasn't about to give it up. He loved Tom and he loved how Tom took him but he'd never fucked anyone before, and he'd love the first time he did it to be with Tom, well rather than die never doing it, Harry didn't think he'd ever leave Tom. He hoped Tom would never leave him either. He kissed Tom deeply.

"Really?" One word, one chance to change his mind.

"Really."

"I love you," Harry insisted before starting to untie Tom's robes and dress shirt. He kissed each inch of skin as it was revealed and sucked deeply on Tom's collarbone. He nipped at it until the skin reddened and Tom hissed out softly. Harry grinned up and kissed the abused skin in apology before moving on and shucking off both of their robes and Tom's shirt.

Harry's hands quickly divested Tom of his trousers and shorts; he wasn't sure how to start exactly. But he decided a sweet approach was best, Tom had always been so gentle with him, especially in the beginning. He didn't know how long it had been for Tom but he knew sure as shit it had been at least since June, so six months. He nipped Tom's rippling thigh muscles and licked his way down the V-muscle to the elder man's now completely hard and pulsing penis.

"_Harry….pleassssse,"_ Tom hissed in a deep guttural tone. He was doing all he could to not flip the little minx over on his back and fuck the teen. However, Tom knew that Harry needed this as much as he himself wanted Harry inside of him. This was the next step in their sexual relationship, and it was best to take it now before Harry was heavily pregnant or before the baby was born. Not to mention he was extremely horny and wanted Harry however the teen would have him.

Harry chuckled almost darkly, "_What wassss it you sssssay? Patientssssss?"_ Tom growled and Harry laughed again, this time a joyful almost-giggle that had Tom almost forgiving the sexual torture of having every inch of his crotch EXCEPT his dick or balls licked and nipped on. Harry leaned up and pecked Tom on the lips only to be dragged into a deep searing kiss. Harry broke apart and went back to work on Tom's lower half. He bent Tom's knees back towards the man's torso and leaned down to lick at something a little closer to what Tom wanted. He licked Tom's twitching entrance and reveled in the throaty moan that reverberated around their room. Harry grabbed his wand from the foot of the bed and whispered the cleansing, lubing, and even the protection spells. Harry sipped a finger into the tight orifice and let out a shaky sigh of pleasure at the feel of the slick muscles surrounding his digit.

While watching Tom's face for any signs of pain or discomfort Harry kept stretching, he added a second finger and started thrusting them in, searching. Harry swore Tom nearly jumped out of his skin when he finally hit his mark, Tom's pleasure spot. Tom gave a mental nudge for Harry to continue, and with a soul-searching look Harry knew that Tom was ready.

Harry moved so Tom's legs were wrapped around his waist and he looked his lover in the eyes. A deep bond of trust, love, connection, and lust showed there. Tom leaned up and kissed him for encouragement, laying back Tom moaned out as Harry finally pushed inside of him with a deep, slow, thrust.

Keeping eye contact, no words mental or otherwise were needed between the two as they rocked together, slowly building to climax. Harry kept himself propped up with his legs and one hand that was held in Tom's while his other hand was made into a fist around Tom's dick and was pulling and pumping along with his own thrusts.

"Har-Harry…close," Tom barely breathed the words before he started thrusting harder against Harry's cock, stars of white bursting in his eyes as Harry's prick hit his prostate every single time it entered him. He grunted and moaned now, breaking the silence.

Harry groaned out as well, the entire time he'd been relishing in the feeling of his prick being inside of Tom's tight heat. Tom was heaven on earth to Harry, before being inside of him, but now…now it was even better. Harry kissed his love as he pumped himself into Tom in climax and brought Tom off as well.

"God!"

"Salazar…"

Both panted as they swam in the orgasmic high. Harry leaned down onto Tom without pulling out. Tom wrapped him in his arms and they lay against each other, just listening to each other's breathing, completely in bliss.

-x-


	41. Drabble

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**No a huge chapter, or even a medium one. Yes this is petite in stature but it's fluffy, cute, and I personally think it's funny. I wanted to write a little drabble like this and now seemed as good a time as any, the plot shall prevail in the next chapter but this one is solely for fun!**

**Rated M for ! smex. Lol**

-x-

-Tom POV-

When I woke I noticed two things straight away: 1. I was insanely sated yet sorer than I have been in many years, and 2. My beautiful lover was laid out atop me in the midst of what appeared to be a very naughty dream; well if his throbbing erection that was somehow still inside me was anything to go by.

"Harry," I purred in his ear whole turning us over and slipping him out. I relished the slide of our bodies together and made quick work of starting a hand job on him, he mewled in his sleep and slowly started gyrating his hips against my teasing hand. I kissed his nose in hopes of waking him.

His head tossed back and he let out one of those soul-melting-sex moans that went straight to my groin, soon my other hand was busy bringing me off as well; although, I was hoping to wake him before we both came.

"Darling…whatever dream you're having…it's time to wake up and join the party," I whispered right next to his ear. He shuddered and blinked his gorgeous green orbs awake with a sultry yet innocent smile that was 100 percent Harry Potter.

He leaned up a bit and caught my lips in a kiss before succumbing to both his dream fantasy still fresh in his mind and my hand, he let out a soft hiss of _"Tooom…"_ before he came all over my hand and his thighs, white jets spurting out as his eyes rolled back in his head. I kissed him again before pulling one of his lax hands down to feel my still aching hard on. He grinned sexily at me and started giving me one of the best good-morning hand jobs in history. His lithe fingers were tracing just where I needed before flicking my tip. His other hand came up to my left nipple before rolling it in his fingers. I groaned at the attention and soon joined him in post coital heaven.

He kissed me before his eyes popped wide and he jumped up, running towards to loo. I tried not to laugh then I heard the retching…poor baby. I went to him quickly and found him hanging on the toilet. Morning sickness must be the bane of all pregnant people, forever and always.

-3RD POV-

Harry managed to clean up and brush his teeth with his dignity intact before falling into his lover's strong arms. "Your kid is trying to kill me slowly…" Harry burrowed his face into Tom's shoulder as a firm hand needed the newly formed knots out of his back.

Tom kissed him gently on the forehead, knowing full well Harry hated being kissed on the mouth after puking, and stated, "Well _our_ kid will just have to get over their tantrum, because I need you."

Harry sent Tom an eye roll then a kiss to the chin before nodding over to the shower tiredly, "That was a nice wake up this morning."

"You're telling me," Tom returned as the two slipped into a nice hot shower.

Harry blushed slightly. "I wasn't…was I?" Tom nodded and Harry threw a light punch at his boyfriend's shoulder. "Well shit Tom."

"Who said I was complaining?" Tom breathed in the younger's ear. Harry smiled up at him until Tom's next sentence hit him, "just don't get used to it."

That merited a _real_ punch, to the solar plexus.

"Ooouh…"

-x-

**See, just a cutesy drabble to calm my nerves and sooth the soul, lol. Hope you liked.**

**~Bwee bwee from Ley**


	42. Baptism of fire

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**Bad me, bad bad bad! Tis been a month and more since my last update and I apologize from teh bottom of my heart! However, I've got myself a dreaded J-O-B and it zap my soul and energy T.T**

**So here you go! A bit of plot and a Seamus-lovers' treat!**

-x-

After the shower Harry stood in front of the mirror poking gently at his belly, Tom was brushing his teeth next to him and asked, "Are you expecting the baby to fly out of your naval?"

Harry stuck out his tongue, "No you twat. I just was wondering…when am I gonna start showing?"

Tom considered this idea for a moment then said, "Well from what I know you male pregnancies, you'll show at about three and a half months to four months, then as you know, you're baby bulge will grow with the baby. You're just over a month and a half pregnant now so in about two months." He hugged his pregnant boyfriend to him.

"I want this to be over with…I don't want our child to grow up in a war, I want a life free of insane expectations and the pressure of a whole world for him or her."

"I agree my love, and we will make it so, you and I along with the others, we will shape this world to be a better place for our families and for us," Tom promised.

-x-

Tom and Harry were busy the next few days trying to train Blaise and Seamus. Both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff heirs were decent in combat magic but their defensive magic was lacking and strongly lacking in turn.

"Blaise! You _must_ hold you wand higher when casting," Tom instructed in his 'I am Voldemort _fear me_' voice. Blaise jumped a bit and did as he was told.

_"Tom, be nice,"_ Harry said mentally. Harry stood behind Seamus and corrected his posture. "Try pushing on your magic, instead of pulling back, you're giving it a jumpy flow versus a steady one." Seamus nodded and then performed the counter to the curse Ley was casting perfectly. "Very good, now do it again." Seamus shot him a stuck out tongue and tried to perform the counter-curse again.

"Harry, we've been at this for hours and Blaise is about to fall out," Ley insisted looking at the now peakish face of the Slytherin who was casting an all purpose blocking charm over and over until it got stronger, yet it was gradually weakening with him.

"Tom, training till he drops does _nothing_," Harry snapped. Tom looked just as surprised that Blaise was weakening.

"It's not his fault, I was training with Lucius this morning and Draco last night…I was being…stubborn," Blaise grunted as he slid down into a sitting position. "I am sorry." He looked from his Lord to Harry. "Please just give me a moment and I'll be ok."

"No, go get some food and some rest," Harry and Tom insisted at the same time, though Harry's was only somewhat commanding and Tom's was hard and brokered no compromise. Blaise nodded and pulled himself up. Connie hurried over from the sidelines and conjured him a banana. Blaise thanked her and went to Draco who was waiting, stony faced, at the doorway.

Harry ran his hands over his face in exasperation; Blaise had always been like this with training. Train with one person until they tell you to rest and then go to another without telling them you've just stressed your body and magic for hours. Draco seemed to realize he'd been played and though he looked angry Harry could see the worry glinting in his stormy eyes.

"Seamus, why don't you take ten? I wanna rest too," Harry said, he stretched and then left the room with a silent Tom after him. Though something gave the Irishman the idea that the pregnant teen had just gone to throw up again.

"He can be such a bloody hypocrite," Seamus mumbled. He looked to his own boyfriend who was leaning against a windowsill. Seamus raised his voice, "Joel, wanna come help me?"

Joel looked him over then came over to him, he leaned down a bit and planted a kiss on Seamus's forehead, "Babe, take a break, you've trained enough for today. Now come on, let's go try out those new exploding snap cards." Seamus frowned.

"I ain't tired nor pregnant Joel. And I wanna train longer than a damn hour, whether you _want_ me to or not is not my problem!" Seamus grunted.

Joel sighed, "Seamus, really, it's not up for debate. Everyone else has gone. Just take a rest and I _promise_ to show you how to do those defensive curses Blaise was doin'. Kay?"

Seamus huffed. "Whatever then." Joel tried to hug him but Seamus just slipped away and nearly bolted out of the room. Ley, Sol, and Connie groaned under their breath, this had been long coming. Sol just disapparated away from the drama.

Joel groaned. "What's his bloody problem?"

"You, at the moment," Ley told him as she passed by. Connie nodded in agreement but unlike her younger sisters she took pity on their brother and waited to explain it to him.

"Wait, what?"

"You are being the 'over-protective-suffocating' boyfriend," Connie explained, stopping at the doorway.

"How?"

" 'Babe, take a break, you've trained enough for today.' 'Seamus, really, it's not up for debate.' He's not a child Joel. He isn't pregnant nor did he train all night like Blaise. He's stronger than you give'im credit for." Connie mocked her brother's voice then attempted to explain. But when she got a confused look she just left. 'Stupid boys…'

"What the hell is that 'sposed to mean?" Joel asked the now empty room. He assumed he'd fucked up…how he didn't know.

-x-

Connie walked away from her brother in a bit of a mood, she completely understood how Seamus was probably feeling, being Joel's younger sister and all. She just sighed, he'd figure it out eventually.

Connie found a courtyard that was mostly out of view and she sunk into a fighting pose.

"Time to train myself for once, I think," She mumbled to herself. She moved with grace as she went through the movements of warming up for magical Judo.

A kick and out of it blasted a stinging curse, a punch and out of her hand came a stunner. She spun around and a flip kick shot a cutting curse out.

Little did Connie know that the little Irishman was watching this display with amazement.

Connie, however, found out that he was watching after a chop/rope binding spell hit Seamus and he fell out of his hiding spot with a yelp.

"Lord above! Seamus Finnegan! What in the world are you doing?" Connie yelled in surprise, she didn't like to admit that she had been so absorbed in training that she hadn't noticed Seamus standing there.

"At the moment…just hanging out," Seamus joked, he was somehow caught up in the thick, hemp rope and it was caught on a banister so he was hung horizontally about two inches off the ground. Connie chuckled and sent a spell at him with her wand; he fell with a slight 'omph' and untangled himself. "Sorry…I…it was just…you that's bloody brilliant."

Connie laughed this time and helped him up.

"It's called Magical Judo. It's a style of fighting you learn at MIA, you chose a hand-to-hand combat style and then focus on using the offensive moves with a magical offense and the defensive moves with a magical defense," Connie explained.

Seamus made a hand motion for her to continue and she did, this time careful of her audience. Seamus watched Connie with growing excitement and finally intervened with an idea so ludicrously Gryffindor he might as well have been the Lion's heir instead of the Badger's.

"Connie!" Seamus called out, she slid out of her stance and let her shield charm fall. Connie looked over at him with a 'what?' look. "I have the best idea in the blooming world."

"Why does that make me feel anxious?" Connie teased as she walked over to the excited Irishiman.

Seamus just beamed, "Teach me."

"Pardon?"

"Teach me this stuff, then I'll be stronger, safer, and…well I won't feel so bloody useless," Seamus said looking at the older girl with pleading eyes.

Connie rocked on the balls of her feet for a moment, then she let out a sigh, "Joel ain't gonna like this at all."

"_So?"_ Seamus grumbled. He was tired of being babied by his boyfriend.

"Seamus, you _know_ he loves you," Connie interjected.

Seamus frowned, "I know, but he treats me like I'm weak…I know I'm weaker than him, but I _have_ to learn to fight or I'll be useless when we fight for Hogwarts and to finally rid ourselves of Dumbledore! I _need_ to learn and Harry is pregnant and worried about too much shite to worry about me and Voldemort is worried over Harry and Draco is worried over Blaise because he's training _too _much and NO ONE WILL TRAIN ME!" Yes he ended up yelling but Seamus felt better after it. He was only just able to not stomp his foot in frustration.

"How long has _that_ needed to come out?" Connie asked.

"A while."

Connie hugged the Irishman to her side and Seamus sighed. "You are strong Seamus…in more ways than you know. And because I want you to _know_ that you are strong, despite not being 'The Chosen One' or what have you, I agree."

"You will?" Seamus beamed. Connie felt like she'd signed on for something that would prove ridiculously hard at times, but she knew it would end up great. She nodded curtly and swept his feet out from under him. Seamus cried out as his arse met flagstone.

"Yea, now get yer lazy arse up and follow me," Connie ordered in a cocky tone that somehow just didn't mesh with her sweet smile as she slid into a fighting stance. It was time for Seamus's baptism of fire.

-x-

**Listening to P!nk (shout out haha) and I have to admit it influenced a bit of Seamus's attitude, lol. R&R**

**~Ley**


	43. Decisions

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

J**ust so EVERYOE (including me!) doesn't get confused anymore this is how I'm going to write certain things FROM NOW ON, I apologize if its wrong in a certain chapter, this is a from-this-point-on basis:**

"Normal speech"

_/Parsel Tongue/_

"_Mind speech between Veela and Harry/Tom"_

_'Thoughts'_

_dreams, letters, or just things like..._Oh my _GOD_!

Ok everyone?

-x-

**I'm sorry about the update scheduel again! My job sucks my soul . **

**However, after having an asthma attack (stupid smoke) I calmed down and sat down adn typed this little diddy out for you all. It's short yes, but there are plot elements and a cute surprise in it!**

-x-

Harry sat back and leaned against the cool glass of his own bedroom window as he watched Connie take Seamus under her wing, it made him smirk in success. He had felt Seamus needed a kick in the arse and a private mentor; but he himself, though he was loathe to admit it, wasn't stable magically or health wise enough to be a full time mentor like Seamus needed. His pregnancy was taking its toll on his physical self, making him more tired. His magical core was working double time to protect his baby and sustain them both.

Put simply, Harry was pregnant and he was taking a voluntary trip to the back burner! He was glad Connie could be the teacher this time, as she was so good at it.

"You planned this little debacle didn't you?" Tom asked me from the doorway. I looked over at him with a 'maaaaybe' smirk.

"Not all of it, I didn't push Blaise, his stubbornness plus the fact that Joel acted of his own chauvinistic tendencies worked for themselves," Harry explained.

"I should be proud of such levels of manipulation," Tom said walking towards his lover.

Harry grinned back at him, "Think of it as behind the scenes coaxing."

Tom laughed, "Well your behind the scenes coaxing is making me proud." Tom pulled Harry off the window sill gently and hiking the teen up around his hips. Harry secured his arms around Tom's neck and his legs around the man's waist.

Harry kissed the man gently on the lips and then laid his head on Tom's chest. He hated to admit it but he was tired and just wanted to cuddle, maybe talk about a few things.

Tom set them on Harry's bed and lay against the pillows with Harry lounging on his chest, straddling his hips. Tom leaned up and kissed Harry's chin before asking, "What is it on your mind that you are hiding from me, love?"

"Nothing really important," Harry said with honesty. Tom gave him an 'I'm your lover, your baby-daddy, and your boyfriend if it matters to you it matters to me' look. Harry bit his lip and stuck his tongue into his cheek. "It's just stuff about the baby, and after the war. Just idle thoughts Tom."

"Well, talk to me about them, love," Tom said as he ran his hands through Harry's hair. Harry poked Tom on the nose gently in return.

"I just wonder what will happen with us…when this battle is finally over, when we are finally free to go public. What will happen? Will Tevin stay and Tom just be a memory to everyone? Will Tom show himself to the world? Will I raise…raise this baby alone? Will we stay together? What happens when we take over Hogwarts? What, when, if, and all that rot. You know?" Harry asked while keeping eye contact.

"It's not rot Harry," Tom started. Harry just rolled his eyes, of course that's how Tom would start. "I do not know whether Tevin will stay…but you must know, Tevin is nothing more than a persona, a leather bag if you will. It's a leather bag that is molded into something else so my true form can be hidden before the perfect moment. Tevin is the leather bag that holds Tom but Tom has been here, and is. I am Tom. I am yours."

Harry smiled at the comparison and kissed Tom on the lips.

"As for the rest, the baby is _not_ going to be raised alone if I have any say in it. And I _will not_ let you go now that I have you. You already live here, what more is there?"

Harry blushed and looked away; Tom gently tapped his chin and gave him a look.

"Well, what about tying the bloody knot then?" Harry asked in a rushed voice. He raised his eyes to meet the stunned look in Tom's. "Forget it…it was stu-"

Tom pressed their lips together, wound his arm behind Harry's back and threaded his other hand into black hair. Harry felt hope soar into his chest to replace the burning embarrassment that had been eating at him for the last few days as he pondered the idea he had just voiced aloud. Harry pulled back for a breath of air and Tom actually beamed at him. They kissed again and again before Tom finally broke them apart.

"Do I get a ring?" Tom asked, Harry knocked their foreheads together and laughed.

"Technically, I think you owe me one. I am carrying the baby," Harry joked. Tom kissed him again and they leaned back.

"Well, that means you really _are_ the girl," Tom teased back. Harry's eyes went wide and he punched the elder in the shoulder. "Love, I _know_ very well that you are not a girl."

"Well don't say it then!" Harry huffed but was smirking anyways. "But…what will we do about Hogwarts?"

"Do you want to be headmaster?" Tom offered, Harry balked and sent the mental image of him nine months pregnant trying to wrangle young wizards and witches over their mind link. Tom laughed but agreed nonetheless, "Ok. New plan, we find someone capable that we trust?"

"All of the other heirs are still in school Tom," Harry reminded.

"Maybe we should all be headmasters, start an era that Hogwarts has not seen since the death of the first founders," Tom suggested. Harry blinked up at him before kissing him quickly.

"Brilliant!"

"Really now?"

"Well its perfect, Joel is still finishing his IMA at Hogwarts with the transfer thing. And the rest of us can finish school after we take the school back then we can all run it. Till then you and McGonagall or Sev or someone can run it," Harry explained excitedly, then his expression sobered, Tom did not like it one bit to see how easily his love could go from excited to somber. "But, we still have to defeat Dumbledore, and all of the Wizarding World that still thinks we are evil."

"We are changing their minds, love," Tom said running his fingers through Harry's hair. "We'll win this war, we'll make a good future and we won't be the villains any longer."

"I hope," Harry added, finishing Tom's afterthought that he felt more than heard from Tom's mind. Tom leaned their foreheads together and nuzzled his love.

"Did you mean what you said?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?"

_"Will we really get married?" _Harry asked mentally, unable to voice it.

_"Yes."_

_"I love you."_

_"And I love you my Harry."_

-x-

**Didja like it? Hate it? Should I make a romantic reveal of the engagement? Should Tom get the ring or Harry?**

**~Ley**


	44. In the moonlight

Letters with my murdering, possibly psychotic arch nemesis-

(A/n Hello and welcome to this little story. I am insanely bored and now have an idea. To the readers of my Snarry I AM SOOOOO sorry. My comp crashed and that file was on it and I dunno how to write more on it so you'll have to wait for my blockage to be over. 

PLEASE accept this Voldemort/Harry story as compensation.

In short; Harry wakes from a nightmare in the first week after the Ministry mishap/Sirius's death and being sent home from Hogwarts for vacation and being the hormonal teenager he is he sends off an annoyed ranting letter to the source of most of his problems! Enter Voldemort and lots of chaos that is sure to follow! Slash pairings" Voldemort/Harry Lucius/Severus and any others I can dream up.

Warning: It's slash…aka there shall be the SEX, drinking, smoking, bad language, cutting, other mischief, mean names, you know my protocol if you've read my other stories XD

Disclaimer: This is purely a fragment of my ADHD, overactive, caffeine occluded mind. I do not own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter Universe. DO NOT SUE ME. )

-x-

**-x-**

**I KNOW, I am a horrid, evil, bad, miserable authoress and life has been absorbing all of my time despite my attempts to keep up with writing! I AM SO SORRY! And to apologize I will write a drabble one-shot in any of my usual categories for the first three lovely people who review as an apology. I would write more but I doubt I can because I have no time to do anything anymore. I love you all for loveing my story and I hope this insane lemon that popped into my head (you can thank my BF for the inspiration) as a sincer apology. I am working on plot development now. I took a mental day from school and I am working on all my stories. **

**Thanks for not killing me!**

**-x-**

Harry woke to fingers caressing his body and hips with a hard secret between them pressing against him.

This was one of his very favorite ways to wake up.

He turned in his lover's arms, still half foggy from sleep, and kissed Tom right on the mouth.

"Stand up," Tom instructed him. Harry moaned as his now fiancé pulled him off of their warm, comfy bed and to straddle him while they were standing. Harry blinked open his eyes and saw that the moon was high and full. He had fallen asleep after many hours sitting and talking with Tom and now it was night time. The full moon was just rising and was high enough for them to be completely encased in the orange-yellow glow that permeated their windows.

"It's beautiful," Harry murmured and Tom stood them so they could both see the moon. It was the deep beaver's moon of late November and they felt that ethereal glow surround them and it sparked something that hadn't happened between them in a small while. Both of them wanted to go _wild._

Tom smiled and ground his hips into Harry's. Harry gasped as he realized what his lover wanted. A quick vanishing spell from the younger of the two and they stood naked as the day they were born. "Fuck me in the moonlight?"

Tom's eyes took on a lascivious sheen and his erection found Harry's hole. Harry bucked up and down as the hard length slide up and down his crack, barely pushing on his ring of muscle. Harry ground himself into Tom's stomach and reached up with his hands to lick his fingers seductively.

After a few moments his own slick fingers found his hole and Harry teased himself while their lips met in harmony. Tom's arms were wrapped around him. One helped holding Harry up by the lower back and one around his shoulders holding him close. They kissed and kissed and soon Tom's mouth broke off to suckle on Harry's neck, leaving little pock marks of his love. Harry groaned and slid one finger in; Tom apparently had another idea and took one hand to hook around his own neck. Tom moved Harry's other hand to the teen's erection and started pumping it in time with his thrusts along Harry's crack.

"Gawd, that feels so right," Harry moaned. He lolled his head back and moaned as Tom's teeth scraped up and down his collar bone.

"I love you, my Harry."

"I love you, my Tom."

Harry moved his head back down and they kissed passionately.

"Please Tom, I can't wait," Harry begged. He wasn't stretched or lubed, but he wanted it. He wanted it now. "No lube, no stretching. Just FUCK me. Hard and fast. Right now."

"Your wish is my command, lover," Tom groaned. He positioned his lover correctly, bracing his back against the wall and trust up and into him. Harry screamed loudly in ecstasy before he muffled himself on Tom's neck, biting and kissing the sensitive column of flesh. Tom trusts came harder and faster and Harry was lost in the burn of the forced stretch and of the pleasure of Tom's practiced precision hitting his prostrate with every other stroke.

Sex like this was not meant to last hours but at the moment neither of them wanted a lengthy loving session. They wanted it hard and fast. They wanted to FUCK.

Harry started bouncing on Tom's erection along with the man's thrusting. They meant and bounced and slid their bodies together. Lips clashed together, hands traveled up and down Tom's front and Harry's back. Tom's nipples were assaulted by Harry's finger nails and that made the man just thrust harder into his love. The white hot friction of their movements were quickly pushing them towards the edge.

"To-together," Harry panted against Tom's hickey marked neck. Tom looked down to him and kissed him deeply. Harry moved a hand to his own erection and with four more thrusts they came in a flash of white and Tom sliding slightly on the wall from the force of their sex. Tom pulled out of Harry's slightly abused hole with a strong _pop_.

"Wonderful," Tom panted. He sat down on the window seat and Harry sat on his lap.

"_Fuck_ing amazing," Harry teased. He ground on Tom's already rehardening length. Harry knew Tom wouldn't admit it but the man wanted to go again. He had a crazy libido that only seemed to get more omnipresent since Harry had become pregnant. Harry loved this part of Tom. True he was pregnant but he wasn't the size of a troll yet and he was gonna enjoy this rush of hormones as long as he could. "Let me play?" Tom's very pulse jumped at the thought of his younger lover 'playing' with him.

"I am yours," Tom said, he leaned his back back against the cool window glass and hissed out as his fiancé physically _slid_ down his body to kneel in front of him.

Tom had seen many people kneel at his feet but never had he felt more in love or less in control than he did right now. His Harry was becoming quite a minx, Tom was happy to see Harry get more and more comfortable with sex. Harry now could get or perform fellatio without any flashbacks or memories. These were silent milestones that the two had gone through together.

"I want to play tonight," Harry repeated. He blew on Tom's nipples, red from Harry's earlier attack. Tom shuddered but sat still in anticipation of his love's plans for him. Harry licked the nipples, sucking on one then the other. His little pink tongue traced down the planes of Tom's chest, licking ever part of him within reach. Harry tongued Tom's bellybutton and the elder was shivering with renewed arousal, his long cock standing at attention. Harry licked the pelvic bones teasingly before kissing his prize right on the tip.

_/Harryyyyy/_ Tom hissed. Harry sucked the pulsing length into his mouth before hollowing his cheeks and sucking with all his might.

Harry hummed and hissed around the length in his mouth. His fingers played with the last three inches he couldn't fit in his mouth at his angle and with the area right behind his balls. The man was very tender and sensitive there even if he didn't want to admit it.

Tom was almost embarrassed that only fifteen minutes in he was this close to orgasm, but Harry had been sucking and blowing and teasing just right and even though he was now approaching his second orgasm it was coming quick.

_/Coming!.../_ Tom warned Harry slunk back off of Tom's erection and pumped it with his hand until he was over the edge and panting on the window seat.

"I love you," Harry expressed gently as he pet Tom's thighs and rested his face on Tom's sticky him.

Tom threaded his hands in Harry's hair and said, "I love you too." Tom pulled Harry up and led them to the bed. He spent the next twenty minutes sexually teasing and playing with his to-be-husband. Harry cried out over and over as he came for his second orgasm.

They sat on the bed, caressing each other's faces and basking in the intense afterglow of their love.

"Shower?"

"Please."

This night was their reconnection on many levels. They had had many hurtles lately, and they had both noticed they weren't as close sexually or mentally as they used to be, so as they stood under the steam they let their minds link together and they shared their feelings, emotions, thoughts, and dreams. They melded together into Tom and Harry instead of just Tom and Harry.

It didn't matter what would happen tomorrow. It didn't matter in those moments how the war would go, how being parents would go, or how having most of the Wizarding world against them would go. They were together once again. The way they had been many months prior and how they vowed to be from now on.

**-x-**


End file.
